Gender Bend Love
by D Hurricane
Summary: AU Fic. Ravon trys to ask Beastgirl out but gets nervous and ends up taking them to the regular Titans universe. Not to mention Raven has to accept her feelings towards a certain green boy! BBXRae
1. Universal trip

Hey Guys's I've decided that I wanted to write this story, It's an AU story that mixes with the Regular Titans universe. Revised Version 2.0!

Ohh and if your reading 'True Beast Form' Don't worry I have'nt gaven up on it. Its just I've had this Idea awhile back, and I could get it out of my head,so here Goes.Ohh and I won't update on this for a while, just to let you Dudes/Dudettes.

_**D Hurricane: I don't do disclaimer's that why I gonna let a suprise person do it, Hey it's your time to shine!**_

_**???????: Hi there, you don't know me, that's why you'll see me in 'True Beast Form'**_

_**D Hurricane: Galor your idiot! your not supposed to tell them your name or tell them your gonna be on 'True Beast Form'.**_

_**The now named Galor: You fool! I did'nt tell them my name, you did! I might as well say it. My creator does not own Teen Titans, if he did the Titans would probably be idiots.**_

_**D Hurricane:Man Why did I ever even think of you!**_

_**DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**_

_**"Alternate Titans Universe"**_

In a room of the Titans tower, there was a boy in a dark room. He wore spandex pants, a sleeveless spandex shirt, a navy blue cloak, and fingerless gloves similar to Raven's. His hair was purple, and combed to the sides, and he had pale gray skin, a red chakra, and a form that was small and frail. 

Standing 5 feet 6 inches tall, he was just as tall as Beast Boy. He was currently meditating, and this Titan's name was Ravon. He appeared calm, floating inches from the ground. He was meditating because he was preparing himself to ask a certain someone something really important. He opened his eye's and floated back down to his bed. 

"I hope Beast Girl says yes," he said. His voice was frail as well, but still similar to Raven's. He was preparing to ask Beast Girl out on a date--that's the reason why he was meditating, to keep himself in check. Unfortunately, he didn't finish--he just couldn't wait any longer, and so he thought it was time. "Well I hope this works," he said. He'd felt this way about her for some time, ever since the time the dread dragon Malkiana had deceived him, and Beast Girl had been there to comfort him. She told him he wasn't alone, and he had hugged her. She had seemed surprised. Even though she tended to tell him her lousy jokes, he always liked to be near her. But the thing was that Beast Girl was completely clueless about his crush... and tonight, he was gonna let her know. 

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD 

In the common room of Titans Tower were the Titans Cybra, Starblaze, and Robin. Cybra was different from Cyborg--sure her tech was similar, but she had a slim feminine titanium frame and long curly hair. She was currently playing Gamestation, and was just as tall as Cyborg. 

Starblaze was talking to Robyn. Starblaze had short red hair, with bangs just like Starfire's. His suit was almost like Starfire's, though his shirt reached his waist line, and he wore spandex pants. His shirt was also sleeveless, and he was well built. 

Robyn's suit was the same as... Robin's, the only difference between them being that she had a slender female body with long black hair. 

Beast Girl was in the kitchen, and had just finished her tofu sandwich. She was similar to Beast Boy, only taller; she was five foot eight. She wore her sleeveless Doom Patrol uniform, and had long green hair that she wore with a black headband. 

The common room's doors opened with a swish, and Ravon stepped in and noticed Beast Girl. "Okay," he thought. "It's now or never." As he neared Beast Girl, she noticed him and got up, moving towards the male empath. 

"Hey Rav! whats ups? " she asked excitedly. Her voice was slightly more high pitched then Beast Boy's, and very feminine. Ravon seemed to have a stressed look, making an uncomfortable grin. 

"Well Beast Girl, I don't know how to say this... but... I... I... was wondering," he said shakily, his heart beating a mile a minute. His breath caught short, and his palms got sweaty. As he was speaking, the objects in the kitchen started levitating behind them, but everybody was too busy to actually notice. Beast Girl began to get tired of his stalling. 

"Come on Ravon, it can't be that hard?" said Beast Girl, showing confidence. For Ravon, however, it was entirely different story. He was visibly shaking and blushing so much he looked as though he had a fever. 

"Beast Girl I rea-" He never get the chance to complete his sentence; his powers suddenly went haywire and sucked them through a dimensional rift.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD 

_**"Regular Titans Universe"**_

"Come on Raven, please!" begged Beast Boy, putting his hands together. Raven just looked away from him. Apparently asking her out wasn't working. 

"Beast Boy, stop asking! I'm not going to go out with you! Why do you even want to go out with me?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. 

"Because you're independent, strong, beautiful, and really smart, and-" he stopped suddenly and let out a sigh. "You're right, why would you want to go out with me anyways?" he asked rhetorically. "I'm green, short, and annoying." Raven noticed that he seemed really hurt, and was worried. She felt awful for the green changeling, and was about to comfort him, when they both heard a strange noise. They turned their heads to see a whirlpool of swirling dark energy open up beside them. Beast Boy and Raven watched as the portal shot out two oddly familiar-looking people. 

"Dude, who are they?!" shouted Beast Boy.

_**DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**_

Well there you go Dudes/Dudettes. I won't update this fic until I get to Chapter 12 of 'True Beast Form'. If you have'nt read it may I suggest that you do. And if your wondering,I'm fixing up all my chapter's and I missed something then tell me.

Please Reveiw !

_**"Can't stop The Hurricane!"**_


	2. My Bro or Sis

Hey dudes it's the return of D Hurricane!I know that I've been gone for a long time sorry writer's block,and some other things.But I'm still not even sure you guys wanna hear my story but what the heck.

_**Discalaimer: I do not own Teen titans,If i did then I would be Rich,and Beast Boy and Raven would have gotten together in 'Nevermore'**_

_**DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**_

_**"Regular Titans Universe"**_

"Come on Raven, please!" begged Beast Boy, putting his hands together. Raven just looked away from him. Apparently asking her out wasn't working. 

"Beast Boy, stop asking! I'm not going to go out with you! Why do you even want to go out with me?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. 

"Because you're independent, strong, beautiful, and really smart, and-" he stopped suddenly and let out a sigh. "You're right, why would you want to go out with me anyways?" he asked rhetorically. "I'm green, short, and annoying." Raven noticed that he seemed really hurt, and was worried. She felt awful for the green changeling, and was about to comfort him, when they both heard a strange noise. They turned their heads to see a whirlpool of swirling dark energy open up beside them. Beast Boy and Raven watched as the portal shot out two oddly familiar-looking people. 

"Dude, who are they?!" shouted Beast Boy. He saw that one looked like Raven, and the other looked like himself. The differences were that the green girl had long hair and like the Purple headed boy her uniform had no sleeves. Beast Boy and Raven watched in awe at them, but there seemed to be a problem: the familiar-looking Titans were unconscious. Raven and Beast Boy did what anyone else would if they saw someone that looked like them: panic. 

"Ahhh!", they screamed in unison. The scream was heard throughout the Tower, alerting all the other Titans. Cyborg was in the garage working on the T-car when he heard it. 

"I heard two girls scream... it must be Starfire and Raven!" he thought as he made his way to the scene. 

"Hey! What's with all the screaming?" He saw the room, but didn't notice Beast Boy or Raven, seeing only their lookalikes. "No! Raven and Beast Boy finally killed each other!" He fell to his knees, buried his face in his hands, and started crying for the loss of his friends. 

He was then tapped on the shoulder. 

"Uhhh... Cyborg?" Cyborg looked over his shoulder and saw Beast Boy and Raven standing right behind him. A shocked expression appeared on his face, and he jumped back. 

"Ahh!" he screamed. "The ghosts of BB and Rae! It wasn't my fault that you died!" Raven walked over to Cyborg and slapped him, clearly annoyed by his ludicrous statements. 

"Cyborg, we are not dead, and that is not us," She said with gritted teeth. "But... they look like us, so take them to the infirmary; they're unconscious!" She really wasn't in the mood for his antics. Cyborg finally returned to his senses. 

"Ohhhh... wait, then who are those two, and how did they get here?" He asked while pointing at the unconscious duo. He noticed that the two were holding each other and assumed that they were a couple. He studied them for a few seconds while scratching his metallic chin. 

"Can that wait?" asked Raven. "We have to help them out. They look like they could be hurt, and we should get them to the infirmary as soon as possible." Cyborg nodded in agreement and hefted the two strangers onto his shoulders. Placing the green girl on his right shoulder and the purple-haired boy on his other, he started walking towards the infirmary. 

"The first thing we have to do is figure out who those two are," said Raven, as he left the room. Beast Boy watched as Cyborg left with the unconscious strangers, and saw an opportunity to ask Raven again. She was about to leave with Cyborg to go to the infirmary until Beast Boy placed a hand on her shoulder and stopped her from leaving. 

"Raven, I really do like you. Why can't you give me a chance?" he asked. Raven turned her head and glared at him in such a way that would make even the mightiest of men cower... which had no effect on Beast Boy, as he was used to this manner of treatment from Raven. 

"Beast Boy listen to me very closely: _I don't want to go out with you._ You're annoying, immature, selfish, and I see you as a little brother, nothing more. It would never work, so _stop asking_. I know that you just want a girlfriend, so stop before you get hurt!" 

"Come on Raven, please?" he begged. 

"No! Now leave me alone!" She turned around and left the room, leaving behind an saddened Beast Boy. His ears dropped--why would she think that he just wanted a girlfriend? He actually discovered that he had a crush on her, but she was convinced that it was just his hormones. All he wanted was for her to like him the way he liked her, but she just wouldn't. Putting on a happy face, he followed Raven and Cyborg to the infirmary, thinking as he walked. 

He entered the infirmary to see Cyborg was on his computer typing something he didn't understand and Raven to the side reading one of her books. He looked at his female lookalike. 'Dude, could she be like Larry or something? She does look like me she might have my DNA too.' Raven noticed that Beast Boy seemed confused. 'Typical Beast Boy,' she thought, 'not understanding whats going on.' 

"Beast Boy," she said, "Cyborg is seeing if you and I are somehow related to those two." 

"So... Cyborg is using that computer thingy to tell if we're related to those guys?" he responded, pointing towards the two strangers. She nodded. Cyborg then stopped typing as a machine started printing out the DNA test results. He rolled over in his chair towards the two titans to announce the results. 

"It says here that these two aren't related to you two at all, but I think they may have the same powers as you. She has unstable DNA like Beast Boy's," he said, pointing towards the unconscious green girl, "and he has many of the traits of Raven's demon DNA. In short, I think they're basically copies of you two." They then heard a moaning from one of the beds, and looked over to see the purple-haired boy stirring. He moaned again, and sat up, rubbing his head. 

"What happened?" asked Ravon. 

_**DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**_

Sorry Dude/Dudette's that this took so long I was busy,and I've been having writer's block like Crazy.I hope you guys still like me I'm so sorry I have'nt been here I missed you all so much,I hope you guys still wanna read this.And if you don't I understand.

**"Can't stop the JadeKnightHurricane!"Founder of the Order of the BBxRAE Knights!**

**"Please Reveiw!I missed you all so much!I really wanna hear from you dude/Dudette's again!"**


	3. Awakening

Hey dude it's me Again!Dude it so good to be back! I missed the reveiws,the Pm's, the ladies-wiggles eyebrows- just kidding!

_**Disclaimer:I don't wanna say the disclaimer,so I'll let Ravon do it! -Claps hands-**_

_**Ravon:D Hurricane Does not own Teen titans,I don't even know if he owns me or Beast Girl -dreamy look on his face-**_

_**-Sighes- Beast Girl...'**_

_**D Hurricane: Hey dude? -Starts waving hand in front of Ravons Face-**_

_**D Hurricane: Okay on with the Story!**_

_**DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**_

"It says here that these two aren't related to you two at all, but I think they may have the same powers as you. She has unstable DNA like Beast Boy's," he said, pointing towards the unconscious green girl, "and he has many of the traits of Raven's demon DNA. In short, I think they're basically copies of you two." They then heard a moaning from one of the beds, and looked over to see the purple-haired boy stirring. He moaned again, and sat up, rubbing his head. 

"What happened?" asked Ravon. He looked around and noticed that he was in the Titans infirmary. He turned around and found himself staring at unfamiliar Titans. 

"Okay... judging by your appearances, I'm guessing that I'm in an alternate universe where our genders are different, right?" Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Raven were surprised; the boy had caught on a lot quicker than any of them had thought he would. "Wait," he cried, suddenly alarmed. "Where's Beast Girl?" Searching the room, he quickly spotted something green and teleported right in front of it, hugging it fiercly. 

"Ohh Beast Girl," Ravon monotonously exclaimed as he squeezed the green Titan. "I'm so glad you're alright!" 

"Uhh... dude," muttered Beast Boy, "wrong person." Feeling a little awkward for hugging some stranger that just happened to look like his crush, Ravon blushed in embarrassment and quickly let go of Beast Boy. 

"Sorry, I thought you were someone else!" he said. Then he heard a moan and turned his head just in time to see Beast Girl wake up. She started rubbing her eyes and stretched as if she just woke up from a nap. Feeling the cushions of the infirmary beds, she opened her eyes and she jumped off the bed in surprise. 

"Ahh! Ravon! Evil gerbils from Mars cloned weird versions of us and are about to kill us!" she shouted in panic. She then ran up to Ravon, grabbed his hand, and jerked him off his feet while running for their lives. Ravon couldn't get himself to correct the object of his affection--mostly because he was in shock over holding Beast Girl's hand. It didn't take long before Raven got tired of Beast Girl's frantic yelling. "Are you sure this girl isn't related to Beast Boy?" she asked Cyborg. "Even without taking the green skin into account, she's just as hyperactive and annoying as he is." She then decided to stop the female changeling's antics. As Beast Girl neared the exit, Raven appeared directly in front of her. 

This did little to calm the panicking girl down. 

"Ahh!" shouted Beast Girl, ducking behind her shorter teammate. "Ravon, help me!" Ravon, still blushing, finally regained his voice and began calming her down. 

"Beast Girl, it's okay, they're not clones or anything," he said, looking annoyed with her. 

"Oops... sorry!" she said, feeling awkward for jumping to conclusions. "So then... that's your sister!" she said excitedly before running up to Raven and hugging her. 

"It's so nice to meet you!" she cried, before turning to Ravon. "How come you never told me you had a sister?!" Ravon looked at her, conveying with his expression that she was doing something stupid. Sudden realization struck the changeling. 

"You're... not Ravon's sister... are you?" she asked, laughing nervously and feeling as though she should be in fear for her life. 

"What was your first clue?" she asked through clenched teeth. Beast Girl quickly let go of Raven and backed away before spotting Beast Boy in the corner. 

'He's cute,' she thought. 'He looks kinda like me, but shorter... and a boy.' One thought quickly lead to another. 'I wonder if he has a girlfriend...' 

"So what's going on here?" she asked. Cyborg took that as his cue to explain. 

"Well, we checked your DNA, and none of you four are related to any of the others, but you might have the same powers. Seeing as you're 'Beast Girl,' I'm gonna guess that you can change into animals." Beast girl looked at him as though he was crazy. 

"Of course I can change into animals, dude! I'm Beast Girl: the Greatest Titan Ever!" As she said that, the background mysteriously turned into a forest. Pointing her finger up into the air, little trumpets started playing, and confetti started shooting off to the sides. 

The other groaned (except Beast Boy, who was clapping). "I still can't figure out how she does that," muttered Ravon. 

"So," said Beast Girl, her odd display finished with. "Do you guys have our powers?" 

"Yeah!" shouted a grinning Beast Boy. "I turn into animals, and Raven probably has that Ravon dude's powers," he said, not really caring. 

"So how did you guys get here?" asked Raven. 

"Well I... I... was asking something to Beast Girl," said Ravon, breaking into a sweat again. Beast Girl was watching him, very curious as to what he was gonna ask her. Everyone was looking at him and waiting to hear some further explanation as to why he and Beast Girl got to their universe, and the half-demon found himself pray that something would draw attention away from him. As if on cue, Robin and Starfire walked into the room. 

"Hey Cyborg, why's everyone in here?" He and Starfire then noticed Beast Girl and Ravon, and they both pointed at the two strange visitors. 

"WHO THE HECK ARE THEY!" 

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD 

The portal opened up and made a loud noise, alerting Robyn, Starblaze, and Cybra. They looked on in surprise as the two were sucked into the portal.

"Where did friends Beast Girl and Ravon go?" asked Starblaze. Robin looked at her boyfriend.

"I don't know, but I think Ravon must have sent them somewhere. Cybra can you locate them?"

"You got it!" she said as she went to the Titans mainframe. Moments later, she got the results and walked over to Robyn and Starblaze.

"They're here, but it looks like it's a different dimension" she said, a worried frown on her face.

"Then we'll have to get them back!" shouted Robyn. "We're not losing our friends!" 

_**"To Be Continued!"**_

_**DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**_

There you dudes go Chapter three!Wow I can't belive this is so popular,I guess being origianl has it upsides.I'm so glad you all like this. I did'nt even get this much reveiws with the last fic I made.So thank you all,and I like to thank you all you Dudes?Dudettes rule! and once again sorry for the Late Updates.

"Please Reveiw!" "And those who are just adding me to alert,please reveiw it means alot me if you did!"

"Can't stop the JadeKnightHurricane!" Founder of The Order of the BBXRAE Knights!

A/N: Okay if you've already read this your probably thinking,why has'nt D Hurricane Updated,because I keep seeing this, well that's because, I've edited my chapter's. Because I want to give me reveiwers what they deserve, a well written fic.So thank you -Smiles-


	4. Prank!

Hey dude since I'm not getting that much reveiw's, I'm thinking of not working on this so if you guys want me to keep this fic alive, you have to give me at least seven or more reveiws for each chapter's.Please I asking you with all my Heart! Find it in your souls to reveiw! I'll even except flames, but not about the Pairing! Just on other things!

_**D Hurricane: Okay I'll let Beast Girl do the Disclaimer -Beast Girl- D Hurricane's thoughts -Dude I can see why Ravon has a crush on her-**_

_**Beast Girl: Alright Dudette's D hurricane Does not own Teen Titans, if he did then me and Ravon would appear on the show!**_

_**D Hurricane: On with the Story!**_

_**DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**_

"Well I..I.. was asking something to Beast Girl." said ravon sweating again.Beast Girl was watching him,with curiosity as to what he was gonna ask.they were all looking at him waiting to hear the reason as to why he,and Beast Girl got to there universe in the first place.he prayed that something would draw attention from him to something else.Then as if on que,Robin,and Starfire walked into the room.

"Hey Cybrog,Why's everyone here?"He then noticed Beast Girl,and Ravon,as did Starfire.They pointed at the Two strange visiter's.

"WHO THE HECK ARE THEY!" said Starfire, and Robin in unison. With wide eye's."AND WHY DO THEY LOOK LIKE BEAST BOY AND RAVEN!" they shouted.

"We can explain" said Cybrog responded, useing his hands in a way to calm the Tarmarian, and Boy wonder down."While you see Raven and Beast Boy were talking, then these two" gesturing towards Beast Girl, and Ravon."Popped out of a dimensional rift, and landed here, unconscious, then The Guy with Purple hair, named Ravon woke up, that's this guys name, and the Green girl right here." he said pointing towards the female changeling.

"Okay let me get this straight" said Robin now calmed down." These two are from a different dimension, and they are related to Beast Boy, and Raven, and there names are Ravon, and Beast Girl? he asked, Question marks appearing on his head.

"No Robin, Beast Boy, and I are'nt related to these two" said Raven, in her montone voice.

"We may not be related but, are powers are similiar, becuase where from a different dimension, so we ended up here because... , I needed far more meditating then i suspected, and I needed to ask Beast Girl... " he needed an excuse as to why he sent them there, so he thought it out Reasonably. "Well you see... I had to ask Beast Girl if she could give me tips on how to ask out girls, Yeah that's it! And I got nervous, so... my powers went haywire, and sent us to this dimension" he said breathing a sigh of relief. the other's nodding in agreement. But Beast Girl felt hurt for some reason. _"Why do I feel so sad right now, it's not like I was expecting Ravon to ask me out, not that I like him like that" that thought lead to another. "Do I?" she quickly shock that thought out "No! that would never happen!" She thought. _Everyone looked at her to see she was staring at the ground, arms crossed, and looking as though she was annoyed by it.

"Umm... are you alright?" Asked Beast Boy as he tapped her shoulder, she looked up from the ground, she grined at the green boy.

"Sorry Beast Boy, I was just thinking of something totally awesome!" She shouted, Beast Boy only looked at her with interest.

"Really? What is it?" he said jumping up, and down, look a child getting a new toy, She looked around, then whispered in his ear, Beast boy was only nodding in response to her idea. he smirked as did Beast Girl. But the other paid no mind to them as, they were busy dicussing a way to get them back. Cybrog was the first to address the issue.

"Well ya'll does anybody know how to Ravon, and Beast Girl here back to there dimension?" as fate would have it he had no idea, as to getting them back.

"Well I suppose I could try, but I'm not sure if me and Beast Girl would end up on in a different dimension, I would need some spell books, that'll tell where in the galaxy, we're in." responed Ravon. Starfire seemed curious as to what there universe was like.

"Please tell us new friend Ravon, Is there dopplegangers of Robin, Cybrog, and I?" She was wondering for awhile, she just could'nt think of question to ask, until she come up with that question.

"Yeah I wanna know what the Cy looks like!" he said smiling proudly, Robin just looked interested and nodded, as did Ravon. Ravon then looked at them, but did'nt notice Beast Girl, and Beast Boy tappy toeing out of the room. He then started.

"Okay... well were to start? I'll start with Robin, my univeres Robin is named Robyn, She also has long black hair, her costume is alot like yours... like a traffic light" he said. Cybrog was laughing, Robin was fuming, and Starfire was really confused.

"Please what is a Traffic light?" She asked scratching her red hair. Ravon cleared his throat as to letting them know he was moving forward with his litttle speech.

"I'll continue now, Cybrog my universes you has, long curly hair, on the side of her real face, and has a female curves" Cybrog was shocked that someone like him could look like a girl, while... in a different universe, now it was Robyns turn to laughe!

"Cybrog I never thought that someone like you could be pre-PRETTY!" he laughed so hard that he was holding his sides, Starfire even managed to hold back giggles.

"Can I please... continue now?" Asked Ravon slighty annoyed for all the interruptions, everyone calmed down, and nodded meaning for him to comtinue." And Starfire, your a male with muscles, your outfit is different, your shirt reaches your waist line, you have short hair with bangs, and you wear spendex pants, anymore questions?

"No, but I'll help you find your dimension, I have spell books you could use to locate it, but you'll have to stay here in the mean time, until we find" Ravon shook his head.

"Yeah... but lets eat first I'm hungrey!"

"Alright lets get something to eat" said Robin. They all went out of the room, as soon as they opened the door, they saw Silkie, but they noticed that it was a stuffed toy made to look like Silkie. The other looked at the toy as though it was a weapon of mass destruction, but Stafire saw it as a gift, And ran up to it, she held it up to the other's.

"Ohh... look friends Beast Girl, and Beast Girl has Brought us a girt that resumbles my beloved bumbgorf " he smiles, as she's helf the toy in front of the other's, it suddenly inflates, then Explodes, shooting out mustard in all direction's. Beast Girl and Beast Boy laughing there heads off down the hall.

"Dudette! That was so Sweet!" laughes even harder.Holding his stomach, Beast Girl doing the same as well.

"GET THEM!" They shouted.Beast Boy and Beast Girl run, still with the grins plastered on there faces, they transform into cheetah's temporarily losing the other's, then finding there way to the Roof, they ran up to the roof and stopped and started laughing again, Beast Girl , was supporting herself from falling by supporting herself by holding on to Beast Boy's Shoulder. Beast Boy had no one to support him and he fell taking Beast Girl along with him, Beast Girl was'nt laugheing anymore, but Beast Boy was, she landed on top of him well he was still laughing, Beast Girl's , and Beast Boy'd lips were mere inches apart Beast Girl saw his lips, and blushed, she leaned in until she regained her senses and stood up.Blushing madly.

"Sorry Beast Boy" She said rubbing the back of her neck laughing nervously.

"It's alright" Finally able to suppresss his laughter, then suddenly Raven, and Ravon teleported the other's to the Roof, Beast Boy and Beast Girl, knew what was coming next.When never a titans did something like that they would get a humilating punishment.one thought played in there minds.

_"CRUD!"_

_**DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**_

There you dudes go Chapter four! Please Please Please please! Reveiw, I'm begging you!

(A/N) Hey dudes/dudette's I want you to give me a punishment for Beast Boy and Beast Girl, Just send me what you think should help, I'll accept any offer that I like, and I think is good, and I'll metion the person that gave me the Idea, if they want! I'll even take Annoymous reveiwers requests. So please!

Please Reveiw!

"Can't stop the Hurricane!"


	5. Punishment!

What's up dudes! Im back with an aweasome vengence! heh... Just kidding glad to be back, the reviews the writers, the flamers! okay... maybe not the Flamers but I don't seem to get any of those, and now to let Beast Boy do the Disclaimer!

_**D Hurricane: Okay Beast Boy say it-nodds head-**_

_**Beast Boy: Say what?**_

_**D Hurricane: You know, the Disclaimer!**_

_**Beast Boy: Oh... Yeah that thingy! D Hurricane does not own Teen Titans because, he would probably make a Movie with me as the main hero!**_

_**Beast Boy & D Hurricane: ON WITH THE SHOW!!**_

_**DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**_

"It's alright" Finally able to suppress his laughter, then suddenly Raven, and Ravon teleported the other's to the Roof, Beast Boy and Beast Girl, knew what was coming next. When never a titan did something like that, they would get a humiliating punishment. one thought played in there minds.

"CRUD!" They shouted and made tried turning into eagles and Get away, but as their luck would have it, they had to demons on their hides, two sphere's of energy surround the Changelings, they fought, and fought, but they couldn't break their dark Prisons, they feared for the worse, Ravon and Raven lowered the two prankster close enough for them to talk, Beast Boy, and Beast Girl were sweating up a storm, as the twin empaths, smirked.

"L-Look Rae, and Rae...w-were sorry" Beast Boy says Nervously, grinning but not of joy, but for not getting his butt kicked.

"Umm... Yeah! We'll never do it again!" Said Beast Girl also grinning like an idiot, The others seemed to be think it over, and they the huddled up, after awhile of conversing there sentence, I mean punishment, Robin walked over to the cowering duo, and said.

"We've decided that since you two love pranks so much that we'll give you two one" He smirked, Cyborg then walked over to Robin's side.

"Man this prank is gonna Sweet!" Says Cybrog, smirking at the two, which only caused them to sweat more, Then Raven, and Ravon looked at each other, and nodded, they both smirked at the two Changelings.

"What should we do Raven?" Asked Ravon, smirking towards Raven, smirked as well, she turned her Head to the Two.

"Ohhh... I think I know Raven" she smirked with pure joy, at what was about to come, which in turn earned them to loud gulps from the prankster's.

"What Are you gonna do to us!?" they screamed, the other's snicker at what was about to happen, the Next thing the tow prankster's knew they were hanging from the ceiling of the common room, tied together back to back upside down, well having special collars preventing them from morphing there way out of it, as the others were enjoying themselves, Robin playing video game with Cybrog, and Starfire cheering Robin on, and the two empaths were meditating next to each other."Aww...Com'on Rae Im sorry please... let us down!" said Beast Boy

"Yeah were sorry! it was just a joke!" Said Beast Girl, closing her eye's and face red from the Blood rushing to her face, as was Beast Boy's face, Raven, and Ravon shook their heads, and continued meditating, the two hang there for awhile, they returned to chanting, as they continued the Alarm went off.

"Arghh..." Grunted the two empaths, And Robin did his Famous line.

"Titans Trouble!" He shouted! he ran to the Titans main computer, he started typing away at the console, looking through varies files, he clicks on the enter key, and opens a monitor, displayed an image of Cinderblock attack town square "It's Cinderblock we have to stop him!" he shouted as he hammered his fist to his palm.

"Uhh... Robin, what about those two grass stains here?" says Cybrog, pointing at the upside down changelings, Robin looked at him then at the two changelings, Question mark appeared over his head, and he started tapping his face, becoming chirbi Robin, a light bulb appears over his head.

"We'll just have Ravon, and Raven take care of them" he stated.

"WHAT!?" Shouted Raven, and Ravon, Obviously upset, Robin raised his hand in front of him.

"Look I know what Your thinking, but Raven Your the only one that can keep Beast Boy under control, and Ravon, I'm guessing you can take care of Beast Girl, she is from your world, and if your world and this one are similar, I'm saying you can" said Robin.

"But what about Cinderblock?" Asked Raven" how will you, and the others take him down"

"Raven we've taken Cinderblock down before, Cyborg, Starfire, and I can take him down you and Ravon need to watch over Beast Boy, and Ravon" he said. And he and the others started walking out, but before, Cyborg left he turned around, and pecked his head out through the common room doors, smiling.

"Yeah maybe BB and Rae can get closer, and So can you Rae, and BG" he says cheerfully, and Runs off, Beast Girl and Raven blushing with wide eye's and shocked appearances, Well Beast Boy, and Ravon inwardly smiling and hoping that would happen, Ravon had more of a small smirk, and Beast Boy was grinning, Raven noticed the look on Beast Boy's face.

"Don't think anything of that! for the past three days you've been asking me out, and-and just don't get any ideas" she said with annoyance clearly evident in her voice, Beast Boy's grin faded, as Beast Girl, shook the thought of her and Ravon, but what Ravon noticed something.

"Wait he's been asking you out for the past three days?" he asked raising an eyebrow; Raven crossed her arms, making an uncaring gesture.

"You have no Idea" she said, Memories of the days started replying there selves.

**_DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD_**

**_FLASHBACK'S... !_**

**_"Hey Raven wanna go out sometime?" he asked her as she was meditating._**

**_"No Beast Boy, I don't want a relationship, or anything like that " her face showing annoyance_**

**_"Please...com'on Raven!"_**

**_"No!"_**

**_"Please...?"_**

**_"NO" she said as she passed Beast Boy, when he appeared out from behind the counter_**

**_"Awww..."_**

**_Then many Images of Raven saying no too Beast Boy appeared_**

**_DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD_**

"And that's how he's been this way, towards me" said Raven then Beast Girl, and Ravon Blushed, just the thought of them being together although they weren't exactly like them., but of different genders, it still caused them to blush. Beast Girl was getting bored and feeling sick of being upside down. she finally had enough.

"Can you two get us down now? I can't feel my head!" Stated Beast Girl

"Me too!" Said Beast Boy

"Fine" Said Raven, she sliced the rope that was holding them form the ceiling fan down, they landed on there heads

"OUCH!" They screamed, Ravon smirked as did Raven.

_**DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**_

Hey dudes sorry I couldn't end this with a cliffhanger, so glad I got off my butt, Sooo... PLEASE REVEIW!

PLEASE REVIEW!

"CAN"T STOP THE HURRICANE!"


	6. Mind Escape

Hey dudes and dudette's sorry it's been awhile your probably wondering what's gonna happen next, Actually I do because Im the writer but you get the point right? while okay I have some news I might stop writing fic's because I feel like Im losing my touch, I haven't been getting as much reveiws as I used to... Does everyone hate me now, Im a lousy writer, because it seems like some other writers can get 12 reveiws for stories at only 900 words while I do like 1800-2000 words. I guess their just better then me... I wish I could be like them

_**D HURRICANE: Whatever I don't own the Teen titans**_

_**Beast Boy: D Hurricane dude whats wrong?**_

_**D Hurricane: Nothings... -sighes-**_

_**Beast Boy: Well... I guess its on with the show...**_

_**DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**_

"And that's how he's been this way, towards me" said Raven then Beast Girl, and Ravon Blushed, just the thought of them being together although they weren't exactly like them., but of different genders, it still caused them to blush. Beast Girl was getting bored and feeling sick of being upside down. She finally had enough.

"Can you two get us down now! I can't feel my head!" Stated Beast Girl

"Me too!" Said Beast Boy

"Fine" Said Raven, she sliced the rope that was holding them form the ceiling fan down, they landed on there heads

"OUCH!" They screamed, Ravon smirked as did Raven. Beast Boy rubbed their butts as they landed, they had their eye's closed from the pain, as the two empath's chuckled, the two changelings shoot up.

"That wasn't funny!" they shouted as their heads grew three times there regular size, with blushes of embarrassment clearly on their faces, they stopped and composed their selves.

"We didn't laugh; we just smiled that's all..." Raven said dryly, looking uncaring as usual, as did Ravon.

"Yes that's right" Said Ravon as he started walking towards the kitchen, he started searching around but before he started looking around, he turned to the others, he opened his mouth, and asked a question that was a matter of life or death. "Where do you guys keep the tea?" huh... thought he would have asked something else.

"Umm... sure let me help you?" Raven asked as she walked towards him, and they found the tea, and took out the pot, and started making tea after that they waited and leaned against the counter, as they waited for the water to come to a boil, while they were busy Beast Girl, and Beast Boy stood up, watching this they quickly got bored, and decided to play the Game system.

"Hey Beast Girl play ya!" he said excitedly, wiggling his eyebrows, she smiled in response.

"YOUR ON!" she said, as they raced to the game station, and started playing Mega Monkey's 3, both shouting and pushing each other trying to win, the two empath's were getting really annoyed with the two, they hoped that their they would be ready soon, and as if a god in the universe answered their pry's, the tea pot came to a boil, they sighed in relief the sounds of the two were annoying them to no end, but Ravon kept thinking on his action earlier that day when he said that he was only asking Beast Girl on advice, he felt that he should have just said that he wanted to go out with her, but he knew that he would never be that open in front of that many people, he sighed and looked into his cup, watching the tea, and looking at his reflection, a sad expression played across his face.

"Are you alright you seem off... ?" asked Raven. Which snapped Ravon out of his thoughts, in truth Raven could tell his was stressed, and Ravon also knew that but kept it to himself, there was little thoughts or feelings, but they felt it was wrong to invade other's privacy.

"Umm... I'm alright just thinking" he said. Raven nodded, and went back to drinking, she also thought back to when she told them about how many times she said no to Beast Boy, she really liked him, as much as Ravon liked Beast Girl, but when she was at Azerath she felt she could never be loved or liked the way Beast Boy liked her, she guessed it was because of his animal instincts that he chose her as a mate, and she didn't want to have that, but she was also having problems with her emotions, right now she was trying to get them to shut up.

**_DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD_**

"Com' on Rae give Beast Boy a chance it could be fun!" shouted Happy, cheering her on within her mind like a cheer leader, as brave and knowledge, timid, and the brown Raven known as Hygienically Challenged, the brown emotion clone was just standing there cleaning her ears, and burped, then looked at the other's in a lazy fashion as she just stood there not really caring what was going on, and decided it was time to say something intelligent.

"Im gonna start digging threw some garbage!" she said, and saw the blank look on the other's, but it looked like knowledge was about to throw up.

"Umm... no thanks" they said in unison.

"Back to the matter at hand... Raven you should give Beast Boy a chance, it would be nice to have some data on what would it be like to date him, he could be more then a friend" said knowledge

"Im not a giving Beast Boy a chance, and I don't like him, so stop!" she shouted to her emotions.

"Raven where your feelings, we know how you feel!" shouted brave without fear. and as strong as ever not letting anything scare her.

"You will if you know what's good for you!" shouted Raven.

"Okay..." squeaked Brave, so much for being brave and without fear, timid then peeked out from Happy's cloak, shaking and scared, trying to outter out the words she's been meaning to.

"R-Rav-en... I-I think may-be you... you sh-should give him a chance, as she said that the Brown emotion walked away from the group happy, because she was about to do what she enjoyed most get dirty (not like that you Perv's!)

"Timid don't start" said Raven her voice now dripping with venom, timid shrieked as she hid behind Happy again, knowledge was about to speak until Raven said.

"If I hear anymore about me with Beast Boy I will pay you all a private visit!" she threatened them, they all stopped and ran off to their own realms, as they left, Ravon was also in his world, but it was much more different then Raven's, but then Raven was interrupted.

"HEY RAVEN!" Shouted Beast Boy from the couch

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**

_**DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**_

Next Time on Gender bend love, we get top see into Ravon's mind and see what emotions he has, and Im gonna let you vote on which extra emotion will be here are your opitions!

A. Pervy

B. Idoit

C. confused

you chose the color see ya!

_**DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**_

_**"PLEASE REVEIW!!"**_


	7. Chapter 7

Hey dudes Am back I know it's soon, but you all reveiwed so much that I decided that Im gonna Update, and I might not be working on this fic for awhile unless you guys reveiw as much as you did last time, Im so happy!

_**D Hurricane: Hey dudes thanks for the Reviews -smiles-**_

_**Beast Boy: Yeah we got so much thanks all off you!**_

_**Beast Girl: Yeah he was so happy that he decided that he would update today!**_

_**D Hurricane: Wait... what! -shouts- but I-I just updated like yesterday**_

_**Ravon: Don't you think they've earned it ?**_

_**D Hurricane: Alright... starts typing**_

_**D Hurricane, Beast Girl, Ravon, and Beast Boy: ON WITH THE SHOW!**_

_**DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**_

If I hear anymore about me with Beast Boy I will pay you all a private visit!" she threatened them, they all stopped and ran off to their own realms, as they left, Ravon was also in his world, but it was much more different then Raven's, but then Raven was interrupted.

"HEY RAVEN!" Shouted Beast Boy from the couch, as he turned his head to look at her, smiling hoping she would say yes.

"Beast Boy if this is about... " she said as she was angry from be bugged from her emotions, now she was about to be annoyed from what her emotions were talking about, Beast Boy had a nervous look to his face, his eye's widened with some fear in his eye's.

"N-no Rae it's just, I was w-wondering if you wanted to play?" he asked hoping she would spend sometime with him, seeing that she mostly never spends time with him, Raven had that kind of look that said, that said I will kill you, so she glared daggers at him, Beast Boy was scared he felt that Raven was thirty feet tall with flames in her eye's and that he was small like a chirbi, he had a anime style sweat drop.

"O-o kay guess y-you don't wanna hehehehehehe" he said turning his head to look at the screen once again, Beast Girl saw the look at shock on Beast Boy's eye's chuckled, Beast Boy stopped his cowering, and glared at her.

"What's so funny!?" Beast Girl fell on her back, laughing so hard that she thought she was going to be sick.

"Nothing BB just... hahahahaahahahahaha...! a scardy cat, I wouldn't have been scared, I would have said something back, like you can't scare me Raven Am tougher then you!" she said proudly, as she pumped her fist in the air, but little did she know raven heard everything she said as she was towering above her with a annoyed look, Beast Girl kept saying things that kept making Raven angry, Beast Boy was pointing behind her waving his arms around to tell her to ran, Beast Girl finally saw his actions, "Why are you...?" she then realized that Raven was behind her, and gulped," She's right behind me isn't she?" Beast Boy nodded his head with bids of sweat running down his face, she slowly turned her head to look at the annoyed empath, "Hey Rae you know I didn't mean that right? hehehe..."

"You Have five seconds to ran" she said annoyance clearly in her Voice, Beast suddenly become very nervous, and started shaking, she then smiled in hope's of changing her mind so she said something that would get her out of anything, that it was so amazingly intelligent that it would save her from the wrath of raven.

"Am s-sorry Rae" okay that wasn't intelligent at all.

"Now you only get three seconds to ran!!"

"But Rae...?"

"Three... "Said raven.

"RAN!!" shouted Beast Boy panicking, Beast Girl started ranning then Raven said.

"ONE!!" and started chasing Beast Girl Around, both looking small and Chirbi, Raven hovering above Beast Girl's head shooting bolts of black energy, while she screamed and ran around the room, but Ravon wasn't Paying attention he was to caught up in his own Nevermore to really care.

**_DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD_**

In nevermore their stood 6 emotions one with a red cloak being angry, also yellow as in knowledge, light blue one being happy, and an orange one being rude, purple being flirt, and the finally emotion were black, as this emotion smirked with a strange blush on his face, suddenly Anger spoke.

"Hey why did you do that to my Beast Girl you should have asked her out you Idiots !!" he said trying to stay in control as his four glowing yellow eye's started flashing like a lamp, "I should tear you into pieces for doing that to my Beast Girl! now she'll probably want me!"

"Clam down Anger, and since when is Beast Girl yours?" Asked Knowledge, Anger ignored him, and crossed his arms in defeat, "Ravon if you really wish for Beast Girl to notice you, then try talking to her about it"

"I tried and look where we are now?" he said sighing.

"That was only because you didn't finish your meditation session" he said, suddenly, the light blue emotion came up smiling.

"Yeah we should totally try it, we should ask her out, imagine how much fun we could have! we could play tag, hide an go seek, marco polo!!"as he was blubbering on about the things they could do, but no one really paid attention to him.

"Yeah all the kissing, the holding the dates, and her pretty eye's..." he sighs as he imagines his self with he" And her long beau..." as he was about to finish, the strange black cloaked emotion spoke.

"Yeah her beautiful long luscious legs..." he drooled with a large blush on his face, All the other emotions blushed, as they thought about what he said.

"SHUT UP PERVY DONT! TALK THAT WAY ABOUT MY BEAST GIRL!!" shouted Anger.

"She's not yours Anger, and why do does Ravon even have you as an emotion anyway?" said rude, rather rudely, huh pun, oh back to the story, but the black cloaked emotion didn't listen and continued fantasizing on the jade colored girl.

"Yeah and her beautiful hips and her Chest, and that great rock hard A..." But before he could finish his mouth was covered by the other emotions, all of them hitting him as he continued shouting naughty things about Beast Girl

"THAT ENOUGH!" Shouted Ravon, "If Beast Girl doesn't want me, then theirs nothing we can do, but just let it be..." he sighed and returned to the real world he saw that Beast Boy was poking the side of his head, Ravon was clearly being annoyed, and a nerve seemed to pulse on his head as he glared at Beast Boy, Beast just seemed to poke him with a blank stare looking in awe. "Tell me why your poking me... Before I throw you out the window" he said as Beast Boy jumped back shocked.

"Ummm... I just wanted to ask what you were doing, hehehehehehe"the Next thing Beast Boy knew he was on the Titans tower bay. "Dude what the heck just happened? I didn't even see him throw me out the window!" he said soaked from head to toe.

**_DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD_**

**_OUTSIDE IN THE CITY_**

Outside in the city a large swirling electrical portal opened up in an alley way, and the portal shoot out three strange looking figures, and the figures were no other then Robyn, Cybra, Starblaze, with Robyn on the bottom, her eye's swirling and dizzy looking as the other two groaned, and rubbed their heads.

"Man that was weird... "Said Cybra, as Starblaze rubbed his head, being on top of their pile up.

"My friends... I believe we are the okay?" he asked, looking around dazed from their trip through dimensions, Starblaze, and Cybra heard a muffled shouting, they looked down, and saw that they were piled up on Robyn, she stuck her head out.

"GET OFF ME!" she shouted. They stood up, and helped Robyn to her feet.

"Opps sorry Girl hehehehe..." said Cybra

"Yes we are the sorry Girlfriend Robyn, shall we search for Friends Beast Girl, and Ravon?" he asked.

"Sure... Cybra can you locate them?" she ordered, Cybra nodded her head, and lifted her arm, and started checking if they were in the area, her arm dropped, and she sighed in disappointment.

"Sorry Robyn I can't find them my locator doesn't work in this dimension" Starblaze looked sad, Robyn was about to spread them out to search, but they heard a loud crash, and ran outside of the alley and saw Cinderblock being pushed back, as people ran shouting.

"But we should help these people first! TITANS GO!" Robyn shouted, as she shouted they didn't notice the three figures running at Cinderblock, one short and with a pole in his hands, one large, and bulky, and one flying in the air with glowing green hands, as the Alternate Universe titans neared they were shocked to see that the regular universes titans appearance, so Starblaze broke the silence, as his and the other two mouth's were agape, and asked the question that was bugging them.

"Friends I didn't know we have siblings... **_TO BE CONTINUED!!_**

_**TO BE CONTINUED!!**_

_**DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**_

_**Okay now it's your time to vote again, but it's be for which fic I should work on Next here are your opitions!**_

A. True Beast Form

B. Gender Bend Love

C. Beast Boy's Rasengan

Give me your votes please...

_**DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**_

And thank you all so much for reveiwing so much you all must really like me! I want to become a great writer like so many here, but I need to keep at it, so i can level up to my Idols here on

See ya!

_**"PLEASE REVEIW!!"**_


	8. Talk to myself?

Hey I'm back dude's sorry If I haven't updated as soon as I was promising, I've been having some problems, and I'm glad to be finally over them, am so sad... but hey I can't have a break I'm the Hurricane, I can't stop, won't stop! And am now a Graduate of my High School,and now have a diploma,

_**D Hurricane: Hey guys! You'll never guess who I got to do the disclaimer this time! **_

_**Raven and Beast Boy: Who? **_

_**D Hurricane: beautifulpurpleflame! **_

_**BPF: HELP! I'm being held hostage! **_

_**Beast Boy: Dude, did you kidnap her? **_

_**D Hurricane: ...no.**_

_**BPF: I was in the middle of writing two BBxRae stories and suddenly I was knocked out and when I woke up I was tied to this chair! He only JUST took the gag out of my mouth!**_

_**Raven: D, you've got seriously issues. **_

_**D Hurricane: Alright, BPF, I'll let you go as soon as you give the disclaimer. **_

_**BPF: Fine. D Hurricane does not in anyway, shape, or form own Teen Titans. There, happy? Now let me go!**_

_**D Hurricane: Okay, you're free to go... after you read all of my stories and recommend them to all of your friends!**_

_**BPF: No!**_

_**DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**_

"But we should help these people first! TITANS GO!" Robyn shouted, as she shouted they didn't notice the three figures running towards Cinderblock, one short and with a pole in his hands, one large, and bulky, and one flying in the air with glowing green hands, as the Alternate Universe titans neared, they were shocked to see that the regular universes titans appearance, so Starblaze broke the silence, as his and the other two mouth's were agape, and asked the question that was bugging them.

"Friends I didn't know we have siblings... ?"he said pointing lumpy towards the regular titans, with question marks circling his head, Robyn, and Cybra were speechless they felt was they couldn't move, the very site of the other titans was a lot to take in, so they did what anybody would, including StarBlaze.

"Ah!" they screamed unfortunately for them the other Titans heard them, Robin was the first as he was about to deal a strike to the cement giant Robin heard the scream of the alternate titans, and as he was looking he could only say.

"Huh... " he only looked at them, especially Robyn, he studied the Robin look alike, but he wasn't attracted to her just interested in knowing about his alternate dimensional self, but he was distracted and didn't notice that their was Cinderblocks massive fist aimed at Robin, but he didn't see it coming and was sent flying in the air.

"ROBIN!!" Shouted StarFire, and went and caught him.

"Robin are you the alright?" she said holding him bridal style as his head anime style knock out eye's.

"Uh..." he grunted, Cyborg was struggling , but he seemed okay as he was exchange blow to blow from Cinderblock, he grunted from time to time as he was trying his best, and seemed to be winning.

"HEY STAR, BIRD BOY ALITTE HELP HERE!" he shouted, when Cinderblock kicked him and sent in towards a building crushing and making a large whole in the building Cyborg struggled to get up, as he was getting up StarFire sent a starbolt at Cinderblock, while holding Robin with the other hand, Robin was still dazed and stunned from looking at his alternate self's and couldn't utter a word.

"Robin what is wrong? Why do you not respond?"She asked. Robin after finally regaining some of his senses pointed a finger at the alternate titans, Starfire looked at where he was pointing and was surprised but unlike Robin she didn't panic she smiled at figured that they were probably fans of theirs, she waved but she didn't see that CinderBlock had a street light and smacked her across the face sending her back flying, with Robin still in her hand, Cinderblock smiled at how easy he had defeated the Titans, the alternate Titans leader Robyn snapped out of her daze and realized that the Titans were in trouble.

"Guys their in trouble, Titans Go!"she said as she charged forward, StarBlaze and Cybra fellowed they neared the Giant monster, Cinderblock heard them and took a defensive stance, as Robyn Pulled out her Pole, and pulled it back aiming for a massive hit, Cinderblock, crossed his arms infront of him, as Robyn as about to strike Cinderblock was slammed from the side by Cyborg, Cinderblock hit the building.

"Boo Ya!" he shouted and started dancing, Robyn then landed and Cyborg opened his eye's and saw the Alternate Titans, his eye's went wide and his jaw hit the ground at the site of the AU Titans.

"Aw... man not more different dimension guys" he said slapping his forehead, and dragging his hand down his face, the AU titans looked confused and had those looks, you know the one's when you get in a really embarrassing situation, and you end up in a really awkward silence kinda like that, so Robyn finally gained her senses and spoke to Cyborg.

"Wait what do you mean other Dimension guys" she asked but before Cyborg could answer Robin and Starfire came attacking both believing that the AU Attacked them, Robin Rose his stiff and was about to slam it down but.

"WAIT MAN! THEIR NOT THE BAD GUYS!" Cyborg shouted and stood in the way of his attack hitting Cyborg on his thick metal head, leaving a lump.

"OUCH! DAMN ROBIN!"he said as Robin landed and on his feet, ready to strike again, but heard Cyborg, looking like he was about to kill, and Robin shrieking in size, looking chibi like.

"WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT CHARGING IN LIKE THAT!"he said as his head grew ten times it's regular size, and towered over Robin, as a small Starfire stood behind Robin.

"Gee... I-I'm sorry Cyborg I thought they were one of Slade's evil clone's or something... " he said as Cyborg calmed down and finally regained his senses.

"That's alright Robin, these guys aren't evil in fact I think they might be here for Ravon, or Beast Girl" Robyn Heard her friends names as did Starblaze and Cybra.

"WAIT! You guys know about Beast Girl and Ravon ? Tell us where are they are right now demanded Robyn. The others looked at her as if scared, Robin then leaned towards Cyborg, and whispered.

"Am I really like that?"

"You have no Idea..." Robyn raised a brow as she narrowed her eye's waiting for a response, Starfire toke this time to be completely normal and greet them like a sophisticated lady.

"Oh... Robin is not your alternate self most adorable!" she yelled and ran to her and hugged her so hard it could kill an elephant, so much for being sophisticated, Robyn looked like she was about to pass out, and suddenly Robin himself was being hugged by Starblaze, both of the choking for lack of air caped crusaders, said.

"CAN"T BREATH!" and started turning blue, the two Star's dropped them, and after apologizing, so they went back to talking about where their friends were.

"Alright now that we have that out of the way I'm Robyn, and that's Cybra" pointing towards the metallic female. "That StarBlaze and we are the Titans, of a different universe judging on how you guys look, same goes for you" she said.

"And were also the Teen titans but from this universe I'm Robin" he says gesturing to himself. "That's Starfire, and that's that's Cyborg" he says pointing to the two from order of the names he said, Starfire then stood forward.

"Hello new friends am Starfire would you please be my friends? What planet are you from, what your favorite color, would you like to be friends?" she asked smiling, she said then Starblaze went to her her smiling.

"we would most enjoy being your friends!" he said smiling, Starfire jumped in joy, or floated I can't tell anymore when it comes to her, Robin and Robyn both sighed.

"Boyfriend/Girlfriends" they both looked at each other in shock, both blushing.

"Wait you mean your dating her/him too!?" they shouted while pointing at one another, Cybra and cyborg just stood side by side, looking at the stupidity of it all.

"Okay guys stop" said Cyborg, Cybra in stood forward.

"Come on, guys weren't we here looking for Beast Girl and Ravon?" Robyn, and Robin stopped pointing and StarBlaze and Starfire stopped as while.

"Wait you guys guys are from Beast Girl and Ravon's universe?" I don't how he couldn't have gotten that, I mean it's kinda obvious even BB/BG could have gotten that right? Their different genders just like the first two, I mean come on how stupid could they be?

"SHUT UP NARRATOR" all the titans shouted

"Okay..."

"Okay now that the writer stopped talking we need to get Beast Girl and Ravon, and I'm assuming you have them" said Robyn to Robin, he nodded.

"you'd be right in assuming, their back in our tower with Beast Boy and Raven, Ravon has been looking for a way to return to your universe, and hasn't find a way yet, so you guys must have a way back right?"

"Yes we do, don't we Cybra?" she asked, Cybra panicked and started sweating.

"Um... opp s" she said.

"YOU MEAN WE DON"T HAVE A WAY BACK HOME!" Robyn shouted.

"Nope... " she squeaked.

_**LATER AT TITANS TOWER**_

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

_**DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**_

_**Hey guys sorry About taking so long I had so much stuff to prepare for graduation that I forgot about writing and now I will be able to write my fic's for more often, hope you gusy still wanna review or me please...**_

"_**PLEASE REVEIW!" **_

_**"Hey do you like the BBxRAE Pairing? do you like fanfictions then join the Royal Order of BBXrae Knight we have amazing topic's to talk about, anytime we are there to help, if you wanna make a fic, then we can help you, and you can talk some of your favorite writer's like BBissocute, Qwertyman, Flying Frog, and D hurricane, Join now!!**_

_**Here's the site! just type it down!!**_

**_Http: Robrk . 9 . forumer . com / just remove the spaces and your there, what are you doing just reading this, join now!!_**


	9. Finally!

_**Hey Dudes it me again, and I've learned something, I can't make you dude's review so Im gonna stop asking for reviews, because you guys really don't care enough to review, but at least I know you dude's are reading that, and the reason I ask for Reviews is because I like hearing people's thoughts on my fic's so... without further ado I bring you Gender Bend Love CH 9!**_

_**D Hurricane: "Okay it's time for the disclaimer... So I'll let Raven say it!"**_

_**Raven:" Why me? Why don't you use Beast Boy?"**_

_**D Hurricane: "Because your Boyfriend's getting his new comic's"**_

_**Raven:-blushes- "HE"S NOY MY BOYFRIEND! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU! -she starts chasing D Hurricane- D Hurricane does not own Teen Titans! BECAUSE HE WONT LIVE THAT LONG!**_

_**D Hurricane: HELP!! **_

_**DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD\**_

"Okay now that the writer stopped talking we need to get Beast Girl and Ravon, and I'm assuming you have them" said Robyn to Robin, he nodded.

"you'd be right in assuming, their back in our tower with Beast Boy and Raven, Ravon has been looking for a way to return to your universe, and hasn't find a way yet, so you guys must have a way back right?"

"Yes we do, don't we Cybra?" she asked, Cybra panicked and started sweating.

"Um... opp s" she said.

"YOU MEAN WE DON"T HAVE A WAY BACK HOME!" Robyn shouted.

"Nope... " she squeaked.

_**LATER AT TITANS TOWER**_

Beast Girl had many bruises and appeared to have been mulled by a steam driven street sweeper driven by the incredible Hulk, but no this was Raven's doing, true Raven had never been one lose her temper but Raven had been having problems with her temper, and some self actualization, still she refused to admit her feelings, or address them at all for that fact, after her session with Beast girl Raven Went off to her Room looking for Ravon's and Beast Girl's Universe or dimension, Beast Girl walked through the common room doors dragging her feet across the red carpet, Holding her arm, as she went by the kitchen table's she saw Ravon Sitting and reading another book, she sighed and made her way to the couch, Sitting down and relaxing her damaged skin, and maybe some bone's, Ravon Felt a presence as he was reading he then looked towards the couch, she sighed, as she slouched down on the couch Ravon, questioned weather or not, he should help her, He stirred at her for awhile as his emotions talked it out, as we enter the "Nevermore" of Ravon, all the emotions were gathered together in a circle all in the middle of what appeared to be a walk way into then Realm's of Each emotion, all a lined in a circle formation each having their own path into each realm, as they all sat on there rock seats, they were all huddled around each other trying to settle the matter at hand getting Ravon to talk to Beast Girl, Knowledge stood above the other's.

"Please gentlemen we need to get Ravon to admit his feelings and ask out Beast Girl Already we know he likes her ,just too afraid, when we tried our first time, Ravon had been to eager to ask her and hadn't finished his mediation which caused us to send us into an alternate dimension... but that doesn't mean we can't try here, he has to ask her out, or at least try to, because we all remember what happened last time he tried to deny his feelings, any Idea's on what we should do in our current situation? He asked all then emotions, some of them whispered to each other, and emotions like anger and timid seemed to keep to their selves as like other's Courage seemed to pump her fist's in the air looking at everything like a challenge, and Pervy kept to himself, having disgusting thoughts, not to mention he was also tied up due to the fact that he always said well Pervy things, After awhile they had decided to let Ravon do it on his own, they had faith in him, except Anger, who wanted to take control and forcedly make Beast Girl go out with him, and Timed was to shy and doubtful.

Ravon finally got the nerve to go talk to her, he closed his book and made his way to where Beast Girl was sitting at, he made it seem like it was just causal, but then he saw the bruises on her face, he knew it was Raven's and decided to help. "Beast Girl? Do you want that I should heal your injuries?" he asked to trying to keep his cool, and his blush from surfacing, she turned her head and saw Ravon looking at her, she was in pain and did need his help, he decided to sit next ti her.

"Thanks Ravon..." she said smiling kindly at him, Ravon nodded his head, he lifted both of his hands on brought them to her head, he had to lean up to her being that she was taller then him, Beast Girl blushed having him so close, Ravon's Empathy didn't catch her feelings, because he was to busy with his own Blush, she decided to loosen the tension. "Um... thanks Ravon, thanks for helping me... I really needed it" she said as he was working on her wrists

"N-no problem Beast Girl" he stuttered and kicking himself mentally for it,he decided it was either now or never "Beast girl you know I-I care about you right" he said blushing more then ever, looking odd because his skin was a pale Grey

"Y-yes... I-I do Ravon..." she squeaked blushing and her face in shock, a small sweat drop coming down her face, she didn't know where this was going, Ravon looked away Beast Girls eye's still on Ravon's, Ravon turned his eye's back to Beast Girls in truth he had always liked her eye's they were always a beautiful forest green, he could stare at them all day, Beast Girl couldn't help but stare back, she could never tell why she liked his lavender colored eye's which seemed to match his hair, they couldn't tell but their faces where inching closer and closer together, as they neared their eye's appeared to be closing, as they were mere inches from each other's lips,

"Beast girl..." whispered Ravon. He said as he tilted his head to the side slightly, Beast girl did the same, neither having kissed but seemed to be following their feelings for each other,

"Ravon..."she said, whispering back, finally their lips made contact, both officially giving one another their first kiss, Beast Girl put her hand on his cheek kissing more passionately, Beast Girl fell back on the couch, Ravon still kissing her, Beast Girl moving her leg against his, Ravon putting his arms around her waist, both in away couldn't stop, as if it was an invisible force wouldn't let them stop, Ravon's Emotions have been going Crazy and Anger seemed to have a pleasant smirk on along with his scary four eye's, Timid was blushing and smiling.

"She... she likes us?" he said shocked, all of a sudden as if god was angry, The common room doors opened up, then all of the other titans entered the room, Beast Spitting a fish from out his mouth, Raven Holding a book, and Robin, and all the other Titans including the AU Titans had entered the room.

"BEAST GIRL! RAVON!" The Au Titans shouted

_**DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**_

_**There you go dude's sorry it took me so long, and I will no longer be asking for reveiws just if you care enough then Review but that doesn't mean don't just do it if you like the story enough, Now if you dude's excuse me I have to get back to working on true Beast Form**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!!**_

"_**CAN"T STOP THE HURRICANE!!"**_


	10. WHY DID YOU SAY THAT!

Hey dude's it me D Hurricane Again, sorry I haven't updated, Sometimes I get the nerve to write and sometimes I don't, I don't get as much reviews as I used to... also I have some other news, I'm now 18 My birthday is today, June 19! and I want reviews for Presents!

_**D hurricane: Hey Santa can I have can I have reviews for my fic's this Christmas**_

_**Santa:My boy it's June? -he says, as D hurricane sits on him like a five year old-**_

_**D hurricane: Please... Santa? -tears in eye's-**_

_**Santa: I'm sorry my boy, maybe your not good enough to get a good amount of reviews, and you also don't own Teen Titans in any way shape or form.**_

_**D hurricane: Aw...**_

_**DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**_

"Beast Girl..." whispered Ravon. He said as he tilted his head to the side slightly, Beast girl did the same, neither having kissed but seemed to be following their feelings for each other,

"Ravon..."she said, whispering back, finally their lips made contact, both officially giving one another their first kiss, Beast Girl put her hand on his cheek kissing more passionately, Beast Girl fell back on the couch, Ravon still kissing her, Beast Girl moving her leg against his, Ravon putting his arms around her waist, both in away couldn't stop, as if it was an invisible force wouldn't let them stop, Ravon's Emotions have been going Crazy and Anger seemed to have a pleasant smirk on along with his scary four eye's, Timid was blushing and smiling.

"She... she likes us?" he said shocked, all of a sudden as if god was angry, The common room doors opened up, then all of the other titans entered the room, Beast Spitting a fish from out his mouth, Raven Holding a book, and Robin, and all the other Titans including the AU Titans had entered the room.

"BEAST GIRL! RAVON!" The Au Titans shouted. Beast Girl suddenly moved away from Ravon, blushing she didn't know why she was kissing him before in a way it just happened, at first they were looking into each other's eye's next thing they know their making out this didn't make sense to her, and she breathed a sigh, thanking some merciful god out there, for the couch to block the other Titans view of Beast Girls, and Ravon's tongue session, Ravon was enjoying the kiss by was sad in a way to have finally kissed her, they both sat up, trying to act normal, The other titans, watched this.

"FRIENDS BEAST GIRL AND RAVON IM SO GLAD YOU TWO ARE THE UNHARMED!" Said StarBlaze, as he flew towards his to friends, finally being able to see the she caught them in a massive bear hug, squeezing them until they turned blue.

"N-need air!" they said, Beast Girl became, a fly and flew out of his arms, as for Ravon he phased through his arms and started taking in deep breath's, Raven could sense that something had happened between, Beast Girl and Ravon, but at the moment she chose to ignore it for the time being, she looked out the giant windows of the tower, and saw that the sun was setting, she turned to the AU Titans leader, she watched as the Girl wonder (Always wanted to say that) approached her team mates.

"Beast Girl, Ravon, how did you two end up here?"she said taking her serious leader like look, or that like Robin gets when he's being obsessive over Slade , Ravon sighed and knew this question was inescapable.

"Robyn, you see I was about to ask Beast Girl, some information on dating... I've been wanting to have a relationship with someone, seeing as Beast Girl was the only I could tell this too, I decided to ask her for some information, I ended up opening a dimensional rift, which was due to my careless actions, for not mediating enough during the preparation time, I was doing at the time" he said, making sound as complicated as he could, to confuse Beast Girl, but Beast Boy heard this as well, and his eye's looked like little swirls from an anime series, so did Beast Girls, they both fell over from the.

"The who's a what, whatie what?" they said, eye's still spinning, Cybra helped Beast Boy to his feet, and Cyborg helped.

"Watch it green bean, don't fry that tiny mind of yours"said Cybra to Beast Boy chuckling , Cyborg smiled at this finding it really funny, how his other side worked and found that he liked the way the universe worked when it came to him.

"Um... are they going to be okay?"asked Raven, being as plain as she normally is when these things happen.

"Yeah, you know b, he doesn't really understand all this, maybe be a little more simple, for him, seeing as he doesn't use his brain much" said Cyborg as he busted out laughing.

"Beast Boy/Beast Girl had a brain?"Said Raven, and Ravon in unison, they both smiled at this, Suddenly Beast Boy, and Beast Girl stood right up, looking annoyed.

"HEY I TOTALLY HAVE A BRAIN!"they said at the same time, like Ravon and Raven, they shouted as they shuck their fists in the air.

"Ravon don't mess with Beast Girl! That goes for you as well Raven" said Robin, he looked towards the AU Titans leader signaling for her to act, she nodded in return and looked towards everyone in the room.

"Listen up teams, my team his traveled here to find, Ravon, and Beast Girl, but someone made didn't design away back..." Said Robyn, her eye's aimed at Cybra, she knew who Robyn was talking about, and put her right arm behind her head, a small sweat drop coming down the side of her head appeared, Robin crossed his arms knowing that Cyborg sometimes would goof up like Cybra " Now we have no why of returning home, at least not at the moment, and we will need to stay the night, if that's alright with Robin" she turned her attention towards Robin.

"Sure that's alright with us, but we''ll need to assign each of your team mates a room for each titan, So chose your rooms" he said, Beast girl, was standing next to Beast Boy holding her hand, under her chain, and tapping her foot, looking up thinking of which room would be best for her, Beast Boy took a similar thinking pose, Ravon looked down thinking, Raven leaned up against a close by table, crossing her arms, Cybra, and Cyborg had decided that they would sleep in the same room, Cyborg had a spare charger just encase of emergencies like this, so they knew who they were bunking with, Starfire would sleep in her room with Robin, and Robyn would sleep in Robin's room with Starblaze but they kept that to their selves, and decided that they would tell the other's, Perv's, I guess that's some couples for ya, After awhile of thinking, Ravon decided that he would bunk with Beast Girl, in Raven's room, and Raven would bunk with Beast Boy, some would think that she would be afraid to go into his room, but a day earlier, Robin had forced Beast Boy to clean his room, seems that he didn't like killer green socks attacking him every time he wanted to talk to Beast Boy, so he cleaned his room, or do extra training for a week, you could tell which one he'd do.

"Okay now that we all have our room's, we can enjoy ourselves for the time being, so let's order some pizza guys?" Said Robin, in truth he was starving, he was so focused with all this dimensional stuff that he had forgotten to eat, everyone in the room agreed, Beast Boy ran up to the titans phone.

"Oh! Oh! Oh!" I'll ORDER IT!" he said as he grabbed the phone until Cyborg, had ran behind him, and tried to stop him from order, they shouted and fought over what they should get, After awhile they ordered the Pizza, when it came they all sat down, the table was really crowded Robyn was at the end of the right side of the table, next to him was Starfire, next to her was Cyborg, to Cybrog's left was Ravon, Next to Ravon, was Starblaze, across from him was Raven, and Next to her, was Beast Boy, and next to him was Beast girl, and last but not least Cybra, which was across from Robin, they had used a larger table then they would normally use, seeing as they had guests that looked almost just like them, but different genders, as Cyborg was eating his Pizza he noticed that every time they ate Pizza Raven would sit next to Beast Boy, she always said that she didn't have feelings for the green boy, but he knew there was something there for them, so he decided to address the issue (sorry I watched the Practice today)

"Hey Rae... Why is It when we order Pizza you always sit next to b huh?"he said smugly, and raised a brow, he knew he was on to something seeing the heat raising to her face, she stopped bitting her Pizza, and swallowed her food, almost Choking on her bite, she relaxed, and straightened out her face, Before she could even answer his Question, Cybra looked at Ravon.

"And yeah, that's right and why do you keep looking at Beast Girl, Ravon?" Both of the Metal Titans knew were this was going the other's just watched, Ravon blushed, right after that, all eye's were on the Purple and green couples, Raven phased through the ground, leaving her Pizza behind.

"I don't have to answer that, and it's also a coincidence , that we always end up next to each other, I would never look at Beast Boy in the way your implying," she said as she reached the common room's doors, she stopped, in front of the exit from the room, and turned her head to look back to them"bedside's Beast Boy's like an annoying brother, that won't leave me alone" she said not knowing what she was saying, being that she was frustrated with all this,Beast Boy heard those words, they all knew that he had deep feelings for her, the way she said it stung deeply, he left his pizza there Cybra,Cyborg then knew that they had made a mistake, Beast Girl, decided to comfort him, and patted his back, as Beast Boy looked down at the table, hiding his face, casting a small shadow from his eye's, he morphed, into a fly and went off on his own, all the titans looked down from their plate's and ate slowly, After they had finished.

"Robin's I do hope Friends Beast Boy and Raven are alright" said Starfire, with sorrow in her eye's,as if about to cry, same went for Starblaze, although he was a man he was as still as emotional as StarFire, Both Robin's Comforted them.

"Im sure they'll work this out, maybe not now because we have a big day ahead of us"Said Robin, he looked towards, the two Cy's, with an annoyed look "You two started it now your gonna fix it" he said with a harshened tone , they both sighed, knowing that they should have known that they would have to fix their mistake.

Beast Boy had made his way to him room, a sad look clearly on his face, he thought that maybe he should stop bothering her, let her be alone, every attempt he would make on her she would always reject, when he reached his room, he went to his bed , and reached the edge of the top bunk and climbed up, and laid on his top bunk, staring at the ceiling thinking of what might never be, Raven had went to the Roof to meditate, she was up there for a good 2 hours when she had finished she knew she would have to get to bed, so she went off to Beast Boy's room, she was meditating because of the certain mishap at the common room, and had to get her emotions back in order, she knew in the morning she would have a lot to discuss, but at the moment she knew Beast Boy was dead asleep, so she went to the bottom bunk, but before that she removed her cloak, and slid under the covers, she then went into a forced sleep, after about an hour since raven went to Sleep Beast Boy woke up, and his animal senses told him someone was in his Room, he looked down only to find that Raven was asleep, he still felt awful, what she had said really hurt him, but he didn't hate her.

"_**Why should I feel so bad she doesn't like me, she deserves better then me, she's so perfect just by the way she moves,the she talks, her hair, her skin, and she's really smart, I would only hold her back, but I wish I could be ours Raven, I'm so close to you, yet so far away" he thought.**_

He landed on the ground, near Raven, and moved into her bottom bunk she was fast asleep, he held her close, holding her as if it was the last time he would ever see her, he held her by her waist, moving her arms aside, just to be close to her, he rested his head near her neck.

"_**Please just let this last a little longer, even if she kills me, I just want to hold you Rae..."small tears fell from his eye's, then he felt an arm wrapping around him, he thought that she had woken up, but looked up at her, and saw that she was asleep, he blushed as she had her arm around him, he enjoyed every minute of it, even for just awhile, he drafted off to sleep, hoping that this moment would never end...**_

_**DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**___

"_**LATER AT THE CITY!!"**_

_**In the dark streets of Jump city, in an alley way, it was your average alley, dumpsters trashcans, dirty, boxes lying around, I mean it was average, until a wind started picking up, and it swirled the trash around, it spun around for while, suddenly electrical energy was forming and taking on the shape of a sphere, it swirled at incredible speeds, then stopped a women, with odd armor, that appeared to be like bolt's and metal mixed together, the odd thing was that it had, Black, and copper colored armor, and wore a helmet to cover her face, she fell, and landed on her knee's, her arms supporting her from hitting the ground head first, and behind her mask was snow white hair, she Rose her head, having only one eye, on her half copper, half black colored mask...**_

"_**TO BE CONTINUED!!"**_

_**DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**_

Wow that's gotta be my longest chapter yet, man am I tired, I worked really hard on this, and I didn't get anything from my Parents on my birthday, so please do me a favor, and review, It'll mean a lot to me

"_**PLEASE REVIEW!!"**_

_**Hey dude's I got some news, me and some of the Guys from the Royal order of the BbxRAE knights' are gonna write a fanfiction together, I mean were gonna make this work, not like the other's were they never finish these dude's will actually get the Job done, but were not sure we're gonna do that yet.**_

_**And if you got a fic and want me to Review for it, ask me and I'll read it and leave a review, so Pm if you do, but I won't go outside my pairings, and no Guy on Guy, or Girl on Girl please. Just review!**_

"_**CAN"T STOP THE HURRICANE!!"**_


	11. Sleepy & Creepy

Hey dude's it me again, here's another update, well I don't have much to say, Just sorry I haven't updated lately, I just feel like I'm losing my edge, I'm getting somewhat decent amount of reviews, right now I'm having problems, my brother moved back into my house and he stays up all night and force's me to leave, or else... so don't blame me it's him.

_**D Hurricane: do I even need to say it? Okay... I do not own teen titans, I think I might own this Plot? Yep I do... on with the show!**_

_**DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**_

_**He landed on the ground, near Raven, and moved into her bottom bunk she was fast asleep, he held her close, holding her as if it was the last time he would ever see her, he held her by her waist, moving her arms aside, just to be close to her, he rested his head near her neck.**_

"_**Please just let this last a little longer, even if she kills me, I just want to hold you Rae..."small tears fell from his eye's, then he felt an arm wrapping around him, he thought that she had woken up, but looked up at her, and saw that she was asleep, he blushed as she had her arm around him, he enjoyed every minute of it, even for just awhile, he drafted off to sleep, hoping that this moment would never end.**_

He drafted into a deep sleep hoping it would never end, as they slept, Raven smiled in her sleep, probably enjoying a nice dream, she sighed happily"Beast Boy..." she said in a dreamy way, huh pun... oh yeah the plot! Unlucky for Beast Boy he was already asleep, he would have liked that, Bothy of them seemed to have pleasant looks on their faces, as Raven laid her head on Beast Boy.

_**DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**_

Beast Girl was in Raven's room with Ravon, she was in the room, in the same bed as Ravon, she felt award ever since the kiss on the couch, she's been so confused, she still couldn't get that moment out of her head, she kept asking herself that question, did she really like Raven, no that couldn't be... it just happened, it was only hormone's, at least that what she kept telling herself, she had her back turned to Ravon, she still remembered how awkward it was to get in the same bed with Ravon, she thought back on how it went.

_**FLASH BACK!**_

After they chose their rooms, they went off, to sleep each titans exhausted, and confused all the dimensional stuff, Ravon knew he was going to have to find away back home, and help Raven, all he knew was that it wasn't going to be simple, the spells, the charts, it was going to be difficult but he knew that was his life, Beast girl noticed that Ravon hadn't left the common room yet and went back in to get him.

"Ravon... Com'on we have to go, do you want, Robyn or Robin to get mad at us?" she said poking her head out through the common room doors looking annoyed for having to come back and get Ravon, Ravon snipped out of his thoughts.

"Sorry... " he said leaving the common room, and entering the hallway, he took his place walking next to her, Beast Boy had her arms lifted and placed them behind her head, she had that really dull look on her face, she probably just wanted to sleep, Ravon felt her confusion, he turned to look at her.

"What's wrong?" he asked, sounding as if doesn't care, and asking out of nowhere, Beast Girl stopped looking forward, and looked at Ravon, she had a huge grin face.

"N-nothing! Everything is just great!" she said, Ravon raised a brow, knowing full well that she was hiding something.

"Beast Girl, I can tell when your lying" he glared at her.

"No really..." she said stilling smiling like an idiot, she sighed, she couldn't hide anything from him, she really hated it when he did that, she knew, she would have to tell him, when he wanted to know something he always got answer, she sighed.

"Oh...Okay I was just thinking about something"she finally said.

"Wow you actually think?" he said being as sarcastic as ever

"Hey I told you! I do think!"she whined, Ravon smirked as he heard her say that, he really thought she was cute when she would get all whiny, but he kept that to himself, managing to keep his cold exterior.

"I'm sorry.., so then tell me what your thinking about" he said, she nodded, as they continued walking down the hallway, they stopped outside the door, Beast Girl looked down.

"Okay... I was just thinking about BB and Rae, what Raven said in the kitchen was so mean... she knows Beast Boy has a thing for her and she goes off saying there isn't anything there for them, and did you see the look on Beast Boy's face? Poor little dude..." she said.

"it could be that Raven doesn't like Beast Boy or is refusing to accept it, I can't tell she's as good as me when it comes to hiding emotions, but lately I haven't been doing so well, and about those two, I don't really know whats going to happen..." he couldn't help but think that Beast girl and him would end up like those two refusing to accept the feelings they hide, Ravon had come to terms with his crush on Beast Girl, and knew this is what he wanted, the odd goofy green haired, green skinned, taller them him girl, he really wanted to know if she felt the same, he after all just making out with her an hour ago, in the Common room they avoided each other's gazes, if they did, they would blush and look away.

"Oh... I guess that also explains it..." she paused for a moment "What about what happened on the couch? It was an accident right?" she asked, Ravon blushed, and he seemed to look disappointed, he nodded.

"Um... yeah, I'm sorry if it was weird"said Ravon, Beast Girl was having a hard time accepting her feelings, she also couldn't believe that Ravon would kiss her on purpose, he must have been having a hard time controlling his emotions she thought, they were just friends weren't they? Also Robyn told Beast Girl how Ravon was acting when she and Cybra went into his mind, that he actually laughed, so she guessed that was it.

"O-okay I guess we should get some sleep..." Ravon didn't respond just followed her inside Raven's room, her room was the same as ever, dark, scary, bookshelf, that weird globe thing, and Raven's strange looking bed, Ravon was okay with the rooms look, Beast Girl on the other hand was creepped out, sure she'd been in Ravon's room (without his permission) but she still couldn't get used to it.

"it's alright Beast Girl, there's nothing here that'll hurt you" he hoped, he lead her to the bed, and unclipped his cloak, Beast girl just stood next to the bed, blushing and rubbing the back of her head.

"Um... Raven, there's only one bed"she said blushing, she felt odd that she would sleep in the same bed with him, finally Ravon realized that she right there was only one bed.

"um... maybe I should sleep on the ground..." she beast Girl shyly. Ravon gulped blushing nervously, he tried to the say the right words, he stuck his hand out as Beast Girl was about to become an animal and sleep on the ground.

"You don't have too!" he said a little to quickly she wondered why, he regained his composure."you could sleep here, I don't want me friend sleeping on the ground it would be rude, we'll just face away from each other... Okay?" Beast Girl nodded still blushing from the thought of sleeping next to Ravon, she still couldn't figure out why she was feeling this way for him, she went to the left side and crawled under the blanket, she felt strange to say the least, and decided to stay quite, Ravon was disappointed he wanted to be so much more with her, but if it would make her happy, he would stay friends, he would be kicking himself for not standing up, at least put up a fight, he so wanted to just say that he wanted to be with her that, that kiss meant so much more to him, Beast girl, had her eye's open for awhile, she kept thinking , about how Ravon and her kissed,would a relationship between them cause problems, they were opposites,light and dark, peanut butter and jelly, she wasn't even sure if they were even compatible? She felt that they could probably be a couple, but she thought that if she tried she would only end up like Beast Boy, being sad, and be rejected, that want happened was nothing, and Just an accident, she kept her arms keep her arms close to her chest, both of the two AU Titans seeming disappointed in their selves.

_**DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**_

Robin was in his Room watching the night sky,the water crushing into the shore's of the Titans tower, he could see the town, at time's when he was investigating he would find himself staring out the window, trying to find the answer to his questions, like what plan did the enemy have, how could he protect his friends, no his family, what was the right choice, should he charge forwards? Should he plan things out risking his friends safety, he was afraid that one day he would fail his friends and causing the end of the Titans, he thought back to earlier today wondering how could all this happen, he was just enjoying himself with his girlfriend Starfire, then he finds these two Beast Boy and Raven look a likes, and had to find away to get them back, he hoped that nothing bad would happen while they were in his universe, because even though they weren't from this universe, they were like brother's and sister's to them, Robyn was like his sister, like Raven, and Cyborg was like his older brother, and Beast Boy was his goofy friend, with a crush on his sister, and now his family just seemed to have doubled, and Starfire was just the love of his life, he put his hands in his pajama's pockets with where red with white stripes, and button up shirt, he looked towards Starfire, she looked even more beautiful in the moon light, she was curled up in her sleep she looked so peaceful, her face was so beautiful he walked up to the bed and sat down next to her sleeping form, and moved a stray hair from her face, she smiled at his touch, her eye's stirring, she slowly opened her eye's, and looked at him.

"Star... you can go back to sleep, I'm just thinking is all..." he said smiling, she sat up smiling tiredly, she rubbed the sleepiness from her eye's with the sleeves of her pink pajama's , and yawned.

"No Boyfriend Robin, we shall have a "_Talk" _Robin's eye's widening, no this couldn't be the talk you get that breaks up a couple, Starfire noticed the look on Robin's face as she said that and wondered why he had that look, so she continued.

"Well... friend Robin I am most worried for Friends Beast Boy and Raven..." Robin sighed in relief being glad that he was wrong, _**"Humans are quit odd... why does he breath in relief for the problems of Beast Boy and Raven? And afraid I shall never understand the human culture"**_

"Starfire I'm not sure what to say... they'll have to find away to solve their differences..."

"Boyfriend Robin... I was aware of Beast Boy's affection for friend Raven, even before he himself was aware of it himself, the time's that he has unknowingly shown his feelings for her"

"really... ?" asked Robin, Starfire nodded, for a short time.

"what about me Starfire...?" he asked blushing.

"well Boyfriend Robin, when I first meet you, I thought you were an annoying human..." Robin looked disappointed"but you showed me kindness, and caring, you knew that I meant no harm, and that I was merely defending myself In a strange world" she smiled as did Robin, she kissed his check, and and grabbed his arm telling him to relax and sleep, he then slept "_NEXT" _to her (PERV'S XD) not like that, they cuddled up to each other and finally went to sleep.

_**DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD **_

Cyborg entered his room, his head hanging low, same went for Cybra, Cyborg shouldn't have said what he said, now his friends were angry at him, same went for Cybra, Cyborg knew that tomorrow was going to be a big day, how was he supposed to fix Beast Boy, and Raven's already struggling friendship, the only reason they were teasing Beast Boy and Raven, he didn't know it would go this far, he should have known that Raven was fragile, but they didn't realize it before it was to late, they felt like jerks they had to come up with away to help them, Cyborg sat on the swivel chair in his room, lucky for Cybra, Cyborg had a spar, he always keep spars, just in case Beast Boy ruined one, or sit it on fire, not on purpose though, but everything comes in contact with kinda explodes.

"Man... we really screwed up didn't we?" asked Cybra .

"yeah we did, man how was I suppose to know, Raven was gonna say that!" he said, looking down nodded his head in disappointment, after awhile of thinking Cyborg came up with a idea.

"I know just the thing to make BB and Rae happy!" he said."But not now I gotta Recharge"

"Yeah same here..." said Cybra, she said as she yawned and a spar bed appeared from under the steel floor board, like a rocket that was about to be launched, she smiled and laid down on the table like bed, and a large wire came from the side, and went into her chest Compartment, and attached its self to her, she relaxed and set herself in sleep mode, Cyborg did the same, and relaxed, they both drafted off into sleep

_**DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**_

"_**LATER AT THE CITY!!"**_

In the dark streets of Jump city, in an alley way, it was your average alley, dumpsters trashcans, dirty, boxes lying around, I mean it was average, until a wind started picking up, and it swirled the trash around, it spun around for while, suddenly electrical energy was forming and taking on the shape of a sphere, it swirled at incredible speeds, then stopped a women, with odd armor, that appeared to be like bolt's and metal mixed together, the odd thing was that it had, Black, and copper colored armor, and wore a helmet to cover her face, she fell, and landed on her knee's, her arms supporting her from hitting the ground head first, and behind her mask was snow white hair, she Rose her head, having only one eye, on her half copper, half black colored mask, she looked around and found some thugs looking at her, they looked like they were from a gang, a man wearing a ski cap, and pulled out a knife, took a step forward.

"Hey you! Slade fan girl! Give me your money!' and that armor, he said pervertedly, she stood up and she turned her head to look at them, she chuckles under her mask, she knew where she was, and this is were she was going to have a field day on them, the man jump with the ski hat leaped, and awesome off screen action! Minutes later the attack thugs were thrown in the Garbage, she smiled under her one eyed mask.

"HM... so that would be the name of my counterpart most interesting, foolish small time villains, you shall never understand true strength..." she said, as she stepped on the leader's chest, crushing his rib cage, she saw a manhole in the street, and went under it."If my counterpart is anything like me, we should have the same location of lair's" she traveled a good distance, and came near a few pipe's and twisted one of them, a hand print scanner appeared, she removed her glove from her right hand, and placed it upon the scanner, and after a few seconds a metallic door appeared, and it slide open, revealing the titans arch enemy Slade, he smirked under his mask.

"I was expecting you my friend" he said in his clam creepy tone, they both laughed their sinister laughes

_**DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**_

The Night passed and the sun rose above Jump city, inside the small titans Room, and by that I mean Beast boy's room, raven was still holding Beast Boy, her smile gone, same with Beast Boy, both having clam looks on their face's, Raven felt odd, she could feel something holding on to her, and she was holding it back, what could it be, she thought for awhile, and knew that he couldn't possibly be silkie, way to big , she knew it could only be one person, she blushed at the thought and her eye's shoot open, she looked at her side to see that she was right that Beast Boy was the one.

"BEAST BOY! Get off me!"she shoved him away from her, he fell from the bed and hit the ground, he woke up with a shout, he looked around and rubbed his head, while still holding his head with one hand trying to ease the pain of hitting the ground head first, he looked around his room, and looked to his bed.

"Beast Boy!" shouted Raven, standing next to the bed, a blush still on her face, she was clearly annoyed, as she had her arms crossed.

"L-look Rae..." he paused as he saw her give him a glare "Ven..." she seemed to clam down a little"I'm..."

"No! Beast Boy... you had no right to do that, I'm disappointed in you, you know your not supposed to do that, to your teammate unless you have my permission, and I would never do that, give me one good reason why, I shouldn't make you, take a swim, with the fishes?" she said, black energy surrounding her, and her hands glowing with the same power.

"Because... I did it, because... Because..."he closed his eye's trying to stop the tears from forming in his eye's"Because I really want to be with you, I've always want to be with you, every time I'm around you, I just to be the one to tell you every thing's alright... I know you can take care of yourself, but knowing I can help makes all the difference, when you told me, that you didn't even like me, that I was annoying, it hurt so much, I left to cry, and cry...why? Raven... Why?" he said taking a step forward"Why... do I disgust you so much that, you don't care about my feelings, am I really that stupid that you wouldn't even give me the time of the day?" takes another step."Why can't we be together?"he said, placing his hand on her hip, and putting his other on her check, looking into her eye's with hope.

"I-I Beast Boy..."

"_**TO BE CONTINUED!!" AND PLEASE REVIEW!!**_

_**DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD **_

_**And Believe me, I will fill in the gaps, just you wait!**_

If your reading this fic, that means I'm not gonna discontinue this story, but please review, it gives me the will to continue, so please don't give me an alert unless your willing to put a review along with it, because when I check my message's I expect to see a review, and then I find out that it's an alert or a favorite, I get so disappointed when that happens, so please... do this for me.

"CAN"T STOP THE HURRICANE


	12. Authors note

Hello my reader's its me D Hurricane, I'm leaving this author's note to say Good bye, I just can't keep up anymore, I've tried so hard, and nothings worked I'm not good enough to bring joy with my writing, so it is with a heavy heart that I must say good bye, when I first started out here, I had so much joy, an d got to meet so many writer's, I love this place, but I can't keep working like this... I really enjoyed writing for you guys, and I guess it's my time to say good bye.

I'll miss so many you... thank you all for putting up with me and my begging for reviews, I know you all must think that Im really shallow for wanting so much reviews, but at this rate Im nowhere close to be a big time writer like BeautifulPurpleflame, Flying frog, Qwertyman,BBissocute, or any of the other writer's...

"THE HURRICANE HAD FINALLY COME TO A STOP... for like all hurricane's they eventually die down... Good Bye...:("


	13. Chapter 12 the real twelve

Hey dude's,I'm sorry I wanted to stop, you see I was having a lot of Problems, and after those problems, I decided, hey at least I can feel good by writing, and seeing the awesome reviews I like reading, and I got so little after staying up so late to finish it, and got so little reviews, I guess that's when I snapped, please forgive me, for taking my anger out on my writing, so if you guys are still willing to see my story it would mean a lot to me, not to mention, the amazing things you dude's said, made me wanna cry, I didn't know you all cared... I wanted to cry from reading all the things everyone said.

_**D Hurricane 2.0: hey dude's it's me again, I decided to stay, so I hope me writing this chapter will help make up for the fact, I kinda lost my mind... **_

_**Beast Boy: On with the show!**_

_**DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**_

"BEAST BOY! Get off me!"she shoved him away from her, he fell from the bed and hit the ground, he woke up with a shout, he looked around and rubbed his head, while still holding his head with one hand trying to ease the pain of hitting the ground head first, he looked around his room, and looked to his bed. 

"Beast Boy!" shouted Raven, standing next to the bed, a blush still on her face, she was clearly annoyed, as she had her arms crossed. 

"L..look Rae..." he paused as he saw her give him a glare "Ven..." she seemed to clam down a little"I'm..." 

"No! Beast Boy... you had no right to do that, I'm disappointed in you, you know your not supposed to do that, to your teammate unless you have my permission, and I would never give that! Give me one good reason why, I shouldn't make you take a swim with the fishes?" she snarled, black energy surrounding her, and her hands glowing with the same power. 

"Because... I did it, because... Because..."he closed his eye's trying to stop the tears from forming in his eye's"Because I really want to be with you, I've always want to be with you, every time I'm around you, I just to be the one to tell you every thing's alright... I know you can take care of yourself, but knowing I can help makes all the difference, when you told me that you didn't even like me, that I was annoying; it hurt so much, I left to cry and cry...why? Raven... Why?" he said taking a step forward "Why...do I disgust you so much that, you don't care about my feelings? Am I really that stupid that you wouldn't even give me the time of the day?" takes another step."Why can't we be... together?"he said, placing his hand on her hip, and putting his other on her check, looking into her eye's with hope. 

"I...I, Beast Boy..."she tried to say, because he was a weird little odd ball, but she couldn't focus; her mind was at a stand still, he was touching her, the odd thing was she couldn't stop him no matter how hard she tried, she was blushing so much she looked like a strawberry, she slowly eased into his hands, his face came closer to her face, he leaned in, Raven's arms would move, she wasn't stopping him but why? She could see that he was leaning in, she looked like she was about to be told that Beast Boy was the smartest man on the planet and found a cure cancer, with tofu? Her widened as his lips slowly neared hers, he closed his eye's, she only got a little of her senses back, when she out both of her arms on his shoulders, her expression softened, she was going to push him away but, she became weak in his arms, she didn't know what she was doing, and leaned in as well, they were so close to finally  
having their first kiss, until... 

"HEY Y'all! We heard yelling!" said both of the Cyborgs, as they pounded they metal fists on Beast Boy's Door, Raven finally came to her senses, he eye's shoot open so she pushed him away, she was glad they were annoying her, and she quickly phased through the floor, Beast Boy wasn't so lucky and landed on his butt, he looked around, searching for Raven, but she was long gone now,  
suddenly Beast boy's door opened. 

"hey B? What did you do? Why did Rae sound like she about to kill you?" he asked, as Cybra was right behind him."You didn't do anything stupid did you?" asked Cybra, raising a brow, Beast Boy broke into a nervous sweat, he had to make something up, he needed an excuse, a light bulb appeared over his idea, he smiled inwardly. 

"Um... Cy... you see I was asking Raven for some info on getting girls to date me... and she got all, I'm gonna hurt you for that... hehehe... " 

"Man, you're such a lousy liar..." said Cybra, she knew it was all made up, Raven would never get that way over something as stupid as that. 

"Yeah B, what really happened?" he asked, Raises his human brow. 

"L..look dude that's what really happened.. um... gotta go!" as soon as he said that, he ran past the two Cyborgs, he changed into a cat and slipped right through them and past the door, he needed to get away, he needed sometime to himself, so he ran out through the front door. 

Back with Raven, she phased through the ground and made it to her room, glad that no one was around meaning everyone was probably awake, she turned to the clock in her room, and saw that it was almost the afternoon. 

"I really have to stop staying up so late..." she sighed, and sat down on her bed"Why... didn't I try to stop him? If Cyborg had ruined it!"she shouted, she blushed"What am I saying! I'm glad he stopped me from getting my first kiss!" she blushed a deeper shade of red "Why am I saying these things! I don't like Beast Boy... I don't Like Beast Boy...!"she repeated as it was a bad nightmare, as grabbed her head in frustration, she sighed, and relaxed her head hanging down, looking at her bed. 

"Why didn't I stop him... ?" she asked no one, but a soul searching question, she closed her eye's at a vein attempt of relaxing, she knew today would be a long day. 

Beast Boy was running down the hallway, as he ran he didn't notice Ravon, who was using the bathroom, when he got out he noticed the changeling ran by, he could feel all his emotional distress, he followed him, wanting to figure out what was wrong, so he followed him, hoping to help his green friend that just happened to look like the girl of his dreams, Ravon looked around the bay and found no sign of him, he knew he would have to try finding him with his mind, he floated in the air crossing his legs, and closing his eye's, and  
doing that5 weird thing with his hands like Raven. 

"Azarath... Metrion... Zinthos..." he chanted, his mind searching for Beast Boys presences, he searched for awhile, and finally found were Beast Boy was, he flew in Beast Boy's direction. 

"Whats wrong with him? I have to find out... "he said, he didn't know why but he had to help, but right now he wasn't going to question himself, he felt the emotion that lead to death and pain, he couldn't let Beast Boy do anything rash, he knew those feelings and didn't want anyone he cared about get hurt, he hadn't known Beast Boy for long but felt connected to him, they both shared  
something, they both had someone that cared for, and would risk their lives for, he raced off hoping to find Beast Boy in time. Raven finally decided that maybe some Herbal tea would help her relax, she ended up going to the common room, she looked around and found both of the Cyborgs Playing video games, the thing was that Beast Girl was playing against them, they shouted as they raced  
each other. 

"YEAH TAKE THAT! METAL BUTTS!" Beast girl shouted, Raven had to admit Beast Girl like Beast Boy in every way, just with a few women feature's, but was still annoying, in the kitchen StarBlaze, and Starfire where making some strange pudding, for some reason it was glowing, like with was radioactive, StarBlaze was stirring with a wooden spoon, StarFire was searching through the cabinets, probably looking for more ingredients, the next they she knew the Pudding exploded, leaving StarBlaze with a black ash colored face, he puffed out some smoke from his mouth; StarFire was helping him, so did Robyn, who was talking to Robin, on how their worlds were different. 

"StarBlaze are you alright?" asked Robyn, standing next to the ash covered boy, placing her hand on his shoulder. 

"Yes I'm the okay Girlfriend Robyn..." he said smirking and shook his head so fast he looked like a dog shaking water off his fur, and for some reason was completely clean, isn't it odd how cartoons work? He grinned. 

"I am most sorry friends Robyn, we were merely trying to make the special GnokBorgian pudding of joy, but some contents of them are most combustible..." she said shyly, Robyn slapped her forehead and dragged it across her face, in annoyance, Robin finally came over, and saw that the kitchen was covered in ash. 

"Do I even want to know..." he sighed "Just get remind me to watch over you when you two are in the kitchen "Me too"said Robyn. Starfire, and StarBlaze noticed the look on both Robin's face's, they didn't want them to be a mad at them or even annoyed, Starfire looked like she was about to cry, with a pleading look, neared Robin's face, same went for StarBlaze. 

"Please... Robin/Robyn don't not be displeased by us...?" they asked, their eye's watering, and hopeful, Robin/Robyn couldn't say no to those face's, he/she always thought they were cute when they did that, Robin/Robyn blushed. 

"Um... its its okay Starfire" said Robin "same here StarBlaze"said Robyn, Both Starfire's smiled, and gave their lover's a big bear hug. 

"Thank you!"they shouted and released the two caped crusaders, luckily they both survived, and landed on the ground gasping for air, the two noticed their condition and rubbed the back of their heads in embarrassment, Raven had long since gotten bored with their antic's and was already finished making her tea, she gently blew the steam from her cup, finally taking a sip, he was peaceful and quite until. 

"YEAH I WIN! TAKE THAT CYLOSER'S!" shouted Beast Girl, so much for peaceand tranquility, she then wondered, what happened to Beast Boy, and for that fact, what happened to Ravon as well? She looked around the room."Yeah GoBeast Girl! Go Beast Girl! It's my Birthday! It's my Birthday!" she started with her own little Victory dance, her singing annoying Raven to no end,Cyborg was in awe, his jaw nearly came off, he lost. 

"Man... ! How could I lose to someone that's like BB!"Shouted Cyborg, he dropped the controller "your telling me, I have to lose to her every time we play... " said Cybra. 

"What!" Shouted Cyborg"how can anything that's BB like ever win, against me the king! Of all that's Video games!" 

"Ha... Ha... Ha!" laughed Beast Girl"Dude Cy you lost! I never lose back home, I always kick this girls butt!" she said indicating Cybra. 

"And now I Kicked your metal butt" she said smirking, she crossed her arms in a smug way, Cyborg couldn't help but see, how Ravon could like her, she was like Beast Boy but a girl, he knew this was wrong to think someone that's basically their Best friend be so hot, he's sometimes' read that Beast Boy was considered one of the cutest boys in jump city, guess same thing applied in their world, he shook those thoughts out his head, as she was waving her hand in his face. 

"Yo? Dude you alright" she said raising a brow, she stopped shaking her hand in his face"you blow a circuit or something?" she asked, Cyborg just then came back to his senses, and slapped the hand away. 

"No just my motherboard froze for a sec, I'll get that fixed" he said, he also made a mental note to forget that thought, and delete from his memory banks, he walked to the kitchen and noticed half of it was covered in black dust, his eye's widened. 

"Aw... Man my kitchen! Not again! Starfire...!" he whined, Both Starfire hide behind both of the Robin's cape's, they poked their heads out, each have a nervous sweat drop coming off their heads. 

"Um... friend Cyborg, it's one of my home planets, traditional darken of the dinning room day" she said nervously laughing 

"Why do I deal with this.." he said, as he started cleaning the kitchen, the Robin's lead the Starfire's to the couch, watching Beast Girl and Cybra go at it again, Cybra of course loses, Raven was only listening to what they had to say, and didn't really care what was going on, though it was more annoying then ever, considering that there was double the amount of everyone, she then remembered about Ravon and Beast Boy were where they? 

"Um... does anybody else notice that were missing two titans?"she asked, but no one seemed to be paying any attention, she shrugged her shoulder's, Beast Boy probably thought he could make Ravon laugh, seeing as how many time's he's tried with her, she was actually jealous, but then realized that it was about Beast Boy, she shouldn't care about anybody that Beast would try to make laugh, not like she was the only one he should try his lame joke's on, she wondered where they could be, she decided for the moment that she would go  
meditate, she finished her tea, and phased through the tower and soon appeared on the roof, she took her position and closed her eye's and crossed her legs and started chanting her mantra. 

_**DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD **_

Beast Boy had transformed into a hawk as soon as he neared the bay, and flew off, he needed a place to go, to relax to clam down, he was finally going to get the thing he wanted most, he wasn't sure if raven wouldn't have kissed back, why did Cyborg have to ruin things, sure he probably would have gotten slapped or hit or thrown out the window, or beaten , but it would have been worth it he thought to himself, he couldn't stop thinking about her, he flew over the city, he landed on the ground of the park, and went back to his human  
form, he walked around aimlessly, just trying to clam down his frustrated mind, why couldn't Raven see that he cared, he wanted so much just to tell her that he loved her, but knew it wouldn't work, she was a goddess in his eye's, hew didn't care if she was a half demon, that was born for the sole purpose of taking over the world, he felt connected to her, he then sat down on a bench, still trying to clear out his mind, he stared at the ground for awhile, his toothy grin gone, he closed his eye's hoping something would take his pain away, lucky for him there must have been a god. 

"Why... Why can't I be good enough for Raven... why..." he said, as a few stray tears fell from his eye's, Little did he know there was someone ready to talk to him, he couldn't sense him because his feelings were clouding his senses. 

"Because she's, afraid of what might happen" said someone behind a tree near the bench Beast Boy was seating on, his ears twitched in response, he turned and found someone behind the tree, that person stepped away from the tree to reveal that it was Ravon, Beast Boy quickly wiped the tears from his eye's, quickly changing his look to that of a happy moron (I didn't mean anything bad but that) 

"Oh... Ravon, Dude whats up? I'm just relaxing chilling you know" he said, Ravon brow rose, with a look that's saying you can't fool me. 

"Beast Girl..." he blushed for a moment" I mean Beast Boy please be serious for once, I know whats going on, and I'm here to help" 

"It's nothing really..." he said 

"Beast Boy, you can tell me anything... I won't judge you, let me help" 

"Why do you even want to help me?" he asked, sounding slightly irritated, as he said this Ravon went to sit by Beast Boy, he took a seat to Beast Boy's right. 

"Because you remind me of when beast Girl helped me, when Malkiana, she broke my heart... I thought we could be together, until she tried to kill us..."he said looking down"I'm guessing you did the same for Raven didn't you?" Beast Boy nodded in response"well when Beast Girl did that, I felt so glad that she said I wasn't alone, I was so glad, that I wasn't alone, and that I wasn't creepy" 

"Raven she hugged me, the first time she did something other then call me name's or make sarcastic remarks, wow I didn't even know I knew that word" said Beast Boy 

"Neither did I..."Said Ravon, Beast Boy looked down, feeling awkward for asking this. 

"Um... Ravon your basically Raven right? But from another universe...so doyou like Beast Girl" 

"Yes she's a good friend, why do you ask?"he said in his monotone voice,taking 

"No I mean as in like... "Like"" Ravon blushed, Ravon seemed looked like he was just asked to judge a beauty contest. 

"Um... well do you like Raven?" he asked changing the subject, Beast Boy blushed, he already knew the answer to that, started twiddling his fingers, then started tapping his index fingers together. 

"Yyes... I do" he said rubbing the back of his head, Ravon was glad to finally have the spot light off of him, he decided, to learn a little more about Beast Girl through the Boy version of her. 

"Why do you like her?"Beast Boy was again Blushing. 

"Actually it was awhile ago, you see..." 

_**DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD **_

"_**FLASHBACK!"**_

Beast Boy ran into his room, feeling down, he felt that he could never get a girl to like him, it was around Christmas, Cyborg went to  
titans east, with bumble bee, and said he would be gone for awhile, they had just recently started dating but found that it was hard doing that, because they were Titans west, and Bee was from Titans east, they was a difference, but they found it harder and harder to stay together, but he found ways to be with her, No pun intended... Okay maybe a little, Robin and Starfire where at Gotham, Robin was finally going to present his alien Girlfriend to Batman, or Bruce Wayne, that left Beast Boy alone and sad, he felt that no girl could care for him, they he was just too weird, Beast Boy had left his Room, for a sec, and saw that Raven was in the Kitchen, a cup of tea in her hands she knew that they were the only two there for the day, and was surprised to see that he didn't try to to tell her some lame joke, not that the stupid looking Christmas ornaments that hung from the ceiling and the Christmas in the middle of the room didn't make up for it, Beast Boy just went to the table near the exit and sat down, "I have to help him, or at least try to..."she thought she walked over to his table, and sat across from Beast Boy. 

"Beast Boy, what's wrong? Aren't you going to annoy me to no end... or make one of your joke's that no one finds funny..." he didn't respond just sat there, Raven started to worry"okay Beast Boy why aren't you you know...you?"she asked with more concern in her tone then intended. 

"What do you care..." he said rather harshly 

"Beast Boy as a friend and a team mate, want to help... don't be stubborn what is it?"she asked a little more forcefully. 

"It's nothing just drop it..." he said, Raven was getting irritated by his lack of cooperation, she was about to throw him out the window, but decided against it, he was a friend, and he needed her help 

"Alright! FINE! You want to know!?" he shouted " I'm like this because I know... I... I can't get someone to like me! That I'll end up alone! I can't make anything last, ever since Terra I haven't had any luck with any body! I mean come on! Cyborg has Bee, Starfire and Robin have each other, but who do I have... ? I don't even know why anybody would ever want to be with me..."he said tearing to hold back his tears, his eye's blood shoot, an angry expression on his face as he slammed his fist on the table, Raven could feel the pain radiating off of him she knew she had to cheer him up. 

"Then that's their lose Beast Boy"she said, Beast Boy ear's perked up, from hearing that "Because your a nice guy, who's funny when he's not trying to hard, who's caring and always helps when he can, who knows who to make people feel better when there down, and knows when to act, also you never give up, so please don't give up, like you told me Beast Boy your not alone..." she said her voice sounding the same as when her heart was broken by Malchior,Beast Boy looked at her, wide eyed, he hadn't expected her to say such nice things about him, He stood up he looked like he was about to yell at her, she stood up as well, her face still holding a soft expression, Beast Boy still had some tears in his eye's, she thought he was going to throw a fit. 

"Beast Boy...?" Before she even knew what was happening, he threw his arms around her and held her "Thank you" he whispered, Raven blushed as he held her, he let her go. 

"Thanks Raven..."he grinned 

"it's really nothing to be thankful for Beast Boy... I should go now"she said leaving to her room, Beast Boy smiled at her, she always knew what to say when ever he was down he always liked that about her, or the way she smiled, her nice Beautiful purple hair, her skin that seemed to glow in the moon light, her face that always seemed so perfect and well structured, the way she would narrow her eyes when she was annoyed with him, the pout she would give when ever she would do something she didn't like, or was bored, then it stuck  
him, he it couldn't be he couldn't like Raven the dark girl that was short tempered, miss rude to Beast Boy, but it was true he found his heart beating a mile a minute, she was just about to leave the room. 

"wait!" shouted Beast Boy as he went after her, she was just about to room the common room exit, until she heard Beast Boy, he stopped in front of her. 

"Raven I know this sounds may sound weird but, I was wondering..." he looked down the floor, and Raven rose a brow,he started breaking into a nervous sweat."but I don't know... maybe go see a movie together..?" he blushed, as did Raven she wasn't expecting this,she finally regained her composure. 

"Beast Boy what I said was as friends, also it would never work out, were to different... were friends Beast Boy and that's all we'll ever be..." she said, as she left through the common room doors, Beast Boy just stood there feeling like he had lost hope, but he was never one to give up Raven even said that herself, he realized that he's had this feelings for awhile but never choose to acknowledge them, until now, he would keep trying until she finally said yes 

"END OF FLASHBACK"

_**DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD **_

"And nothing else happened after that... she basically didn't talk to me until after a whole week" 

"Wow all that happened on my Christmas was that Beast Girl kept trying to get me to play super ninja monkey's seven" 

"Wow I heard that Game was awesome... oh and thanks for listen Ravon..." he said smiling, he smiled, well actually it was more like a smirk, hardly visible, but it was still there. 

"No problem now lets get back" Beast Boy shook his head happily, as they stood up. 

"AH...! HELP!" 

"Who's that? We have to help them first!"said Beast Boy, Ravon nodded his head in response as they went to find out what was happening. 

_**"TO BE CONTINUED!"**_

_**DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD **_

I'm sorry I quite Please review, I was under a lot of stress, and now thanks to Crzyman, I'm now back and Better then ever so if you still have faith in me, I'll continue my fic, I'm so that so many of you like my work, and the kind things you guys said made me want to cry... Thank you all

"CAN"T STOP THE HURRICANE 2.0!"


	14. Ch13

Hey guys I'm back and still holding what little sanity I have left, I don't have much to say, but I might have a job soon, and will probably update a lot later then I normally do, put hey I need the money for colleague, then I'll try to get into the Cartoon Network, and see what really happened and why they canceled teen titans! Then when I do bring it back, I'll make one of my fic's be aired and made into an episode and they'll continue on from there.

_**D Hurricane:I don't wanna say the disclaimer!**_

_**Cybra:then I will yo! D Hurricane don't own nothing! And probably never will**_

_**D Hurricane:Okay... that was mean... but ON WITH THE SHOW!**_

_**DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**_

"And nothing else happened after that... she basically didn't talk to me until after a whole week"

"Wow all that happened on my Christmas was that Beast Girl kept trying to get me to play super ninja monkey's seven"

"Wow I heard that Game was awesome... oh and thanks for listen Ravon..." he said smiling, he smiled, well actually it was more like a smirk, hardly visible, but it was still there.

"No problem now lets get back" Beast Boy shook his head happily, as they stood up.

"AH...! HELP!"

"Who's that? We have to help them first!"said Beast Boy, Ravon nodded his head in response as they went to find out what was happening, Beast Boy kept turning his head searching for the owner of the distress call, Raven did the same, suddenly another shriek was heard.

"HELP ME SOMEBODY PLEASE!" they faced the direction of the call, and looked over to their right and saw a man towering over a women, the two looked oddly familiar, the man wore a classic thug look a black long shirt, with black pants, he wore a ski hat, odd brown shoe's, his face was covered by a mask, that only seemed to cover his eye's similar, to Robin's the only difference was that it was pointed at the taps, apparently he was trying to do something.

"Huh..."he smirked "Your going to come with me for some fun lady!" he shouted the, the women struggled, she was on the ground trying to defend herself, he was trying to tier her yellow sun dress off, Beast Boy and Ravon ran and finally caught site of the man, Beast Boy pointed a finger to him, like that would stop him.

"Hey you stop! You sick pervert!" he shouted as Ravon floated next to him, his eye's burning with Black energy, the Women smiled as she saw the two titans.

"I'm saved!" she said, the thug looked nervous, or really seemed to be, he quickly punched the women successfully leaving her unconscious, she hit the floor and the Thug lifted her over his shoulder and started running.

"STOP!"shouted Beast Boy, the thug ran to the corner temporarily losing site of him, they Reached the corner and saw him pass another corner, he was trying to confuse them.

"Beast Boy he went over there!" he pointed to another building that the thug tried to use to hide, and escape the titans site, Beast Boy nodded and they ran there, they looked around the place was ancient, holes in the wall, probably infested with rats, the place appeared to be abandoned, they looked around, Ravon sensed the criminals trail.

"Beast Boy follow me!"he said exactly like Raven would, dry and monotone, but Beast Boy could bother with that right now, Ravon flew through up the stairs he could still sense the thug, or criminal, he knew they were close by, Beast Boy could smell them near by, as they went up the next pair of stairs as they reached the top, they saw the thug he turned around with the women still on his shoulder, he threw the women into a room she laid there motionless, that only made them anger at the thug, he sprinted down the hall hoping to get away the odd thing was that he was grinning as if he knew something, but what ?

"Beast Boy you help the women, and I'll get the prep"he said as he started chasing the man.

"Okay dude!" he said as he went to go help the fallen women, she seemed okay, no scars no nothing, she looked alright he was wondering she probably fainted, he could that something was wrong, but decided against it right now this women needed some help, he knelled down next to her, he checked if she was okay everything seemed fine, her heart rate was normal, he placed his ear close to her mouth checking if she was breathing.

"Dude... whats up? she looks okay"he said as he started shaking her, her eye's started opening, she looked around, her eye's adjusting to the area around her, she looked to her side and found Beast Boy, she smiled, and hugged the brave Titan

"Thank you! Thank you! You Titans are amazing" Beast Boy blushed as she hugged him, he wasn't expecting that, so he pulled back, and placed his hands on her shoulders, and pulled back, still blushing he kept a serious look.

"Um... thanks but... are you okay, did he hurt you?" the women looked fragile and looked down to her side.

"no I'm okay... I'm, just so, scared..." she said

"don't worry we titans are here to help, but stay here, I have to go help my friend" said Beast Boy, then stood up and walked to the door, but was stopped as the women's hand grabbed his wrist, he was yanked back, the women looked at him with a pleading look.

"Please don't leave me alone..." she said at the verge of tears.

"look... Lady I have to go help my friend, right now you need to get out of here" he said, sounding serious, she released her hold on him and he stood right back up, as he was mere inches away from the door, until he was zipped, his hair went flying up and his body fell limp, as small amount of static discharge surrounded his body, he hit the flooe hard, unmoving and laying there still as rock, the women in the yellow sun dressed was grinning evilly as she had a strange looking glove that gave out the same static that Beast Boy was giving out, she smiled a twisted smile, as she looked at him.

"when a women speaks it is wise to listen child"she said as she chuckled lightly as her laughed echoed through out the building.

_**DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD **_

"_**BACK WITH RAVON"**_

Ravon knew he was catching up, he just needed to get him and this would be over, he finally caught up with this guy, the strange thing was that the man was really cunning he was able to avoid them for awhile now, not many have been able to get this far, yet this random thing had gotten this far, finally he was within site, Ravon saw him ran down the hall, it was a dead end, the man looked at Ravon, feeling nervous and feared that he would put in prison.

"there's no use in running, your caught just stop right now and I won't have to use force" Ravon stated, the man simply smiled at Ravon, luckily for the man there was an old laundry shoot behind him, he quickly opened the lid and jumped down it, Ravon grunted in annoyance, how could he have known that there was a laundry shoot in this building, this guy was either a brilliant underhanded master mind or was really lucky, Ravon Teleported to the bottom of the laundry shoot, the man had just got out of the large laundry Basket, which probably hasn't been used for over years and the cloth's might have been lift over from the last people to be there, he quickly climbed out, only to come face to face with the dark empath.

"I have you now" said Ravon as he lifted his palms in the air, they glowed with his dark powers surrounding his hands, the Thug gasped and then started laughing, Ravon rose a brow, this man is insane, laughing because he was caught like a mouse about to be eaten by a cat "whats so funny! I caught you and now your going to prison!" the man stopped his laughing.

"on the contrary my dear boy... I'm not going anywhere, it's you that is caught"he chuckled, Ravon didn't know what this guy was getting on, but it didn't sound good at all.

"Huh...?" was all Ravon could say as electrical poles rose from the ground and before he could even blink they launched themselves at him and sent waves from electricity through out Ravons body, he fell limp as he was losing consciousness he could barely see that the man tore off his face, it was a man wearing a mask, he couldn't get a good look at him as he blacked out.

"foolish boy..."said the man as he removed the fake skin from his face, reveal himself to be the one and only Slade, he heard the door to the laundry shoot open, as the women in her yellow sun dress walked down the stairs, her arm snaked around Beast Boys legs holding him over her shoulder, as if he was a prize catch.

"We have done well... "_partner"" _said the women who had shocked the changeling, and he was now dangling on her shoulder, apparently knocked out as well.

"Yes... everything is going according to plan..." said Slade as he chuckled, the women chuckled as well, their laughs echoing through out the building as they prepared there selves for their evil schemes, then the women tore off her face and revealed Slade alternate universe counterpart, she smirked for what was about to come, she dropped Beast Boy on top of Ravon, they laid there unmoving, and at the complete mercy of the two Slade's.

_**DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD **_

"_**WITH THE TITANS!"**_

After awhile of playing Beast Girl was still winning, she was getting tired of beating Cyborg, after every lose he would ask for another rematch, Robin, Robyn, StarBlaze, and Starfire would cheer on both of the Cyborgs, but they were still losing, Beast Girl just watched the screen lazily, not really interested in the game anymore, in the screen there was a hover car that was green and black, and to other hover car behind it, both colored blue and white.

"Yeah I got you now! Beast Girl!"said Cybra, it was true, she was very close, Cyborg looked really ticked, his car was still at last place, he tried turbo, but was still a good ways off from winning, he tried every short cut, secret tunnel, but Beast Girl kept finding away to gain the lead, the other's cheered Cybra on hoping that one of them could finally beat her, she smirked as she was right behind Beast Girl, Beast Girl sighed and pressed a button on the controller and sent her hover car flying past Cybra's and into the winner's circle, Cybra face went blank, she lost again.

"How can you keep winning !?" she said as she shoot up from her seat, and stared down at the female changeling, she wasn't even phased by her actions she simply yawned, and stretched while holding the controller.

"I'm just getting tired of beating you two, I'm gonna go check on Beast Boy, or Ravon, or maybe even see what's Raven up to..." she said and she dropped the controller and jumped off the couch and made it to the common room doors, Cybra and Cyborg stood up from their seats.

"_OH NO YOU DONT!" _they shouted as they saw Beast Girl about to leave the room "_Your not leaving until I beat you!" _ said Cybra"Get back!" they didn't even have time to finish, because Beast Girl had already left the room, and with a swoosh of the common room doors she was gone.

"aw... man, I lost..."said Cyborg, as his shoulders dropped.

"Do not worry friend Cyborg, I'm sure you will one day defeat friend Beast Girl, in a battle of the racing games of video" said Starfire in her positive upbeat way, Cyborg smiled glad that she had faith in him.

"Unless Beast Girl, and the rest of us get back to our universe, then you'll never have a chance" said Robyn, while smirking, then Robin and her busted out laughing, even Cybra had a good chuckle, Cyborg glared at Cybra wondering why she was laughing at him considering that lost as well.

"Man why are you laughing... ? She kicked your butt too!"he said looking like he was about to explode with anger, Cybra finally stopped her chuckling, and relaxed but still let a chuckle here or there.

"Because... I can keep trying to beat her, and when she leaves I'll be going with her, so I can keep trying, when you lose here and don't beat her before she leaves, you'll never... get another chance again" she said and started laughing again.

"that is not nice even though friend Cybra has lost countless amounts of time's against Beast Girl, he still tries, and is never willing to surrender" said StarBlaze as he stood up and defended Cyborg, Cyborg turned to smile at the male Tamaranian, he stood proudly feeling like he was invincible "even though it is pointless, seeing as he is unable to win"and as quickly as proud look came, it was gone as fast as it came, every one except the Starfire's and Cyborg laughed.

"Gee... thanks StarBlaze... That's really helps"he said as he slouched his shoulders and made his way to the kitchen "it is my pleasure, friend Cyborg, but I do not know why everyone seems to be laughing" then he started waving him off, as he walked off to the kitchen.

"Um... StarBlaze Cyborg was being sarcastic" said Robin "oh... so he does not give me thanks, but why?"

"I'll explain it later..." said Robyn, StarBlaze looked at Starfire for an answer, she just shrugged her shoulders and nodded her head, from side to side.

Cyborg made it to the fridge, and started digging around hoping for something to eat, he finally found something "mm... this'll do!" he said indicating the left over pizza "oh... still half a box left" he said smiling and started eating, or in this case devouring it, like a zombie would with a brain, I know it's a lousy analogy.

"So Cybra..." asked Robin as he picked up the game controller next to her "Wanna go up against the champ?" he said with confidence in his voice.

"Yeah I would but she's not here right now, so I guess you'll do" she smirked at how irritated Robin looked

"Hey! I can so beat kick your butt!" he shouted, an anime style vein appearing on his head."lets see you try little man!" she said, they started the game, moving from side to side trying to get past the other in the game, as both Starfire's and Robyn cheered them on, you'd think they'd have something else to do, Silkie was in the kitchen watching them scream and shout over the game, and wondered why humans were so odd, another would think it was odd that he could think like this, but that didn't matter he just sat there, Starfire noticed him and went to get him.

_**DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**_

"_**WITH BEAST GIRL!!"**_

Beast Girl was glad she could finally get some relaxation, she was tried of video games she had been playing for about two hours and wanted something else to do, she remembered that Raven had said where were Beast Boy and Ravon, she decided she would have a look see, not a real phrase I know, Beast Girl walked down the hall, she reached Beast Boy's room and knocked on the door "Hello...? BB...!?"shouted and started banging on the door "Open up! it's me Beast Girl!" she started pounding the door, her left eye started twitching "okay this is getting really annoying dude!" quickly getting getting tired of waiting she transformed into a fly and went underneath the door, and reappeared in Beast Boy's room she looked around and found it odd that the place was completely empty.

"He must be with Ravon or Raven... and whys it so clean in here? Robin must have made him clean it, I'm surprised he survived... oh but I gotta find him and the others" she said right before she became a fly and went underneath the door and flew down the hall coming to a stop at Ravens door, she reverted back to her human form and stood outside the door, he knocked.

"Hey Ravon! Ravon you both in there? And if you are do you know where Beast Boy is ?"she said and waited for a response after about a whole second, being all the time Beast Girl could wait "Oh... come on guys, that's it I'm coming in there!" she shouted, once again becoming a fly entering the room from under the door, she flew around looking in the room for any sign of her friends, but she came up short again, she flew out the door, and went back into the hall way.

"Okay... where the heck are they!?" she said pacing back and fourth outside of Ravens room"This is really getting annoying, if their not in Beast Boys room, or Ravens, then were are they?"she said placing her hand under her chain, and tapping her foot, her eye's looking towards the ceiling, after awhile, a light bulb appeared above her head.

"I GOT IT!" she said as she ran off, minutes later she arrived at the Titans roof, she came of the the door leading to the rook and saw that only Raven was there still meditating, she walked over to where Raven was sitting, or floating...

"Um... Raven do you know where Beast Boy and Ravon are?" she asked but Raven continued to repeat her mantra, that was getting on Beast Girls nerves.

"Azarath... Metrion... Zinthos... Azarath... Metrion... Zinthos..." she said with a quicker pace, trying to ignore Beast Girl's questions.

"Raven Stop! This is important!"she shouted so loud, and right next to Raven's ear.

"AH!" she shouted and landed her butt hard on the ground, she rubbed her sore end, clearly annoyed for being disturbed, she sighed, and looked at Beast Girl.

"what?" she asked rather harshly, her eye twitching, Beast Boy made a nervous sweat realizing what she had just done, but wanted to ask some questions before Raven would hurt her.

"Um... I was just wondering if you knew where Beast Boy and Ravon are?"

"Gee if only they had some form of communication that we could use to call them, wait I think we do, why haven't you tired that?" she said, clearly using sarcasm, Beast Girl slapped her forehead.

"oh... why didn't I think of that!"

"You couldn't have, because you don't think..."said Raven rolling her eye's, at how simple Beast Girl could be.

"hey I total think! Just not so much... Okay here goes nothing"having out her communicator she searched for Ravons signal, she searched and having waited for awhile.

"Hello? Come in Ravon... Ravon? Ravon..." she said looking at her Communicator, which was similar to the titans, only a few differences like, the color was red, and on the cover lid it held two "T" perfectly a lined together, Raven was getting an odd feeling, she knew something was wrong.

"HM... that's weird why isn't he picking up?"after studying her communicator she saw that the screen read "No Signal"

"Wait let me try..." she took out her communicator and searched for Beast Boy's frequency, hers read the same, both said no signal.

"we have to tell this to Robin, they could be in trouble" Beast Girl nodded in response, Raven lead the way to the common room they both burst through the doors looking towards the other's they saw that the titans were looking at the screen, and on the screen was the face of evil, the one that had caused so much trouble for them, it was the most threating villain of them all, Michael Jackson... I mean Slade!

"Hello Raven... so glad of you to join us, and I see you brought along your green friend" he said, Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, Cybra all looked at him, Robin took a step forward

"What do you want Slade and what are you planning?" said Robin, Slade merely smiled under his mask, tilting it up slightly, enjoying Robin's frustration, he knew he was toying with him, but it was better to be safe then to be sorry when it came to Slade, Robin was seething with anger, all the past events and encounters replaying themselves in his mind.

"Why Robin can't an old Friend say hello, now and then?" he said trying to sound innocent, but merely having his fun with Robin, he snickered oh how he loved messing with him.

"We were never friends!" shouted Robin.

"Oh... then I guess I'll Just have to enjoying the company of these two" he said as he stepped away from the screen to reveal Beast Boy and Ravon chained to a wall, everyone one of the titans eye's had widened, Especially Raven's and Beast Girls, the way the two looked was awful, their cloth's looked somewhat burnt meaning that they had trapped them in some sort of trap.

"Beast Boy/Ravon..." they said in unison, gasping.

"What are you doing with them you Bas...!"

"Robin... Robin watch your language there's a women in my presence,you never seem to have any patience do you? don't you agree my Sleade?" he said as he turned his head to Reveal Slade's counterpart, all the Titans Gasped, Except Robyn who's face was exactly like Robin's."Sleade..." Robyn Whispered.

"Indeed, you should watch you language child" she said.

"I'm sorry Robin, but we must chat some other time until, we will meet again" the screen then faded to black

"WAIT!" said Robin but was to late, the screen had already faded to black, and their friends where now in the hands of their arch nemesis, they could only hope that they would be okay.

"NO!" Shouted Robin as he slammed his fist's hard on the coffee table in front the screen,Robyn head was hang low, she had both of her fists clenched.

"How can he be so evil, and twisted, I promise I'll make him pay, we gotta find Ravon, and Beast Boy, we can't let our fellow Titans be captured we have to find them, no matter what!" she shouted as she shoot her head and looked to the screen.

"You are right friend Robyn, they shall not ruin our family, our friends the people closest to us, we shall do whatever is necessary to retrieve them!"

"NO WAY ARE THEY GETTING AWAY WITH TAKING MY RAVON!"she shouted the others looked at her with blank looks"I-I... Mean Ravon and Beast Boy" she redeclared, blushing. They all seemed to buy it, Raven had saw the looks on Beast Boy and Ravon for some reason when she saw Beast Boy like that she wanted to be there in his place, she couldn't stand seeing him like that, but wait why was she singling him out, did she really like him? _"why do I care more about how Beast Boy's doing? Do I... No! That can't be! It must be because he's my friend and team mate, and also I haven't known Ravon as long as I've known Beast Boy that has to be it! Oh... Azarath I hope that's it..."_she thoughtif anyone had seen her she had her eye's closed trying to figure out why she was having this mental war, her emotions kept telling her that she liked Beast Boy in a romantic way, but she just couldn't believe it, how could she like the annoying green boy, the one who always annoyed her, kept trying to make her laugh, trying to spend as much time with her as he possibly could, how he kept her company, stayed by her side, and help her whenever she was in danger, the time's they would fight side by side, having one another's back, it finally hit her, she shoot her eye's wide open, it finally made sense, she was at a loss for words _"I... I... think I l-like Beast Boy..." _she needed to get him back, just to be around him again, right now they needed to take action.

"Cyborg, Cybra can you locate Beast Boy and Ravon through their communicators?" asked Robin, Both them stopped staring at the screen, and faced Robin.

"you got it!"Said Cybra she and Cyborg checked the Titans mainframe, Everyone waited, except Beast Girl and Raven.

"Beast Girl and I already tired calling them through their communicators, and we got no signal..."said Raven, Robyn stopped pacing around.

"What? That can't be"she said.

"I'm afraid she's Right Robyn"said Cyborg, as the Titans mainframe, stated no signal, in giant red letters.

"Then were going to have to search..." said Robin, some part of him knew this would happen, Slade always knew how to mess them, and that irritated him to no end.

"Dude this can't be..." after awhile of soul searching she had just realized, that she really liked Ravon,a single tear rolled down her eye's, but she kept her head low, casting a shadow from her face, no one noticed it but Raven, or more or less felt it through her empathy.

"Don't worry I'm sure we'll find them"said Raven trying to put Beast Girls mind at ease, in truth she couldn't do that herself, but felt that she should try.

"I hope so... I really do..."Said Beast Girl

_**DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD **_

"_**WITH SLADE"**_

"shall we beginning my cunning friend" said Slade his counterpart nodded her head, as they stood above the two fallen titans, they were still out cold, just laying there on the hard metallic surface of the lab tables, in the their hands they held a round disk that had the symbol of Slade, close by them were odd colored suits, around them where several machines, in the distance Slade robots walked around, close to Slade and Sleade, were three henchmen obviously assisting them for the operation to come

"Now lets begin the operation... " Said Sleade, as they faded out, and began their horrible torture, and for what is to come

"_**TO BE CONTINUED!!" AND PLEASE REVIEW AND RECOMMAND THIS FIC!**_

_**DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**_

wow that took me awhile to make... Okay some of you really like my Idea's and would like me to make a new story, But I already have so many Idea's, that I'm not sure I can pick one, so I'll let the Reviewers decided here are your Options for my fic's

A. Love triangle RAEXBBXARGENT Summary: Beast Boy is badly injured and has to have someone fill in for him, Argent volunteers for the job, not to mention help Beast Boy get around, what will happen? Love, jealousy, fights, confusion, and anger.

B. Beast Boy's promotion Remixed, Beast Boy ends up being the leader of Titans Tokyo, and tries to learn Japanese, and probably find love, BBXRAEXOC

C.AU Feudal titans, Sit in the Feudal area of Japan, Garfield Logan is the a peasant, and one day meets a queens daughter named Raven, and tries to get to know her, he then has to learn martial arts in order to get to know her, can he find love and control the Beast that was sealed in him since birth? Find out!

_**DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**_

"_**PLEASE REVIEW!"AND YOUR VOTE HAS TO BE WITH A REVIEW, NO PM'S**_

"_**CAN"T STOP THE HURRICANE 2.0!"**_


	15. Ch14

Okay I'm back! Sorry for the wait, I get stuck playing Naruto-arena and forget about my writing from time to time, but I promise I'm still gonna update on this fic, just not as much, but still, dang this fic is taking me longer then I thought, I wanted to finish by the end of the year, but guess it took me longer then I thought.

_**D Hurricane2.0:Okay time for the disclaimer!**_

_**Ravon: Why do you even write it? It's not like your ever going to own them? It pointless...**_

_**D Hurricane2.0:Just Shut up and say the disclaimer...**_

_**Ravon: -Sighs- fine D hurricane2.0 does not own teen titans**_

_**Ravon & D Hurricane:On with the show!**_

_**DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**_

"Don't worry I'm sure we'll find them"said Raven trying to put Beast Girls mind at ease, in truth she couldn't do that herself, but felt that she should try.

"I hope so... I really do..."Said Beast Girl.

"don't worry Beast girl we'll get them back, no matter what the cost is! Cyborg, Cybra! Could you trace the call?" asked Robin, Cyborg looked at Cybra she nodded her head, he nodded in response.

"can do Robin!" said Cyborg, and both Cyborgs returned to searching for the two lost titans,Robin and Robyn paced around the room pondering on what Slade's and Sleades motive could be, why take two of their titans, could he want to kill them? Or maybe something worse, no he couldn't try to take them to be his apprentices, they would only betray them, and with Ravons powers and Beast Boys will, they would rather die then follow Slade's or Sleade's wishes,what was it? after a series of searching and looking for traces, or signals, they came up empty handed "I'm sorry Robin, and Robyn, we came up with nothing... no trace's, heck not even tried caller I.D just says no signal..."

"Damn you Slade!" said Robin, StarFire was so sad, as was StarBlaze, he couldn't believe that his friends were gone, Cybra and Cyborgs plans for making it up to Beast Boy and Raven were now ruined, but if they ever got their friends back they would not only get them to get along, but also make them into a couple, not to mention Ravon and Beast Girl into a couple too, they just needed the two missing pieces, Robyn finally stopped pacing around the room.

"Okay we need to search for them, but what are we gonna do! We can't let anybody see us! Were not from this universe!" The others nodded their heads agreeing with her, suddenly out of nowhere the TV screen turned it's self on, a news caster appeared,he was some one with a blue suit, and really large teeth appeared, holding some paper in front his, being the same news broadcaster from the episode that had control freak, he tapped his paper on top of his desk, still smiling with those large teeth that didn't seem too fit his face.

"On today's news while the Titans were fighting against Jumps cities most concrete villain" he chuckled, obviously trying to be funny but failing miserably"There seemed to be some odd character's that looked oddly like our towns local hero's the Teen Titans, they are quiet odd, we have no Idea weather they are related to the Titans in anyway, here's a picture from one of our photographers that just happened to be in the area of said moment" he said as the screen in the corner enlarged and displayed a picture of the AU titans in the picture were Robyn,StarBlaze, and Cybra all looking at our regular hero's fighting Cinderblock,the screen then returned to the news man" after that our photographer fled the area, for his own safety, and in other news our scientist have discovered a possibly reason as to why these strange Titans are here or what they are...lets check with professor Donaldson" the screen then displayed a man in a white lab coat, he was a short portly man who was blading at the top, along with his balding head he wore glasses, he was currently clearing the lenses with his wash cloth, then put them on again.

"While... you see mister broadcaster man, our studies confirm that these alternate versions of our cities hero's are mostly likely clone's, but done in different genders, we also have reason to believe that they were made by mutant gerbils from Mars that have cloned our cities hero's, we're not certain if they are hero's or evil clone's, also here is an artist rendering of the mutant gerbils from Mars" the screen changed to show a squirrel eating an egg corn "yes very frightening isn't it?"asked the professor.

"Yes indeed those mutant gerbils from Mars must be doing something at their planet, had the government taken any action towards these mutant rodents ?" asked the news man.

"yes they have they have sent the Mars rovers in search of them as we speak"

"Thank you, we hope to have further news at six, this is your nameless news man signing off" he said as the screen faded to black, the Titans only watched, Beast Girl was shocked.

"I knew I wasn't the only one with that Idea!"she said, the other's groaned at how stupid that was, but also they would have to worry about the Au titans and the regular Titans getting questioned by the p that would only serve to prolong their search.

"we need some way for you guys to not be noticed, so we can search for Beast Boy and Ravon... but how"said Robin he watched the ground, his eye's narrowed and in deep thought, Robyn did the same, Beast Girl was only waiting for orders, she really wanted to get Ravon back and was really annoyed at how they were taking, and not taking action, her animal senses were going insane, she felt like she was missing a mate, she didn't care if she was thinking about Ravon in a romantic way she just wanted him to be there for they could get into romantic situations, Finally Raven stepped forward frustrated enough with waiting she could sense the strong emotions emitting from Beast Girl, the thing was she felt the same way but towards Beast Boy, but Beast Girl went ahead of her.

"We have to quite stalling! Ravon and Beast Boy could be hurt, we have to go now!" she shouted, Raven placed a hand on her shoulder, before she could speak.

"look Beast girl if we go out there we'll be stopped by the press we'll never find them, we have to find some way to get around them!" Cyborg took this as his cue to stand up.

"I've got it we can use the hologram rings to disguise our selfs as each other... so that we can search without being annoyed by the press" said Cyborg triumphantly.

"Cyborg don't you think they'll find it kinda odd if they see two Starfire's out in the sky? But wait if we make one of you two search on the ground and the other look from the above that'll make it seem less likely, I've got it, since Beast Girl you look like Beast Boy your Hologram ring will make you look like Beast Boy so head to the east and Raven go as yourself to the east as well Search anyway you two can, Cyborg you go as yourself to the south of town, and Cybra you'll go as Cyborg, but head to the north of town, Robyn you head west, and same goes for StarBlaze, you two will pose as Starfire and I, and me and Starfire will search at the center of the city, so are we ready?"asked Robin, all the Titans nodded "Alright Cyborg prepare the holographic rings"

"You got it man! Come on Cybra we have rings to prepare"he smiled finally being able to find their friends, now they had a plan and could probably find Beast Boy and Ravon, they knew this would be easy after awhile of waiting both of the Cyborgs returned with four sets of rings, all the Au titans took on the appearance of the regular titans, and each of the titans ran out of the Tower in their own way, Robin and Starfire taking the R-cycle, Beast girl and Ravon flew off to their direction, Cyborg helped Cybra reach her destination, then went off to his, Robyn was held by StarBlaze as they flew to their direction

Our hero's sat off searching for their lost comrade's was getting harder and harder each time they came up with some clue it proved to be false. Again they searched and came up with no answers StarBlaze and Robyn kept searching through the sky, all looking for any signs of Beast Boy and Ravon, they searched in buildings, schools even the sewers but still came up empty handed until...

_**DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**_

"_**WITH RAVEN AND BEAST GIRL!!"**_

After awhile of searching Beast Girl had searched and searched, as did Raven, she had trying feeling their presences but came up short, were ever they were they were well hidden, Beast Girl had just finished searching through a garbage can.

"Dude we cant find them! Where could they be? How hard can it be to find a green guy and a gray skinned dude!?" she asked frustrated they had been searching for hours and couldn't find a signal thing on them, she sat down on the side walk, placing her elbows on her knee's and sighed, resting her chain on her hands, with a saddened expression.

"Look I know what you mean, but sitting here won't hep us find them we just have to keep searching, I'm sure we'll find something" she said trying to keep their hope's up, after all the searching they couldn't find them, Beast girl looked at Raven and saw the determination on her face and knew that she liked Beast Boy in return now.

"Your right Raven! We have to find them no matter what! we!"she sudden;y stopped her little speech and sniffed the air, her face giving a questioning look, she kept her hand sightly lifted as if they were claws, she kept sniffing.

"Raven I think I..." she said as she sniffed the air once again "I think I smell Beast Boy's and Ravons scent..."

"what really...? then follow it" said Raven, Beast Boy girl then transformed into a dog and started sniffing the ground, at least one block down from the street they were in had Beast Boy's scent well after they avoided the fans asking for autographs and info on the new titans Raven was able to disguise herself to have black her and and black jeans along with average skin color, and a blue T-shirt, Beast Girl used her Holographic ring in order to make her seem normal she had blue eye's, blond hair and wore the same headband, but wore hiking shorts, along with a green T-shirt, along with this she sported some some vest that was a light brown, also her fangs and long pointy ears were gone, she looked like any average beautiful girl, and the guys of jump cuty noticed, and tired to ask them both out, lets just say one is stuffed in a trash can, and another was hanging from a limp post by his underwear, which scared all the guys away, they finally made it to the park.

"okay we have to follow this scent...but it's really hard doing it without morphing..."Said Beast Girl

"well you have to do it or these people will get suspicious just keep trying?" she said, Beast Girl sighed and knew this would be difficult she closed her eye's and focused on the scent of the two missing titans, she sniffed the air once more and continued walking down the park raven followed closely and made sure to track were they were going she looked around Beast Girl was about to cross the street, but a car was near and would hit her.

"Watch it!"said Raven as a large black claw came and grabbed the back of her vest.

"Ah! What was that for!" shouted Beast Girl.

"your were about to get hit by a car, should I have let you get hit?" she said annoyed with thinking raven would do something like that only to annoy her, and her voice holding some venom but not enough to be noticed, right now raven needed to keep a cool head in order for her to find Beast Boy.

"Oh... sorry thanks for the save... I think the scent goes down that alley way, we should cross the street and see were the scent will take us from there"she stated Raven looked at Beast Girl like she had just grown an extra head.

"wait you can't focus on anything, glad you have a reason now..."she said sounding as she would if it were Beast Boy.

"Hey I can totally focus, when it's important" she said as they crossed the street and reached the alley Beast girl continued to sniff the air "HM... something must have been happening..." she said, Beast girl went back to sniffing, she turned a corner and another.

"Beast girl do you even know were your going!?" asked a very annoyed Raven they had already made at least twelve turns around the neighborhood, turning from street alley to another.

"I'm sure of it..." she said next thing they knew they were outside of this rundown building the same rundown building that Beast Boy and Ravon had entered moments before they were caught by Slade's and Sleades trap.

"is this the place?"asked Raven

"this is were the scent ends, so they should be inside... but I'm not so sure, but we have to try"said Beast Girl, as she started walking to the building, that is until Raven grabbed Beast Girls vest again, pulling her back and stopping her from going anywhere.

"Hold it, we should call for the others, this might be some sort of trap, so we might need the others" That only made Beast Girl irritated.

"We can't wait! What if their torturing Ravon! I don't want him or Beast Boy to get hurt! And stalling would only make it worse, they could be dead! All because of you wanted to wait for the other's unlike you I really like Ravon and I'm not going to lose him!"that was it Raven knew she had to say something, she gritted her teeth trying to calm herself down but ultimately failing.

"Don't You Think I Like Beast Boy As Much As You Like Ravon!"she said until she realized what she had just revealed, and covered her mouth with her hands, to say Beast Girl was shocked would be an understatement, she held a massive blush for saying something so up front.

"So you do like Beast Boy... then why did you say all those things about him being annoying and treating him like a little brother? I never thought you would like him back...?" she was truly confused, she knew Beast Boy had a thing for her but never thought raven would return the feelings.

"Raven if you feel this way for Beast Boy why wait so long to say it?" she asked.

"Because at first I wasn't sure that I liked Beast Boy back, and I guess, when I found out that he was kidnapped apart of me finally came to terms with my feelings for him, and now that Slade and Sleade have him in their paws, that I'm afraid that I'll never get to tell him..." she sighed, Beast Girl had felt low, but she didn't know what she was saying she was caught in the moment we every part of her just wanted to get Ravon back and safe and in her arms but knew that probably wouldn't happen.

"Hey I'm sorry Rae, I didn't know and I was so busy just wanting to get Ravon back that I..I... "she stuttered, Feeling awful for saying all that she did, Raven sighed, and calmed down.

"Its okay you weren't thinking straight,but right now we need to call the others" said Raven in her same monotone voice, Beast Girl still felt awful for what she said.

"Raven your so lucky... at least you know Beast Boy likes you back, I'm not even sure Ravon likes me back..." she said with a sad defeated sighed, Raven Placed her hand on her shoulder.

"Look Beast Girl you like Ravon, and I know he likes you back"she said

"H-how would you know?"she stuttered

"Because when we... well entered the common room, I could sense the feeling of passion between you two like when Robin and StarFire kiss... I felt Ravons emotions and he feels the same way for you so don't doubt yourself" Beast Girl was shocked she couldn't believe it all this time she thought it was just a crush, but now she was sure of it, she was so filled with joy that she hugged Raven so tight that it had the same amount of force as Starfire's.

"o-Okay you c-can let go no-w!"she said turning blue.

"Oops sorry..."she said as she scratched the back of her head and formed a nervous sweat drop, Raven Quickly composed herself."Okay now lets call the other's remember were a team and we have to get Beast Boy and Ravon Back safely, Beast Girl nodded her head meaning for Raven to continue, she nodded her head in response as well and took out her communicator.

"Raven to Robin...Raven to Robin... Robin do you read?" she asked, the screen of the communicator showed a bunch of static at first them straightened it's self out to show Robin on the other line.

"Yes Raven, have you found anything?"

"Yes Beast girl has caught Beast Boy's and Ravons scent"

"were are you located?" he asked, then Starfire appeared from the corner of the communicator.."oh this is joyous news please alert us to location!" she said happy to finally have found something.

"Yes were six blocks north of the city Park, near a abandoned building"

"Good work, I'll alert the others, Robin out"he said as the screen faded to black,as Robin faded to black he sent a message to the mayor telling him to have the people around the surround area evacuated, Raven and Beast girl waited but didn't have to wait to long, considering that the R-cycle was the fastest in jump city, and the T-car could easily hurry to any situations, and StarBlaze was as fast as a plane, before long they were all gathered outside the building, Robin Arrived first as he hoped off his R-cycle and removed his helmet same went for Starfire, then Robyn and StarBlaze landed on the ground, next came Cyborg just now having picked up Cybra from her search site.

"Okay were all here now, Beast Girl do you still have their scent?"asked Robyn

"Yes ma'am their in there"she pointed to the building, Robyn looked at the building then went back to Beast girl

"Alright Beast Girl you'll lead us inside and keep tracing their scent, when we reach the end Slade and Sleade should be there waiting for us, once were there we'll get Beast Boy and Ravon back...any questions?" everyone shook their heads saying no, Beast Girl then morphed into a blood hound, finally glad she could morph being a blood hound made it a lot more easier then doing it on her own nose, her nose was good but it wasn't as good as the real deal, she soon lead them in the building, they went up the stairs and came near a door, Beast Girl stopped there she reverted back to her human form..

"Beast Boys scent ends here, but Ravons scent keeps going down this hall..."she said and changed back to a blood hound she followed Ravons scent and came near a laundry shoot "I can't go anymore this is were it ends, and I don't wanna go down a laundry shoot"

"But friend Beast Girl, we must in order to find our friends, perhaps Friends Raven could transfer us there with her magic?"she said turning to Raven.

"that's a good Idea Star, Raven are you up for it?"asked Robin

"Um... sure" she said as she rose her arms over her shoulders" Azarath...Metrion... Zinthos!" she said as she brought her arms down and engulfed them in a sphere of dark energy, next thing they knew they were at the bottom of the laundry shoot, Robin took this as his Que.

"okay Beast girl Start searching for their scent again..." but he stopped at what he saw, Beast Girls eye's had those dizzy swirls.

"aw... dude I can't never get used to that dark energy stuff..." she said as she laid down on the ground were the sphere had took them.

"don't worry I got this"said Cybra as she picked up Beast Girl by the collar and slapped her across the face, stopping her eye's from swirling, leaving a big red glowing hand print.

"OW! Cybra that hurt!"

"Man just shut up and sniff the ground dog girl" she said Beast girl listened and started sniffing the air, and came to the center of the room, she turned into a blood hound once more and reverted back.

"Hm... the scent ends here, maybe it's under ground..." she said

"I can make a scan of the area to see if there's anything besides the the cement and this place..." said Cyborg, Robin shook his head gesturing for to continue, Cyborg looked at his arm as it scanned the area, a few seconds later it came up with the results, the results came up negative"I'm sorry man, I couldn't get a thing,..."

"damn it!"shouted Robin, Robyn slammed the end of her fist against the wall, as she looked down at the floor, as the others had disappointed looks on their faces "I guess their not here, damn how does Slade do this!?" he grunted then walked towards the other's "guys we haven't come up with anything but this, whatever happened here was used for Slade and Sleade to take Ravon and Beast Boy, but every minute we waste he could take away our friends lives but I'm afraid we have to stop searching it's getting dark out, and we'll need our strength in case anything comes"

"but Robin!'shouted Beast girl, she didn't get the chance to continue.

"look Beast Girl I know you want them back safe and sound but if were to tired we won't be able to help them even if Slade has them locked them up we'll do some more searching the next day, bright and early I know this is tough for you but it's okay they'll pull through they are titans after all..." said Cybra placing her hand on her shoulder, Cybra smiled but Beast Girl kept her saddened expression, and knew she would have a problem with waiting to ger Ravon back.

"I wish I could believe you Cybra, I really do..."

_**DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**_

"_**WITH SLADE AND SLEADE!"(at the same time that the Titans are searching for Ravon and Beast Boy)**_

Underneath the city an underground lab was working on their evil schemes, planning and getting ready for the battle to come, thousands and thousands of feet below the surface Slade and Sleades were busy typing on computers, looking over data, two giant screens displayed to bodies both of the same size's showing the blood flow and the brain nervous system, both of the Slade's held there hand behind her back.

"I see that everything is going according to plan"she said facing Slade, Slade at the moment was still facing the screen's.

"Yes they are but this Is only phase one" he said his one eye's aimed at Sleade, she chuckled, as did Slade, their laughter echoing throughout the entire complex, a Slade bot appeared from out of the darkness, well holding a chart on a clipboards, these actions did not go unnoticed by Slade, he turned to look at the Slade bot.

"Yes my minion what is the status report on our two special guests? Have the neuron brain stabilizers activated? What is their current condition?"asked Slade the Slade bot, checked his papers and then spoke in a computer like tone.

"The patients have been equipped with nervous system enhancers, their minds have been completely wiped and are now under control, due to their unusual nature these patients can withstand much more then the average human body, making them perfect for our equipment... they are complete and ready for combat master Slade, but there was only one side effect, their skin pigmentation has altered do to the chemicals used in the equipment"said the robot.

"Have you been keeping them sedated?" asked Sleade, the Slade Bot turned his attention to her

"Yes we have they have been unconscious since their arrival, and all seems according to plan, they minds are now linked to our technology, we have them at our total control"said the Slade Bot.

"Yes excellent, I think it's time to give our little guests a field trip"said Sleade.

"Yes indeed"answered Slade

_**DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**_

"_**WITHE THE TITANS"**_

"I wish I could believe you Cybra, I really do..." Said Beast girl.

"L-" but Robin never got to finish as his R symbol started blinking, not to mention the sphere on Starfire's shirt did as well, same went for Cyborgs eye, also the Raven symbol on Ravens cloak started blanking.

"What does this mean?"asked StarBlaze

"Trouble..." said Robin in a grim tone,Cyborg lifted his arm and took a look at the emergency through his alert system built in his arm.

"What is it Cyborg?"asked Robin Cyborg lowered his arm and looked at the other's, he narrowed his eye's and knew this is what they've been waiting for

"Slade bots meaning Slade is around" he said, the others knew this was the moment and sit out to find him.

"What were?" asked Robin quickly

"Near main street, their attacking"

"alright I guess that mean, Titans Go!"he shouted as Raven Teleported them to the attack site

_**DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**_

A small army of Slade Bots walked down the streets aiming their lasers in order to draw out the titans, each marched the police tired to hold them off as long as they possibly could, but were still far from even hurting the metal henchmen, apparently shooting metal with metal didn't work, they continued marching their foot steps could be heard from everywhere, all ready to fight and gain control of the city, the police tired but still couldn't get anywhere, at the every end of marching Slade bots stood Slade and Sleade standing on top of a tank, both waiting for the right moment, they would not waste their bullets on the weak forces of Jump City

"We need the Titans we can't hold them off we need the Titans!" he shouted as he kept firing his pistol towards the metal men,he ducked behind his police car and held his gun close to him , then once again rose from behind his car aimed to shoot one of them, but before he could even shoot it was shoot off by a Slade bot, he grabbed his hand in pain, the other police men weren't do so well either, he did the only thing he could do"men retreat I think the Titans can handle them now!" he said as as if some power amazing god was listening the Titans along with the Au Titans appeared as the black energy disappeared from them, the Police officer smiled and had his men leave their cars there and had the whole street or anywhere near it be evacuated, the Slade bots halted their march.

"alright Slade and Sleade where's our friends !? You better give them back or face the consequences!" he said as he took out his staff and extended it, as the rest got in their battle positions Both Cyborgs had their Sonic cannons ready as StarFire and StarBlaze had their Starbolts ready, and Beast girl was in a fighting stance ready to become any animal that was necessary, And Raven had her arms raised ready for anything, Slade smirked under his mask, thinking of what was to come, because she must have been thinking the same thing.

"Oh we only came because we felt that it was time for a reunion isn't right Sleade?"asked Slade

"Yes and now I think it's that time isn't that right boys" said Sleade she took a step to the side, and from the tank a platform rose of a secret compartment of the tank, and what they saw they could never be prepared to have seen.

"What's a matter Guys? Aren't you glad to see us...? _**TO BE CONTINUED!! AND PLEASE REVIEW AND RECOMMAND THIS FIC!"**_

_**DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**_

_**Okay I'm done sorry That took a lot longer then I expected but glad I'm finished, and also I know a lot of you voted for me to write Feudal Titans but it's gonna take a lot of work so don't expect that fic to be coming out soon, so please Review!**_

"CAN"T STOP THE HUURICANE2.0!!"


	16. Ravons choice

Hey guys it's me again, bet ya miss me? Okay this is my most popular fic to date, well I'm not really sure about that, but hey whatever, okay so sorry I haven't updated in like forever I was busy with the ROBRK Team, and we Just Started out our fic and it's awesome please check it out

_**D Hurricane: Okay Time for the Disclaimer!**_

_**Argent: OK mate what should be on the disclaimer?**_

_**D Hurricane: well what else could a disclaimer be? But you can you say it?**_

_**Argent: I'm not sure bout that, okay D Hurricane does not own Teen Titans in any way shape or form, so please support the official release**_

_**D Hurricane:On with the show!**_

_**DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**_

"Oh we only came because we felt that it was time for a reunion isn't that right Sleade?"asked Slade

"Yes and now I think it's that time isn't that right boys" said Sleade she took a step to the side, and from the tank a platform rose of a secret compartment of the tank, and what they saw they could never be prepared to have seen.

"What's a matter Guys? Aren't you glad to see us...?asked Beast Boy but there was something strange about him, his voice sounded as it was filled with evil and anger, yet for some odd reason joy, joy like that of an animal about to attack his prey, he chuckled lightly, and standing next to him was Ravon, only glaring at the Titans including the AU titans, for some reason he found the looks in their faces hilarious, the next thing they knew was that he was laughing like he had never laughed before, the Titans still could believe it, all the Titans were shocked to say the least, Robin took a step forward what had Slade and Sleade done to their friends.

"W-what did you did to them...?" asked Robin pausing still processing The two Titans looks, Beast Boy stood forward and walked up to the end of the tank and sat on it, placing his right elbow on his knee while resting his chin on his fist, smiling at them, that smile wasn't Beast Boys happy-go-lucky toothy grin but a horrible twisted version of its former self.

"What Robin? You don't like me, and Raven's new looks?" he smiled, Ravon took walked over to were Beast Boy was sitting with his hood up concealing his face, as his and Beast Boy's eye's glowed a dangerous black.

"Yes I was expecting a warm greeting, is this anyway to treat your friends? Guess not...huh?" he said The Titans saw that they were wearing odd black colored suits with Slade or Sleade's insignia on there cloth's, Beast Boy wore an outfit similar to his doom patrol uniform and, the difference was that the insignia was on his chest, it was a symbol that glowed with red energy source, there was also stripes of it all over him, two that traveled all the way down to his palm, they appeared to be like a computers wiring , almost vein like in appearance, they also went on the side's of his thighs, and two more insignia's on his shoulder, also the frightening round device placed on his forehead, the same insignia as before glowing, there was one thing that made him even more strange the two's Slade's devices made Ravon and Beast Boy's Skin a dark charcoal gray, almost pitch black, Next stood forward was Ravon, his skin became the same as Beast Boy's though he didn't have his cape present due to Slade's and Sleade's plan, he also had the same device on his head just above his Chakra , his eye's giving a menacing look watching as the Titans shocked faces, the difference with his uniform was that it had the same features as Beast Boys but his uniform was still the same, the electrical mind control gear was controlling them, the same red colored energy was on him, and same pattern as Beast Boys.

"I guess none of you have any manners?"he said his voice matching Beast Boy's hunting like voice, Robin was the first to come out of the strange trance, and held his weapon close to his right side, and narrowed his eye's at Slade, Robyn did the same but with Sleade, as the other titans stared at at their former friends, at least at the moment they were.

"SLADE! SLEADE! What did you do with our friends!"Shouted Robin enraged about to attack without thinking, he greeted his teeth, Robyn Took a step forward.

"Whatever you sickos did we'll get them back! No matter what!"she said nearly shouting, Slade noticed Robyn and his distress and only enjoyed it and knew it was time to play with their minds, but as he was about to say something, he was interrupted by Starfire.

"BEAST BOY! RAVON! Please return to us!"she said, StarBlaze nodded his head agreement, Beast Boy rose a brow, still smirking, and stood up.

"No thanks I like this! It's amazing I can do whatever I want now" Ravon stood next to him, as expression as Beast Boys, and eyed them.

"He's right with this power were free, to do what we want to feel to hurt anyone or anything that gets in our way and that what your doing right now, getting in our way, or more or less your our target"

"Ravon Slade and Sleade are controlling you!" shouted Beast Girl, her concern could clearly be heard in her tone, Ravon his hand and waved his finger meaning that she was wrong, Cybra was wondering what he meant by shaking his hand like that, he couldn't mean that Beast Boy and Ravon wanted to Cause this damage.

"What do you mean you guys wanted to do this!"shouted Cybra, charging her laser cannon.

"Ding!Ding!Ding! We have a winner" said Beast Boy in a mock sense.

"But why Beast Boy? Why would you want to do this, are you saying Slade and Sleade aren't controlling you?"asked Raven, she knew this couldn't be Beast Boys doing, this just couldn't be, Slade decided to interrupt.

"Oh they can leave whenever they wish, they are doing this on their own accord, isn't that right my friends?" replied Slade, Ravon and Beast Boy only nodded in response "actually I've helped them realize their true potential, and not only have I done that, I've also released their hearts true dark ambitions, will be your down fall titans..." he said as he walked over and placed his hand on Beast Boys shoulder, Beast Boy made a look of excitement a pleading one to attack, same went for Ravon.

"Yes go have your fun children" he said, Sleade just watched her time would come, Beast Boy stood forward the same look at before and pointed a finger at the Titans, smirking, as Raven lifted his hands but they glowed a strange crimson red instead of black."Thanks master Slade! Attack robot dudes!!"Slade appeared to have a sweat drop appear from his head, saying dudes didn't seem like such an evil thing to say, they had much work and training ahead of them he just knew, as called out his attack the Slade bots went on the assault attack and marching forwards, there laser making the zapping sound they would always make, Robin took this as his Que.

"TITANS GO!" Robin said pointing his finger the same way as Beast Boy did, quickly sent a wave of explosive disks and summer salting avoiding some blasts from the Slade bots,Robyn took out her staff and got an Idea.

"Starfire! Lift me up!"she said as she stuck out her staff and held it with both arms, holding it in a trapezes artist style.

"Yes I shall Robyn!" she nodded and quickly grabbed her staff and flew up and swung Robyn she did a few front flips and she shoot herself open and launched some freeze disks at the Slade bots stopping them in their tracks, Cyborg shoot them with his Sonic cannon shattering the minions.

"Boo ya!" shouted the owner of the blast, which happened to be Cyborg, he kept shooting his sonic cannon, the lasers that the Slade bots kept shooting weren't enough to pierce his titanium skin , but more only replaced the fallen one's, as Robyn was in the air with her free hand she was able to pull out her grappling hook and shoot it onto one of them henchmen impaling it in the chest the Slade bots aimed for her, she saw them and dodged most of the blasts by unextended her Stiff, using her cape to shield her the lasers (yes the cape can, it's stronger then steel and can take most hits watch Teen Titans and you'll see) she unhooked it and jumped on the impaled robots body and took out two birdarangs she slapped them to gather from the ends of the two weapons a large blade came fourth from it, she started slashing at them left to right each one trying to surrounding her and aiming to shoot her, but kept being shoot away, well Robyn was attacking Robin had been slicing them back and fourth, with Cyborg and Cybra defending him with their Cannons.

Beast Girl had been a humming bird and flew high in the air and became a large sperm whale and slammed against a large amount of Slade bots, causing a crater to form she smiled but saw that the bots lifted their fire arms or laser arms, and shoot at Beast Girl, her whale eye's widened she covered her eye's with her fins and braced for the blasts that were about to come but Raven put a shield around her, She opened her eye's and saw that she was okay and morphed back, she turned and around.

"Thanks Rae!" she shouted as Raven dropped the shield, and went back to fighting the large and vast amount of minions, something was odd, Beast Girl could sense something, she noticed that their numbers kept getting bigger, she ran as a cheetah searching the area avoiding the bots in the process she came behind the army and saw that most of the Slade bots came from a secret underground door that would constantly send more butts I mean bots!

She hide behind a corner of a coffee shop, and morphed back to her human state, she stood against the corner, and took out her communicator "Robin! Beast girl Calling Robin! I need I have some bad news!"she said speaking into the device Robin was in the middle of a fight, but got a waiting call tone, and static,"Okay I can't get to Robin... wow this stinks! Wait!" she said and changed the signal "Beast Girl to Cybra! Beast Girl to Cybra!" she waited a few seconds later, Cybra's face came to view.

"um... I can't talk now BG, how about later!" she said avoiding some robots coming at her, and blasting them away.

"Cybra! I need you to listen! I'm behind the Slade bots and I can see this thing, that their coming out of, and that's why there's so many I need you and the others help to stop it!"she shouted, Cybra grunted as she shoot and destroyed another bunch of Slade bots, she heard what Beast Girl said she was just to busy at the moment.

"What! Damn! Okay I'll get Robyn and the others to see this Cybra out!"she said as she faded from the screen.

"Good now to get to Ravon... and Beast Boy!" she said transforming into a sparrow, and flying past the Slade bots, as she would be almost shoot when she neared,Raven sensed something a presence, and Beast Boy could smell the female changeling she landed the edge planning making sure to not to be noticed as she became a fly hidden on the tank.

The titans weren't doing so well, Robin just kicked one of the robots head off, Starfire kept them blasting them into a wall, and return to shooting them, StarBlaze had a one of the robot henchmen, swinging it around and slamming it against other one's, showing signs of fatigue, actually all the titans were getting exhausted, Cyborg was even sweating which was odd because he was made of metal,Raven was slamming and crushing them with her powers and would from time to time slice them with dark energy blades, Cybra was now punching and tearing them apart, and knew this was the moment to tell them.

"Yo guys they have more of this tin cans coming out of behind! We need to stop that, that's why they keep coming!"she shouted Robin heard and started jumping on their heads avoiding any laser shoots, Robyn saw this and did the same Starfire Flew past their heads as the same went for StarBlaze.

"these bastards no wonder there's so many!"shouted Raven as she covered both Cyborg and Cybra in a giant Raven teleportion move and they appeared behind the army, both Slade and Sleade turned to look at them, they knew but how.

"how did you know child?" asked Sleade keeping her cool, she didn't even seemed surprised.

"Lets say we had a little help" said Raven encasing the hole were the seemingly endless amount of Slade bots came out from.

"Now Robyn!"shouted Robin as they both threw explosives into the secret underground passage destroying any, and all other Slade bots, The titans smirked, as Slade's bots were almost entirely gone, just like 15 more left.

"Raven can you take care of them?" asked Cybra to Raven.

"No problem...Azarath...Metrion...Zinthos!"she said as her hand glowed a dangerous black and surround each of remaining minions and crushed them, Beast Boy and Ravon only chuckled, laughing so awfully it creped the others out but only both of the Robin's angry Raven was confused and the others just didn't get it.

"whats so funny!" shouted Robyn, pulling out her staff, as it extends it's self, Beast Boy and them only smiled.

"Dudes, Robin can't you see that your tired out and me and Ravon haven't even lifted a finger?" he was right they were exhausted all of them had some scratches or bruises, some of them were even breathing harder then usual.

"That's what you think!'shouted Cybra noticing the small green fly on the tank, Suddenly a large green bear appeared and attacked and aimed to knock out Ravon, but before Beast Girl could even land a paw on him, pun not intended, okay maybe a little, she was kicked in the gut by Beast Boy, both didn't even some much as flinched, she held her stomach and reverted back to herself, and Ravon surrounded her in his dark energy, she grunted trying to escape his grip.

"Beast Girl!" shouted Starfire, worried for her friend, Raven eye's widened, he was going to crush her.

"Stop!" Said Raven.

"No I don't think he will Raven..."said Slade standing next to Ravon, obviously enjoying the distressed looks on their faces, knowing he would win, this was his plan ti destroy the Titans little by little, and now was the time to end one of their lives.

"Ravon by a dear and crush her"said Sleade standing at the the scene, Ravon appeared to be having a hard time, his hand was responding neither were his powers,he couldn't bring himself to finish her _'W-why can't I finish her I have to do it! For master Slade and Sleade!" _

"Gr..." he grunted trying to get himself to kill her, he looked at her face in pain and felt his heart crying for her, small tears appeared from his eye's still trying to do her in.

"Don't do it Ravon she's your friend!"Shouted Robin.

"N-No she's not I'll finish her!"he said as he about...

Then a scream was heard..._**TO BE CONTINUED!!**_

_**DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDdDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**_

_**Sorry I took so long but , I just came back from my writing break like I said in my True Beast Form fic I really needed it, sorry if it isn't as well written as the others "**_

_**oh and if you like my work check this out it has three awesome writers, and I didn't get the link right last time so now I got it.**_

_**Http / www . Fanfiction . Net /s/ 4457769 / 1 / DarkFeelings**_

_**Just remove the space and your there, please Review! **_


	17. What I'm hiding

_**Warning this story is possibly going to be canceled, please be aware of the things that are happening within D Hurricane productions**_

_**Ravon: It's been awhile since I've done a disclaimer, and why isn't he here to do this?**_

_**Beast Girl: well I think it's because this fic might be canceled and there's like a lot of people who like this story and he's to chicken to actually write anything right now?**_

_**Ravon: Then whys this chapter here?**_

_**Beast Girl: Because he left it here and ran off.... so I guess we have to say that D Hurricane does not own Teen Titans in any way shape or form, so everyone should support the official release**_

_**DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**_

"Ravon be a dear and crush her"said Sleade standing at the the scene, Ravon appeared to be having a hard time, his hand was responding neither were his powers,he couldn't bring himself to finish her '_W-why can't I finish her I have to do it! For master Slade and Sleade!" _

"Gr..." he grunted trying to get himself to kill her, he looked at her face in pain and felt his heart crying for her, small tears appeared from his eye's still trying to do her in.

"Don't do it Ravon she's your friend!"Shouted Robin.

"N-No she's not.... I'll finish her!"he said as he about to permanently dispose of the AU Titans friend , the other's froze in shock for what he was about to do, Sleade was becoming uneasy due to the fact that Ravon was fighting against their control, she lifted her forearm, flipping open her mind control device, she tuned it to a higher level creating more sparks of electrical control upon Ravon's already stressed state, Slade knew what she was doing he actually had this planned out, now it was up to Ravon's will to fight against their control, suddenly the the device attached to his head released static energy, making a few sparks come from it, he face twisted in pain from fighting against the control, Beast Girl was covered in his dark energy she was being squeezed really tight, she was slowly being crushed adding pressure as he fought, a small trail of blood came from her mouth, she screamed in agony.

"AH!" she screamed, her conscious mind about to leave her, that one cry was filled with sorrow, want and need... a need for Ravon, something in his mind snapped his will had won against the Slade's control though it had caused some damage to his mind, he had released Beast Girl, the pain lift him exhausted and powerless his hold against her was gone although she would not land gently, she fell if she had hit the ground it would cause her more injury, Raven knew she had to save her, she chanted her mantra and encasing the barely awake Beast Girl in it, she handed Beast Girl to Cyborg he took her in his arms holding her bridal style. He looked down at her.

"Beast Girl! Beast Girl!Yo You okay!?" he asked worriedly, he was scared technically Beast Boy was that of a brother to Cyborg, so seeing Beast Girl in this state sent panic throughout his system, including his electrical one if that was a possibly of course, Beast Girls eye's were closed, slowly but surely her eyes fluttered open, she groaned clenching her teeth in seething pain.

"I...I could be better" she said trying to be funny, Cyborg sighed shaking his head at how much Beast Girl and Beast Boy were similar, now it was their time to strike, one of them had already fallen just three to go, though they had forgotten that since there battle between the Slade bots, so it had taken it's toll on most of the titans, they were exhausted and one of them badly injured, Sleade took a few steps towards Ravon's fallen form, placing one arm on the bottom of his neck she was able to lift him by there.

"I see that one of our friends tried to fight against his desires, I'll make sure I get him back to his well behaved self once more, but that means we must bid our good bye's, but to hold you off for a few moments, we'll need help from our friend"she said, turning her eye to Beast Boy, he smirked.

"Your not going anywhere you monsters, first you take two of friends, then make one of them hurt the another! Now you plan on running away, your more cowardly then I thought!"shouted Robin glaring dagger at both of the Slade's, the others joined him, Slade chuckled with his hand behind his back as usual, causing Robyn's and the others anger to rise, except Beast Girl who was barely conscious at the moment_**.**_

"Whats so funny Slade!?" shouted Robyn, after a few seconds Slade ceased his laughter/

"My... my you titans don't have any manners at all, perhaps our dear friend Beast Boy could teach you a few manners, that is if he's willing to?"he said knowing that Beast Boy was in his full control the wicked master mind took a few paces then placed his hand on the evil channellings shoulder, Raven couldn't stand this, he couldn't be the sweet hyper active prankster she knew, Beast Boy stared at them hungrily Raven could sense his feelings, they were primal, ravenous, and most of all evil he was driven by shear joy of insanity, Raven shook her head not wanting to believe he could be like this, so cold hearted, she knew she had to try to reach out to him.

"Slade! Sleade I know this can't be the real Beast Boy, he's not like this we're his friends he wouldn't hurt us on purpose! So both of you stop fooling around!" she said glaring at both of the Slade's, Sleade used decided to use this moment to her advantage.

"Why dear child we haven't a clue what your talking about, where not doing anything to them, their acting on their own free will" said Sleade almost mocking her just trying to provoke her, on her shoulder was the unmoving Ravon, but also still breathing Ravon.

"If that's true why the weird glowing gear!?" said an annoyed Cybra aiming her sonic cannon at Sleade, though she knew if she blasted at them that they could have Beast Boy defend for them or worst take the shoot for them Cyborg knew hat she was thinking, he had to stand his ground as he held Beast girl apparently she was still incapacitated at the time.

"Oh... you mean these? My Raven their merely to monitor their conditions so we can know if their in danger for we may help our friends when they are in need" said Slade chuckling behind his mask, Raven was fed up with this little game of theirs.

"Stop acting stupid you know your controlling them!" shouted Raven making a scorn that would frighten Beast Boy, Sleade was waiting for this, all of Slade's and Sleade's piece's were in place now it was time to gain the advantage in order do this she needed Raven to strike one of Beast Boys memories.

"HM....? stupid would that be similar to the time that you called Beast Boy stupid, or the other hurtful words you've called this fine young boy? Like pin head, loser, geek, Nimrod?" Said Sleade getting close to Beast Boy's ear, standing next to Slade, she nodded her head signaling that their plan was getting into play, Beast Boy was at first excited now seemed dangerous with a scorn towards Raven.

"She's right you have been calling me all those things" he said now growling wanting to take his anger out on the one the conversation was focused on, Raven kept a straight face she knew what they were up to.

"Don't listen to them their trying to pin us against each other, fight it!"she said in her monotone voice, taking a step forward, she had to stay focused find away to get Beast Boy to short circuit like Ravon, this was her plan it appeared to be working Beast Boys face seemed to have a look of understanding, Sleade knew how to counter that, she leaned in close to his ear and whispered _"Who is she to tell you what to do, she has denied you, rejected you, if you go back to your pitiful existence then she'll return to insult you, treating you differently from the others, not only that she doesn't want your feelings, she's merely attempting to return a follow hero, because it is her duty, if she had the choice she wouldn't even lift a finger, to her your nothing..." _those words hurt Beast Boy, Robyn saw this they were getting to him

"Beast Boy what their saying is a lie!"shouted Robyn

"Yes friend Beast Boy, they merely wish to deceive you! Do not fall pry to what they are saying!"shouted Starfire.

"Beast Boy listen those things I've said I never meant them! I'm sorry please just calm down and come back to the tower so we can help you!" she said staying calm her facial expression remaining the same as before, Beast Boy's head was facing downwards.

"Then you shouldn't have said them! You should never say that to your friends I mean I've always tried to make you laugh and get you to have fun but what did you do you called me name's, hurt me, made fun of me and I even wanted you to like me! I had a crush on you, and...and" he said shooting his head up at her glaring fiercely at her as small tear were clinging on the corners of his eye's, it took Raven and the others by surprise, Beast Boy didn't usually rise his voice at Raven at least not like this.

"Beast Boy calm down that's an order!" shouted Robin in Raven's defense.

"Stay out of this bird boy!" he said lifting his hand telling him to be quiet, causing him to grunt in annoyance at him, Raven's expression softened she thought about what he had said, why couldn't she have just told him earlier, she was truly at a loss for words, could she tell Beast Boy that the only reason she treated him in such a harsh manner was because she secretly held feelings for him.

"Beast Boy I... I-I didn't I'm... I don't know" she said avoiding his gaze _"Should I tell him....? would it even matter Slade and Sleade would only make it worse I...I can't tell him that it's because I've liked him but couldn't admit it up until now, would it even make a difference? they could just make him their zombie, and have him attack us" _she thought, Beast Boy glared at her, Sleade was enjoying mentally torturing them, she decided it was time to make their escape, the expression on Beast Boys face told her he was ready for his revenge, well mind controlled revenge.

"Make her pay Beast Boy.... once Slade, Ravon and I escape to the base, we're we'll regroup and set up stage two of our plan, also remember to distract them for us to get away but if their to much for you to handle return to us" she said, Beast Boy nodded his head glaring at the Titans.

"Yes master's I'll take care of them" he said in a low growling tone, the other's watched, surely Beast Boy couldn't be much of a threat he was one Titans against many, what we're they planning, Slade turned to the Titans, narrowing his eye.

"I'm sorry we must leave on such short notice, but Beast Boy here will keep you company for awhile, so until we meet again titans... farewell" he said, reaching into his belt pouch.

"Your not getting away this time Slade!" said Robin Charging forward with his staff, in a split second a green kangaroo kicking him in the stomach launching him back, the others were shocked he couldn't even be seen, at his rate of speed he was a green blur, the green kangaroo did a back flip and landed on it's feet, skidding across the ground one his hands holding him up crouching down his eye's targeting his friends _"It's unbelievable how fast he is, I got it! It must be that outfit, somehow its boosts Beast Boys abilities, this is bad, most of us aren't really good enough to fight, their plan was to get us exhausted and to fight against a super charged Beast Boy..., this is bad" _he thought as the evil changeling smirked.

"Hey dude your fights with me!"he said standing up his voice holding an aggravated tone, narrowing his eye's, Slade had gotten his hands on a smoke bomb and threw it down quickly covering them in a cloud of smoke.

"Until next time Titans" said both Slade and Sleade in their eerie tones echoing in all directions of the area, Robyn growled at them she knew in order to get to Sleade or Slade she would have to hurt Beast Boy even though he was in their control he was still their friend, right now it looked like Beast Boy could take them on.

"Titans be careful he's a lot stronger then he looks!"said Robin holding his gut in pain, it was more painful then it had. seemed, right now Robin's strength was cut down by fifty percent whatever that suit was made of it was to dangerous to leave it on Beast Boy

"Friend Beast Boy stop this!"said Starblaze, charging his Star bolts encase he tried anything a he contemplating weather or not to defend himself or the others"We wish not cause harm to you!"he said seeking a way to talk to the real Beast Boy.

"You guys are really stupid if you think I'm going to lose, with this suit I'm way stronger then all of you!" he said laughing as he sprinted at them, he jumped forward morphing into a cheetah he was even faster then before, he could hardly be seen as he practically ran circles around them.

"Beast Boy stop we don't wanna hurt you!" shouted Raven, Beast Boy stopped in an instant on top of a fire escape having morphed into a sparrow then landing and returning to his original form on the fire escape.

"Your gonna tell me that after you treated me like dirt? No way I'm not gonna return to being the annoying little loser at the tower anymore! No more name's like green bean, or anymore of your mean words Raven in fact I'm gonna take you down first!"he shouted jumping off the edge of the fire escape and morphing into a pterodactyl flying up at his amazing new speed he swooped down and shoot himself forward, Starfire shoot her star bolts at him, but he managed to maneuver his way past them Raven took flight she dodged but he followed, Starfire kept shouting and telling him to stop but she couldn't get a straight shoot at him.

"Beast Boy I'm sorry please stop we can help you, I promise I'll make it up to you, I don't know how but I will!" she said to the flying dinosaur Beast Boy, he ignored her _"If your not gonna try to fight me then I'll just have to get the other's" _he thought and left Raven to fly she checked behind her, also the shouting of the others helped her realize that she wasn't being chased, now Beast Boys target was Robyn.

"I warned you!" said Robyn launching freeze disks at him, he morphed once again to a fly to narrow her chances to get him, not only was he dodging freeze disks but also star bolts, once he was close enough at the speed he was traveling he became a Rhino as he was nearing the girl wonder Cybra had already gotten in front of her, holding out her open arms and catching him by his head, Robyn did a back flip avoiding being behind Cybra the impact was so strong he sent both her and Beast Boy skidding across the cement so much so that her metallic feet were in the by a few inches.

"Got cha!" she said triumphantly, she didn't account for the fact that Beast Boy couldn't still morph, after then Cybra could react, he disappeared having changed into a cell entering Cybra's arm once there he morphed into a rat then started nibbling and chewing through some of her circuits, he returned to his cell state and flew out. Through the air he became a fruit fly, and positioned himself behind Raven.

"Where is he?" said Cybra with empty hands.

"Be on the alert team he could be anywhere!" said Robin, Raven was once again close to them she could feel that something was wrong the only way he could escape would be to, then it hit her, she had to make sure, she closed her eye's sensing Beast Boys aura or life force, she placed her hands to her temples, chanting her mantra, she quickly opened them, with a fear in her eye's.

"Cybra careful he's!!!!" before Raven had the chance to finish, Cybra felt an immense pain in her arm that held her sonic cannon, she scream as electrical sparks flew from her arm, she fell to her knee's, her arm fell limp, seconds later Beast boy appeared behind Raven, Beast Boy had reappeared behind Raven and became a gorilla, and grabbed her in his arm planning on slamming her to the ground, she was taken by surprise and didn't have time to chant her mantra neither could she focus enough to phase through his arms .

"D-Damn it he's got Rae"said a broken armed Cybra, Starfire gasped she took action shooting one Star bolt towards them hoping to hit Beast boy though they were falling far to quickly to actually hit him, Robyn got an Idea.

"Starblaze throw me towards Beast Boy, I've got an Idea!"she said running towards Starblaze

"Yes I hope you will be the okay, I trust your judgment!"he said grabbing Robyn's hands and throwing her towards the falling pair, she was shoot , she flew through the air she had to time this just right she saw an opening and stuck her foot out kicking Beast Boy in the air sending him flying back, Robin moved over to where she was falling and caught her, then put her down, Raven was free as for Beast Boy he was sent through an apartment building window he landed on his gorilla back, the kick was so strong that he morphed back to his human form his head had a small trail of blood, Raven flew to get closer to him she stood above him, a small trace of blood from the corner of his mouth was evident on him, Raven's arms were sore, when Beast Boy had been the gorilla he held her with a strong grip, Raven turned to face the other's she sticked her head out through the window, looking for the other's.

"Hey he's down we can get him, so could you any of you help me get him out of her, my arms aren't feeling to well" she sighed glad that this fight had come to an end she could have her Beast Boy back, or at least that's what she thought the fallen Beast Boy's eye's shoot open, next thing Raven knew her back was slashed by Beast Boys claw hands, Raven feel down to her knee's his claws tore past her cape's and her leotards fabric, his nails making long wounds causing her to bleed, she screamed, Beast Boy grabbed her by the neck before she fell and slammed her against the empty rooms wall, punching her in the stomach, Causing her to gasp in pain, she stared into his eye's couching up a small amount of blood _"Beast Boy this can't be you, this can't be the Beast Boy I know... where's the goofy annoying lovestruck idiot I know and __love...h-he's hurt me so much, I don't care he's probably going to kill me anyways he should know" _she thought

"Starfire! Starblaze help Raven!" shouted a worried Robin, they didn't even have to say anything as they flew up, to see that Raven was against the wall both of their eye's blazed in furry, no pun intended for Starblaze, Beast Boy turned his head and looked at them

"Come any closer and I'll end her!"shouted Beast Boy looking away from Raven, panting and holding Raven's neck up against the wall, his head still bleeding, both Starblaze and Starfire stopped in their tracks.

"Please Beast Boy this isn't you! You would never harm Raven, we know what you feel for her, she's sorry she's rejected you but I know somewhere she harbors those feelings you want from her"said Starfire preaching to him once more attempting to find what little piece of his old self, Beast Boy narrowed his eye's what she had said about Raven rejecting him had stung, shedding a small tear, Raven knew that he was there she had reached out.

"Don't lie she doesn't feel anything for me! She hates me the only reason she put up with me Is because were a team, not because she cares or because we were friends" he shouted back

"S-she's not lying Beast Boy, it's true for the longest time... I've been afraid of my feelings for you, I'm sorry the reason I..." she said struggling to get the words out, because she was being slightly strangled, some part of Beast Boy loosened but wanting to hear what she had to say, she gasped for more air and now could breath more easily finally able to form words"I...I... treated you so wrong was because I was afraid of what we could have been, I was afraid to know what I truly felt, until I knew Slade took you away from us, no me..." she said in a raspy sounding monotone her words held passion and concern and more she had the feeling of what for Beast Boy small tear drops came from her eye's staring at him sadly, his eye's were wide in shock apart of his mind woke up, screaming at him to let her go to stop hurting her, the device on his head started sparking making the sparks that Ravon had earlier he had his stance trying to listen to everything she was saying, Raven looked away to the side, after some thought she knew it was now or never "Beast Boy I'm not good with emotions with any emotions but I what you to know that I like you more then as a friend and a team mate, your probably going to kill me"she said Beast Boys grip was lose Raven with what little she could she lifted her hand and placed it gently on his check, she leaned in and kissed him on the lips, now Beast Boy's eyes were wide he couldn't believe it, it had to be a dream,he let her go, she stood with what she had left, she lost to much blood and was wobbly, Beast Boy screamed, holding his hands to his head, quickly grabbing a smoke bomb before Starfire or Starblaze could get him.

"Raven!" shouted Starfire and Starblaze, catching Raven and taking her in their arms, Raven looked in the last place Beast was, a saddened look on her face, she whispered to herself _"Beast Boy I'll bring you back to me, I promise and I'll give us a chance instead of deny you what you deserve"_ she said, as she was put in the back of the T-car heading to the medical wing.

Beast Boy had wondered towards the sewer and was losing consciousness the attack on his mind by the static of the device was getting to him, he leaned up against the sewer walls, he was breathing deeply, still losing consciousness, he stared up at the sewer ceiling.

"I-I love you Raven..." he said blacking out, moments later footsteps could be heard, Slade appeared, his arms to his back, he narrowed his eye at him.

"I see the tracking device was correct, you have failed me, but I'll make sure that never happens with your new upgrades...._**"TO BE CONTINUED!!!"**_

"_**PLEASE REVIEW AND VOTE!"**_

_**DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**_

_**It's time to vote to try to not have this fic canceled!**_

_**A:Donate to another Author**_

_**B:Continue writing this fic!**_

_**Please read the Bottom authors note to understand why!**_

_**DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**_

_**Beast girl: hey dude's sorry once again D Hurricane isn't gonna say anything for his own protection, and he wants people to know that this might be the last chapter, seems like people are losing interest in this and D Hurricane is to, he's not saying that he's not having fun with it, but he's so confused by the way people review, that it makes no sense to him**_ .

_**Ravon: He also wants to know that people can copy his designs for us, be side's he got some of our designs from fan art, and will allow one writer to copy this plot, but he will only let you have it if it stays BBXRAE or BGXRAV, so vote if it's really good and showed great support he will continue this fic.**_

_**Beast Girl: please don't let me be canceled! So vote!PLEASE DON"T LET THIS BE OUR LAST CHAPTER!**_


	18. Not really Chapter 18

Hello fans it me D Hurricane and I regret to inform you that, I can no longer write fics here on FF anymore, because it seems that I don't have anymore interest in my fics, their just really badly done and I'm not to proud of them, so I have to say that in the long run it was fun, a lot of fun, I've meet a lot of people and writers as while as friends, though I can't keep it up.

I Just don't feel the magic anymore, as I did when I had first started, so dudes please don't be mad....

Because as of today, anyone can copy my plots, even though not completely finished, means you can make your own ending, though I suggest you keep it BBXRAE, please don't ruin my fics by using the wrong pairing, or don't even use them if you don't plan on it.

So thank you all, I know some of you have been waiting.... Sorry to all my fans or some who just like my writing, if one day I feel like it I might start writing again, I don't know.... so thank you all, for all the support up until now!

Love ya' even if you hate me for stopping!

"The Hurricane has become retired!"


	19. Preview and Hope!

_**D Hurricane: Alright. I think I should let you all in on a little secret to this fic... alot of you wanted that the other Au Titans to be in this, they weren't supposed to be part of this, my original Idea was to make it, so only Beast Girl & Ravon were to get there.**_

_**Beast Girl: So, you mean, that Robyn, Cybra, and StarBlaze were never supposed to be in thsi fic?**_

_**D Hurricane: Uh.... Yeah.**_

_**Ravon: Tte them in it!**_

_**D Hurricane; I WAS GETTING TO THAT! -BG and RAV go silent- You see, alot of the readers kept mentioning it, and I mean like alot, some even in PMs. I gave it some thought, and being the young terrible writer I was, I did what the fans wanted, because before it was about fame, then I realized that I should write because I feel like it.**_

_**Beast Girl: You mean this fic would have been just about me and Rav getting back to our dimension?**_

_**D Hurricane; Yeah, and falling in love in the process.... not to mention BB and Raven would have done the same, Raven and Ravon would have gotten jealous because BB and BG were hanging out all the time, which lead to some realizations and many more things. I'm sorry to those who thought I originally made this fic the way you see it now.... Okay to try and make this up to ya' I'm gonna' try and finish this fic!**_

_**BG: With a preview! **_

_**DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**_

Beast Boy's massive headache finally woke him from his deep sleep. Blinking his eye's slowly, with each blink his vision cleared more and more, until he could see a plain tail floor. The green Boy raised a brow at this, though very slowly, since his body felt as though it had been through a trash compacter. "W-where am I?" attempting to move, then he felt something around his wrists, keeping him from moving his arms, in a small panic, the shocked Titan shoot his foot forward, which was also chained. "How'd I get here!?" he shouted, shooting his head back, while his eyes were closed. Having caused an exertion headache.

Grunting, Beast Boy lowered his head in defeat. Wondering how on earth he ended up in this particular location, but as a titan they were bound to find themselves in situations much like this one, with that thought in mind, the young changeling figured he'd try to remember the events that lead up to this moment. Squinting his eye's, the days events replayed themselves within his conscious, searching and searching some more. He remembered the AU titans and how they came to their dimension. Skipping a large section of his memories, he remembered leaving the tower, then coming across Raven's male counter part, after that they chatted for a short time, soon the flashing image of a women in need made its self evident in his mind. As soon as that happened everything came back to him, what he had down to the others, no, what he and Ravon had done to the others. "I-I hurt Raven!" Cried the chained Boy.

Pissed that he had hurt the girl he had been crushing over, even after that, she kissed him. "Dude, she finally kissed me.... I need to get back!" he shouted, bearing his fangs, using all his might. This was it, Raven finally kissed, even if it was a trick to get him back. _"It just had to mean something, I know it!" _thought Beast Boy, fighting his shackles, even if he over exerted himself, causing several sounds of chins clacking.

"Ugh....," Ravon grunted. "Can't you stay quiet for even one minute?' he asked, in a drowsy tone, raising his head from his slouched forward position, which surprised Beast Boy.

"Dude!" he exclaimed. Smiling weakly, as he panted from pure exhaustion. "Can you get us free?" he asked, as his chest heaved up and down.

Ravon quirked a brow. "I-I don't think so... I've got a massive migraine, and I need to be able to concentrate to use my powers." stated the male empath, Ravon had already noticed his and Beast Boys matching chins, inspecting them for a moment, Ravon saw that his wrist shackles had strange symbols. "And even if I could, I doubt I'd be able to get us out...," said Ravon. "have you tried your powers?" he asked.

"Oh yeah, I have powers..." he chuckled, erupting a groan of irritation of Ravon. "Here I go!" The moment that he tried to use his powers a horrible electric shock coursed through his body.

"BEAST BOY!!!"

_**"PLEASE REVIEW!"**_

_**DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**_

Okay, that's about all I can stand to write, since its kinda' late over here. I meant to do this earlier... but that's never my luck, so, hope you enjoyed this small preview, I'll get to work on this soon, This is all I've got.

I hope that I can be D Hurricane again, I miss it like crazy.... so, I hope I can gain some of my readers and reviewers back.

I wonder if I can still say this.... "CAN'T STOP THE HURRICANE!"


	20. The True Chapter 18 Pain

Hmm.... thanks to you guys who reviewed. It meant alot to me. I could say that I'm doing this for you guys but really its for me. I realized I can't do things just because I wanna' gain more fans, I have to do things because I want to. Also, even if I'm back. Would it make much of a difference?

I mean dudes. There's seriously way better writers out there then me! Like.... BeautifulPurpleFlame, Blueserenity, RavensWinterRain, that chick/dude who wrote '_Future Worth Fighting For'_ and the list just goes on and on.

Also, I don't get why I'm so competitive with other writers. Sorry, its a little habit of mine, sorta runs in the family.

Even though it would mean a lot to me. So without further ado, I present Gender Bend Love Ch18.

If you cared enough to read this. Thank you, you're a true fan, and thanks to anyone who's willing to read my work. I won't say anything to those who don't review. Why should I? Have any of you ever given me a cookie? Lol.

_**DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**_

Beast Boy's massive headache finally woke him from his deep sleep. Blinking his eye's slowly, with each blink his vision cleared more and more, until he could see a plain tail floor. The green Boy raised a brow at this, though very slowly, since his body felt as though it had been through a trash compacter. "W-where am I?" attempting to move, then he felt something around his wrists, keeping him from moving his arms, in a small panic, the shocked Titan shoot his foot forward, which was also chained. "How'd I get here!?" he shouted, shooting his head back, while his eyes were closed. Having caused an exertion headache.

Grunting, Beast Boy lowered his head in defeat. Wondering how on earth he ended up in this particular location, but as a titan they were bound to find themselves in situations much like this one, with that thought in mind, the young changeling figured he'd try to remember the events that lead up to this moment. Squinting his eye's, the days events replayed themselves within his conscious, searching and searching some more. He remembered the AU titans and how they came to their dimension. Skipping a large section of his memories, he remembered leaving the tower, then coming across Raven's male counter part, after that they chatted for a short time, soon the flashing image of a women in need made its self evident in his mind. As soon as that happened everything came back to him, what he had down to the others, no, what he and Ravon had done to the others. "I-I hurt Raven!" Cried the chained Boy.

Pissed that he had hurt the girl he had been crushing over, even after that, she kissed him. "Dude, she finally kissed me.... I need to get back!" he shouted, bearing his fangs, using all his might. This was it, Raven finally kissed, even if it was a trick to get him back. _"It just had to mean something, I know it!" _thought Beast Boy, fighting his shackles, even if he over exerted himself, causing several sounds of chins clacking.

"Ugh....," Ravon grunted. "Can't you stay quiet for even one minute?' he asked, in a drowsy tone, raising his head from his slouched forward position, which surprised Beast Boy.

"Dude!" he exclaimed. Smiling weakly, as he panted from pure exhaustion. "Can you get us free?" he asked, as his chest heaved up and down.

Ravon quirked a brow. "I-I don't think so... I've got a massive migraine, and I need to be able to concentrate to use my powers." stated the male empath, Ravon had already noticed his and Beast Boys matching chins, inspecting them for a moment, Ravon saw that his wrist shackles had strange symbols. "And even if I could, I doubt I'd be able to get us out...," said Ravon. "have you tried your powers?" he asked.

"Oh yeah, I have powers..." he chuckled, erupting a groan of irritation of Ravon. "Here I go!" The moment that he tried to use his powers a horrible electric shock coursed through his body.

"BEAST BOY!!!'" screamed the male empath. The green boy continued to scream. Twitching and twisting his body in any direction he could. Ravon still hadn't stopped his efforts to help his Friend in need, even if it was meaningless.

"......." was all that came from Beast Boy, as his head was bowed down from the intense burn and shock of his chins.

"Beast Boy....?" asked the pale skinned boy. "Beast Boy...?" his tone was obviously filled with concern. At that moment Beast Boy appeared to have stopped taking in air, which frightened Ravon to no extent. His eyes stared at him. Until a gasp was heard, the heaving sound from before gracing Ravon's ears. "Are you alright?"

"I've been better..." replied Beast Boy. Ravon sighed in relief, closing his eyes and counting his blessings, there just wasn't too many at the moment considering they were in the hands to two insane people who could be considered siblings. Then as if they were mocked by some god. Two dark chuckles came from every direction of the room, which only meant one thing.

"I do enjoy it when our guests struggles, it makes the it all the more entertaining." said the dark grim female voice. "I expected to see much more effort from the green one...." the female voice made herself present and emerged from the shadows of the room, since only a small amount of light was existent in the small space that was called a holding room. "Oh well..." shrugged Slade, while he hands were placed firmly on her back.

"Sleade..." seethed Ravon. Making eye contact with the female Slade look a like. Sending a death glare, of course it had no effect on her. Beast Boy heard everything that was said about him, but didn't have the strength to defend himself at the moment.

"So. That's your name, have to say it's pretty lame..." Beast Boy commented. Still panting while one of his eyes remained closed. Sleade averted her eyes from Ravon. Said empath changed his sight of view as well. Sleade chuckled under her mask.

"And I suppose 'Beast Boy' is such a clever name?" she replied, while she maintained her cool demeanor. The next thing they knew she strolled over to Beast Boy and placed her hand gently under his chin. Beast Boy didn't agree with this, and moved his head away from her grasp, though her gripe was stronger, so, he was forced to keep his face close to Sleade's. "Don't struggle child, I merely want to inspect you." she stated, Ravon beared his teeth, she was being so up front, neither boy was sure if she had other intention with them.... Ravon quickly shoot forward.

"Stop that!" Ravon commanded.

"Seriously its gross!" commented Beast Boy. Closing his eyes, sick of her masked face already. All of this only amused her even further that she laughed a wicked laugh. Slapping her forehead , which only served to frighten Beast Boy and Ravon. Truly she was unpredictable and dangerous, that is why she is one of the AU titans most feared foes. During her fits of laughter the regular titans greatest for appeared as well, appearing from a dark corner of the room, making no sound. Sleade seized her fits.

"Greetings dear Beast Boy and Ravon," Slade greeted, smirking under his steel face cover. "Its been some time since our last encounter."

"Don't you guys ever use a door!?" replied Beast Boy. His head felt as though a blood vessel would burst. "I mean, its so weird, just walk in!"

"I actually agree with him, is it really necessary for either of you to make such a pointless entrance?" asked Ravon. While he quirked a brow. Slade and Sleade ignored that, they didn't have to answer any of Beast Boy's and Ravon's questions. Turning their heads towards each other they both nodded in unison, then reverted their attention towards the green boy and pale empath.

"As both of you have noticed, you're both chained from your arms and legs, I don't advise any of you to making any rash decisions, that might lead to certain shocks or suffering. " Stated Slade. Chuckling under his mask. Sleade just narrowed her eyes at them, it wasn't sure weather she was smiling or just serious, due to the fact that she had a mask covering her face.

"I agree, I designed the chains which binds Ravon. With these chins you powers will be neutralized, I must say it is quiet ingenious, it has taken me several days to find these in our dimension." she said to Ravon. He just growled and tried to get at her. Once again the chins held him firmly in place, Beast Boy glared, all this was pissing him off, he could be home right now, hanging with his friends, and getting the girl he likes to notice him.

"Whats wrong with you guys!?" Beast Boy shouted. Bearing his fangs once more, the pure rage that could be seen in his eyes. That even Ravon was slighty scared, though the two Slade's remained with the same expressions. "Ravon and I aren't gonna' be your stupid apprentices, didn't having Robin teach you guys anything!?" Slade strolled over to glaring at Beast Boy, Sleade had mimicked the same expression, Ravon knew Beast Boy had just touched a nerve.

"Past mistakes my dear child, I was foolish enough to allow Robin free will, which was my mistake." he growled. Placing his hand under his chin, so, that Beast Boy's eye's wouldn't stray away from Slade's, it was possibly for intimidation purposes. "With these...," he stated, tapping the center of the control device on Beast Boy's head. Contact between his finger and the device sent a wave of pain through out Beast Boy's head, wincing he squinted his eyes closed. "your free will shall not interfere." chuckled the masked male Slade. Knowing his little tap to his head actually hurt.

"You knew that'd hurt." Ravon Said. Beast Boy continued to glare at him, while he narrowed his eyes.

"You're sick..." Slade didn't mind, infact he found it as a compliment.

"Enough of this Sleade and Slade, what do you want with us?" asked Ravon. Now just hanging limp by his shackles, while Beast Boy couldn't stand the sight of these freaks. Sleade looked towards Slade. Nodding his head. Sleade turned to the two titans as Slade took a step back, she closed her eye.

"Just tell us!" shouted Beast Boy. Sleade raised her hand, telling him to stop talking.

"Patience's child." she replied, then opened her eye. "As you very well have seen, your under our control with our special mind control devices, which enters the body and controls your brains. Through state of the art mind control wires which give certain signal to the mind and release and amplify certain dark desires, but also allows us to give you commands of any sorts.... though these prototypes have a few glitches here and there, but nothing that can't be fixed." she stated, through this all Ravon and Beast Boy just listened, both with extremely serious faces.

"These devices you've put on us short circuited, why is that?" asked Ravon. Sleade leaned closer to Ravon, that it was starting to get uncomfortable.

"My. My. Such a curious one, but since you're going to serve Slade and I once more, there can't be any harm in telling you." she replied, turning her head to Slade. "Don't you agree?" she asked, Slade nodded once.

"Yes. Indeed." he replied. Reverting her eyes towards Ravon and Beast Boy she began.

"It seems that your free will fought against our control, since your minds fought with so much force and want, that since the commands would not be received, they shut down since you refused to, this was a fail safe mechanism, when it shuts down, a back up system boots up for a small amount of time, which cause you to seek my counterpart and I." she finished.

"So, why aren't we under your control now?" asked Beast Boy. "Oh and.... LET US GO!" he shouted struggling against his restraints, shooting his arms and legs around in a meaningless manner, Both Slade and Sleade only watched in amusement.

"Beast Boy, its obvious that isn't going to work...." commented Ravon. Beast Boy shoot his head over to Ravon "Dude, I'm not just gonna' sit around here and let them control us!" he exclaimed. Ravon glared at Beast Boy.

"Don't you think I know that?" he asked. "I know we're trapped here...." he said.

"We can't give up, no matter what, we have to get back to our friends!" said the changeling. Ravon sighed and lowered his head. Slade knew this would be the perfect opening.

"Why would you want to return to your so called friends?" asked Slade. Making a questioning look. "So, you can return to living life as a lonely boy who can't get a certain girl to notice him, how your feeble attempts to impress her all end in shame?" Beast Boy's eyes widened most of what he said was true, but then Raven's words bore through to him, including the kiss. Shaking his head Beast Boy couldn't stand to look at him.

"Y-Your wrong, she told me that she liked me!" he exclaimed. But by the tone of his voice, Slade could tell he hit a nerve, so, he pushed him even further. Mental torture was one of his favorite sick hobbies, Ravon heard this and jerked himself near Beast Boy, which didn't really remove the gap between them.

"Lies!" replied Slade, narrowing his eye.

"Don't listen to him, Beast Boy!" shouted Ravon. "He's just trying to make us lose faith in your friends!" This was Sleade's opening. Grabbing his head by the sides she turned his head towards hers, Beast Boy was still avoiding eye contact with Slade. Smirking Slade turned back to Beast Boy.

"Their little session isn't any of our concern." Said Sleade. Covering his mouth, he would try and bite her hands but she wore steel gloves, it wouldn't do anything, while he struggled the chains around him glowed, meaning his powers were being negated.

"Did you really believe that you could be the man for Raven?" Asked Slade, Narrowing his eye at the green boy. "It's absurd!" he claimed, chuckling under his mask. Beast Boy's eyes were filled to burst with tears that that cascading down his face. "You're insignificant, you lack focus, determination, at any moment that you fail, your team suffers.... the only reason they have you as a member is because your convenient.' he stated.

"B-But she!" Beast Boy tried to say, though the words couldn't form in his mouth.

"That kiss?" he asked, faking being surprised. "Are you saying she wouldn't have done the same for anyone else?" he stated, Beast Boy averted his eyes once more. "If your dear friends Robin and or Cyborg had a deep feeling of affection towards her, and it was necessary for them to be brought back. Don't you believe she would follow an order even if she holds no true feelings towards the person?" he asked, all of this just kept coming at Beast Boy. So much pain and torture that was worse then being cut. "She would much rather have Robin, he's more like her, in every single way, though she can't say anything because he's already fallen for Starfire, but the moment that something separates them. She'll be there to comfort him, leaving you and your foolish dreams to burn." finished Slade, standing up straight and looking down at the boy. Beast Boy just stared at the ground his eyes wider then usual, everything he said sounded so true.

"......" was all that Beast Boy could reply with. Tears filled his eyes, could it be true? Was it all under orders? Did she only do it just to get him back. Just so he could be an excuse for anything that went wrong. His pupils trembled with so much pain, the world was start to blurr due to his tears. _"It.... It can't be... she really didn't mean it, how could I be so stupid for believing she would wanna' be with someone like me!" _Thought Beast Boy. After a few more tears he could no longer cry, that was all he could produce. Slade just watched in amusement, destroying someone from their minds always give him that satisfaction that nothing else could.

"What could you possibly offer her?" Slade commanded, just staring at him.

"P-please stop..." replied Beast Boy. Slade wanted to attack his mind even more. And thats what he did.

"No. I shall continue until you've given up all hope, all these truths aren't pleasant but you'll have to know... You aren't good enough for her, even your name implies that you aren't, Beast Boy? Such a childish name, because that's all you are is just a simple minded boy who can't live up to the expectations of a man, not for him or his friends.... especially for the one he admires most, soon when your no longer of any use, they'll cast you a side, and Raven will fall for Robin when Starfire decides to leave him. Its your fate, accept it" Beast Boy was panting heavily it felt as though someone had put a hole in his chest.

"I believe our work here is done." commented the masked man, turning his back away from Beast Boy. Sleade drew her hand away from Ravon, then procedded to walk away from him. Ravon turned his head towards Beast Boy.

Slade and Sleade exited the room, both extremely proud that they could weaken Beast Boys mind without much effort. "Now that his will been weakened, it will much less of a strain against our master plan." stated Sleade, slightly turning her head towards Sleade.

"Yes. Indeed." she replied. while they continued walking down the dark hallway. "Every things going according to plan, my adjustment on the damaged emotional scale proved to have very devastating results, don't you agree?" asked Sleade.

"Most impressive indeed. What was more astounding is the mere fact that his device, may have been damaged at about.... roughly ninety-two percent." stated Slade lifting his index finger. "Yet, It was still able to function and alter his emotional stability, which made him far more vulnerable to my mental attacks." Sleade nodded her head.

"Though either one of us fully capable of throwing off his mental balence, but that requires much more time and at the moment time is of the essence."Said Slead. as the tapping of their steel toed boots could be heard. Down the hallway a steel sliding door could be seen in the distance, it slide open to reveal a Slade bot holding some document of the new plans.

"Masters." stated the Slade bot while it saluted them. "The replacements are fully functional."said the bot.

"Excellent. Now I suggest we prepare them." Said Sleade.

"Wise choice." he replied, then turned his attention towards his Slade bot. "Have them both ready for our next operation."

_~Back with Ravon and Beast Boy~_

Ravon as soon as his mouth was released he immediately sought to help Beast Boy. When Ravon had seen Beast Boy, his face apeared devoid of emotions other then that of pain and sorrow. That it actually had him speechless for the moment, Ravon's empathy powers could just feel that his heart was torn in two. Staring at his eyes Ravon slowly and calmly choose his next words, anything could set him off if it wasn't correctly phrased, he wasn't sure if it would be in rage or in a deeper depression then he already was. Since he could just say anything to bring himself at a worser state of mind. It didn't make any sense to him, how could it only take that much amount of torture to get him in a state of such emotional imbalence but first he need to assist his friend in his time of need. "Look Beast Boy do---"

"HE'S RIGHT!" Shouted Beast Boy. In a split second his tear stained eyes were aimed at Ravon. "I mean how could I be so stupid!"Said the green boy, turning his head away from Ravon's to shed even more tears down his cheeks.

"He's not right!" replied Ravon. The will and force in his voice was now stronger then before. "Because I'm similar to Raven and I know that she for a fact cares about you!" he exclaimed, blushing he knew that this moment would come. He just wished it was in front of someone else.

"How would you know...." Beast Boy replied timidly, staring at the floor, his eyes still as empty as before. Taking a deep breath Ravon gathered his courage to finally say this.

"Listen to me, and listen to me well." he said in a grave tone. Almost as if he would hurt Beast Boy if he wouldn't pay attention. This peeked Beast Boy's interest for the moment, while he slowly so slowly stared at Ravon. "I'm similiar to Raven... we both think nearly alike....and...and..." the atmosphere in the room was tense. Beast Boy wasn't sure where he was going with this but listen intently. "I-I... li---like Beast Girl!" he shouted, blushing as his shackles glowed absorbing the emotional powers through the chains.

Beast Boy couldn't believe it. Ravon the boy who was similar to Raven in each way, had admitted that he had a thing to someone that was just the same as him. No words could escape his lips, since his mind just couldn't register what Ravon had said. "And since I'm practically her and I like your version of you, that must mean there's something there....," he commented, his cheeks still a flaring red. "SO DON"T GIVE UP ON HER!" He exclaimed, those words alone eased some of the pain the emotional imbalence was starting to focus.

That was until the chains that held them sent massive shocks through their bodies. "AHHHHHH!!!" Both screamed while arching their heads back in pain. Seconds later their heads bowed, as they lost consciousness once more.

_**"TO BE CONTINUED!!!"**_

_**"PLEASE REVIEW!!!"**_

_**DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**_

Okay. I know some of you probably wanted a longer chapter, but I'll give you something to look forward too. So, I'll give you this small preview, and by small I do mean 'small'!

_"Preview!"_

"Thank you.... but we still need to get him back!" shouted _"????"_

Who said that? what does it mean? What do you care? Find out on the next chapter of Gender Bend Love!

Any who. Thanks to all those who are reading, I'm really glad to be back, I know I won't get much reviews for this, but its just for me really, I can make these as long as I want, in fact I could make it only a paragraph long, but I'm not that mean. So, enjoy this chapter because the next one we'll be getting back to the titans and the AU titans, and see how their handling things over there.

_**"CAN"T STOP THE HURRICANE!"**_


	21. New Dark faces

Alright. I know I'm taking frick'in forever to post! But it's kinda' tough over here where I'm from and things are still staying that way for the moment. Also I might move out and live with my friend, I'm not sure. Also excuse me of the few errors that I might make while writing this chapter.

_**D Hurricane: Okay. I'm back and hope I can still do this fic! I owe it to the few that review for me! Not to mention, I'm really bored and this is a good way to pass the time until tomorrow!**_

_**Raven: You've got something important to do?**_

_**D Hurricane: Yeah... but that's none of your business Rae! **_

_**Raven: Just like you have no business with the creators of Teen Titans and don't own Teen Titans in anyway shape or form...**_

_**D Hurricane: Yeah.... but everyone should still support the official release!**_

_**DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**_

Cyborg sighed. Looking over at Raven he wondered what made her be so reckless and risk her own safety to get close enough for Beast Boy to get a clear shot of her back, because of that one single move she had to get her back bandaged and recover from her lose of blood. Which explained why she lost consciousness. Raven breathed slowly as a blood pouch was near by, filling her with the much needed blood she needed. Currently she was laying on her bed, while wearing a hospital gown her wounds all healed. Of course Beast Girl and Starfire had dressed her into that, so it wouldn't be awkward for Cyborg nor Raven to deal with.

"Man Rae... I didn't know you'd be crazy enough to almost get killed by BB. Must be love..." he said, smiling at her. Closing his eyes he went back to check her condition. But as soon as he did, groaning could be heard, turning his head he turned to look and saw that Raven was sitting up, while one hand was holding her head.

"W-what happened...?" she asked, gritting her teeth feeling a strong headache come up. Cyborg smiled and sat down next to her bed.

"I see you're alive...." joked Cyborg. Raven squinted her eyes for a moment and turned her head to the metal titan and noticed she was in a gown. She sighed and slapped her forehead.

"I was hoping to avoid being in the medical wing..." she said. Raven never really liked being in the medical room. It usually meant that one of her friends was hurt or she needed help. She preferred to use her powers to heal herself up. "Oh... and of course I'm alive. I'm not planning on dieing anytime soon." she replied. Cyborg nodded his head, looking to the side and wondering why she risked her life and got close to an insane controlled Beast Boy.

"Rae.... why'd you do something so stupid.... that's not like you girl!" he said in an annoyed tone. Raven stared at him, not being effected by what he said.

"Because... I'm willing to do whatever it takes to get Beast Boy back." she replied. That just shocked Cyborg, it was common for Beast Boy to say those things about Raven when he was around her and them but for Raven actually take a step and proclaim what she felt for someone. This must have been deep. Though she would've risked her life for the rest of her friends, though it was known amongst them all, they really didn't need to, they just knew.

"Wow....when did ya' start talking like this?" Cyborg asked, his eyes widening.

"Since I've had my last meeting with Beast Boy...?" she said. Staring out in front of her as she pulled knee's and held them closely together. At the moment she felt vulnerable, since had just spoken in a way most of them would've never thought she'd say. Cyborg shook his head with a shocked look, slowly he picked up his communicator and pushed the button.

"Uh.... guys.... Y'all might wanna' come in here, I think somethings wrong with Rae!" he exclaimed, Raven's eye twitched as she was holding up her knee's and turned her head to him, glaring.

_**~Moments later~**_

All of the titans were gathered inside the medical wing. Which had Raven feeling odd, since she was in nothing but a hospital gown, she knew she'd have to make Cyborg pay for this, but now wasn't the time for that. Everyone watched Raven and waited for her to say something as Cyborg was sitting down next to her in his swivel chair. Raven leaned against the bed frame and looked towards the others.

"I think I should start." Started Robyn."It seems that Sleade and Slade have taken our friends, for what possible reason I'm not sure." announced Robyn, while she crossed her arms. Cybra turned and looked towards the girl wonder.

"Yeah. But those two are out numbered!" exclaimed Cybra. Robin turned his head towards the Metal girl.

"If Sleade's anything like Slade.... then numbers shouldn't matter to her." Robin commented. Causing Cybra to stop and think about the clever master minds. "What could they be planning...?" whispered Robin.

"Could it not be simply because they're are strong warriors?" asked Starblaze. Putting his hand on Robyn. Robyn shook her head.

"It can't be that simple...?" stated Raven, finally speaking. "This is what I've gathered from fighting them. You've noticed the change. it's obvious.... yet, you guys haven't noticed something else, Sleade and Slade had control over their emotions, if this was him just threatening them with something, they wouldn't need to have those things on their heads." All of them stared at her with serious looks, Beast Girl looked up and nodded her head.

"Yeah. I saw those thingies... when Ravon was gonna' crush me. That thing on his head started making sparks, kinda' like when Cybra short circuits." Said the female changeling.

"She's right." Said Cyborg, crossing his arms and nodding his head. "I saw that too. He was fighting against it, meaning they don't have complete control over them. Which must meant their mind control things aren't ready, yet...." Cyborg said sighing.

"Yes, I too have noticed that effect on friend Beast Boy as he threatened to cause harm to friend Raven!" Starfire exclaimed, remembering the moment that Beast Boy tried to end Raven. "It seems that our friends 'old selves' are still present within their controlled states." That was enough to get Beast Girl to notice something.

"That much is true. But that doesn't tell us why they need them, couldn't they take Raven or me, and still get the same thing?" asked Beast Girl. Raven turned her head to Beast Girl.

"That's also true. They would've taken me or Beast Girl." replied Raven. Starblaze closed his eyes and held his hands together, thinking of anything to possible help.

"Could it be that he wishes to use them as 'the bait' and capture all of us?" Starblaze said. That single phrase gave Robin and Robyn a possible idea.

"I think I've figured it out!" Both said at the same time, which was weird, causing all the others to look at them as if they were the same person. Which they sorta were, so it shouldn't have been all that surprising, but at the moment nothing really made since. Fake coughing to clear the atmosphere, Robyn nodded her head as she seemed to be staring at the floor.

_**~With Slade and Sleade~**_

Slade and Sleade made their way to the operation room, the sounds of their boots clinking with each step. Sleade turned her head towards Slade, raising something that appeared to be an eyebrow, somehow it was visible, considering she wore a steel mask to conceal her identity.

"Are you certain we're able to control their much stronger forms?' she asked, then turned her head back to see the operations room, entrance. Slade's pupil moved to look at her, right before it went back to looking forward.

"I'm not certain of anything. There could be a malfunction if everything doesn't go according to schedule..." Slade replied. Though Sleade didn't seem all that worried, in truth she knew they could just kill them by making the devices on their heads explode, thous for damage their brains so far, that though would die in the process, even if they were precious pieces to their plans. They always needed a back up plan.

"Either way, we shall have our way..." she stated, chuckling. Slade nodded his head and joined her in her sinister laughter. Doing so, the two evil masterminds entered past the sliding operations room entrance. Once they had entered the room, a Slade bit had approached them, as he held a chart that seemed to hold all the information of the titans current conditions. Said Slade bot handed Sleade the charts, Scanning the paper she smirked under her steel mask.

"It appears as though the operation was a success!" Sleade exclaimed. "Let's pay our guests a little visit...." she announced.

"Yes. Indeed." Slade replied. The Slade bot knew what they wanted, so, it gestured for them to follow it. Moments later they arrived in a special chamber which held the two former super hero's. Both stood in a dark, isolated room, either spoke nor did they seem alive. Ravon's clothes were much more different then before, his once navy blue cloak was now a deep crimson red. The edges seemed to be torn or scratched at from the bottom. His clasp that held the symbol of a raven, was replaced by the symbol of 'Slade'. Ravon appeared to be slouching forward, his cloak shadowing his eyes, but even so, his eyes could be seen. Which was difficult not to, since the irises of his eyes were a glowing red color. The moment that he heard the sound of Slades and Sleade's foot steps. He revealed his wicked smile, with teeth that were razor sharp. Obviously chuckling quietly. That sound even had a small effect on Sleade and Slade, which of course, must have meant something bad.

To Ravon's side, stood Beast Boy. The formerly green changeling was also slouched over, his head tilted downwards, casting a shadow over his eyes, his eyes on the other hand, weren't visible. If anyone looked closely enough, they could notice the shadow of the mind control device on his head. His hands hung loosely to his sides, though his hands seem much sharper; almost claw like in appearance, yet. They still resembled human hands. His uniform had changed somewhat, his hair grew a bit longer and spikier then before. In place of his purple, there was a deep red color which seemed to match Ravons. Must have been a uniform thing Slade and Sleade had for things around there. When Beast Boy had heard Slade and Sleade enter, he merely chuckled and kept grinning in a malicious way.

As Slade and Sleade stood before them, they held their arms behind their backs. With both of them facing the two dark Titans, Slade walked over to Beast Boy and put his hand on his shoulder. "Boy.... what is your purpose?" he asked. Narrowing his eye at him. Beast Boy just stared at him, smirking, revealing his usual sharp teeth.

"To serve my masters..." Beast Boy replied. Not once did he take his eyes off his master Slade. Sleade knew she she'd be the one to see if Ravon was disobedient. Taking a step closer she reached out her hand, then touched the top of Ravon's head. The boy didn't respond negatively, which was good, because Sleade felt that frying their minds was a waste of apprentices.

"And what would your purpose be, my dear boy?" Sleade asked, raising a brow. Ravon slowly tilted his head upwards and revealed his sharp demonic like teeth.

"To serve my masters as well..." Ravon replied. Pulling their hands back, they turned their backs to them. Slade looked towards Sleade, Sleade looked at Slade. Nodding her head Sleade turned her head towards the changeling and the empath.

"Come children.... there is much preparation we must do." Sleade command. Neither seemed to object to this and simply followed behind them, while they walked down the halls, several doors could be seen to the sides. Occasionally a Slade bot would pass by, they didn't speak to anyone; due to the fact that not many of them were designed for that purpose. Only very few Slade bots spoke or did anything else, then be used for combat. Making a turn to the end of the hall, they came across huge sliding open doors.

"What's this place master...?" asked Beast Boy. Still smirking, eager to attack anything at the moment. Ravon wished to know as well.

"Patience's child, all will be explained in due time...," Sleade began. "just be clam and allow us to lead you." she finished. Slade didn't need to say anything at the moment as they passed through the sliding door. Once inside they walked to the center of the room, which was dimly lit. Both of the dark titans raised a brow, did every room have to be dimly lit and mostly covered in shadows? Beast Boy figured that his master was cheap with the electric bill. Slade noticed their looks, it didn't bother him what they thought of how he ran things around there.

"Shall we begin?" Slade asked. Moving so that he was facing everyone. With that he gestured with his hands and presented their obstacle course. Sleade had already known about the course, so, this wasn't new to her, but for Ravon and Beast Boy it looked like they would need to put some serious effort into it. But even when they were in the first stage of their mind control devices, their strength was greatly improved. So, then they merely smirked. Both Beast Boy and Ravon seemed as though they were gonna' enjoy their time in the course. Since some thing contained dangerous animals that could threaten their lives, Ravon knew he cloud phase through everything and finished without even trying. Beast Boy could change into a fly and pass everything as well. It was just that their blood lust wouldn't allow them to do what they wanted to. Harm something.

Smirking both made looks that seemed to plead to their masters. "Of course, enjoy children" Said the dark villainous. But as they got to the obstacle course, everything vanished and were actually holograms, both stopped and turned their heads towards their masters, Sleade and Slade both chuckled, the area seemed like a battlefield of some sort. Turning to face each other, both of the apprentices smirked. Ravon raised his hand and clenched his fist. Beast Boy mimicked his action, though his hand was more threatening, since he had somewhat sharp finger nails on his hands.

"I see you've figured out the reason for the holograms, though I figured you two would be much more surprised to find out that your opponents are each other..." he lied. In truth he knew that they wouldn't have a problem with that, it showed that all the flaws might have been terminated, before he hadn't asked, due to their special relationships with the female versions of themselves, if they could fight each other. Then it proved that they would no longer have to be concerned with the devices short circuiting anymore.

"As am I." Sleade commented. looking at both of them. "When I shout 'Go!', you two will commence the battle!" she shouted.

"Now both of you, please stand at each ends of the field." Slade announced. Both did as they were told. Taking their places both stared each other down with wicked intents, Slade and Sleade knew they might take it too far, with that Slade decided to address this issue.

"You may draw blood, though I suggest neither of you cause too much harm towards the other, we'll need our strength to defeat the titans!" he shouted. Beast Boy had to admit he was disappointed in that little announcement. Though figured the titans would be even better to defeat, especially Robin or Robyn. He wasn't sure which one kicked him through the window, all he knew that his revenge would be sweet.

Ravon wasn't all that effected, he just wanted to hurt something or someone, no matter what the cost; Excluding his masters of course. Sleade looked from side to side, seeing both of their eager faces just waiting to attack the other. Raising her right arm, while the other was to her back, Sleade swiftly swung her arm down.

"Go!" she shouted. As that very moment Beast Boy ran forward. As for Ravon he merely raised both of his hands, since he was more of the magic user then a brute force type of person. Beast Boy lunged forward, but not before he pulled his right arm back for a quick punch, Ravon easily avoided it, not expecting much from the changeling, So Ravon aimed to use his left arm to send a blast of dark energy at him. At that very second Beast Boy narrowed his eyes and smirked as he ducked from that hit, as he was ducking, Beast Boy attempted to do a leg swipe at him, to make his fall on his feet, which didn't work as Ravon himself caught in a split second, though he was truly impressed and surprised. But that the moment it wasn't a good idea to admire someones movements. As he was in midair Ravon adjusted himself in the air and sent a barrage of Kicks, almost like a one legged version of the bicycle kick. Beast Boy of course was practically open, since the leg swipe basically turned to your back towards the enemy.

With his heightened senses Beast Boy barely managed to transform in a rat, then quickly ran away, then transformed back. Ravon landed on the ground, smirking. "Is that all you've got?" Ravon asked, in a clearly cocky tone.

"Not even close... I was just checking you out!" he exclaimed. Ravon used this time to launch strong blasts of magical energy towards Beast Boy. Beast Boy jumped to the side to avoid the first one. Though Ravon predicted his move, so, he launched a blast to the place where Beast Boy was gonna' land, even before he got there, Beast Boy hadn't seen it coming.

"AH!" screamed Beast Boy, as a large cloud of smoke; mostly made of dry cement. Was scattered, all in Beast Boy's location. Ravon knew he had won and turned his back to Beast Boy, smirking all the way. Sleade was about to call it off, until the smoke seemed to be swifting a bit, then out of it came Beast Boy flying as a Rhino. Ravon quickly turned his head back, raising his shield for such a close attack.

"Argh!" he grunted, as his energy shield was shattered, thous for sending him flying backwards, into a cement wall. Ravon grunted as he slammed against it, sliding down the wall, Ravon landed on his stomach. Beast Boy who had turned back to himself the moment that he had slammed against Ravon, reverted back into his normal self, in a crouching position, though he didn't wanna' let Ravon win at all, so he tried to attack him while he was down. Slade and Sleade both knew it was time for them to test out the new feature, turning their heads towards each other Slade and Sleade nodded once, as if they were in complete sync by accident.

While Beast Boy was running towards Ravon. He suddenly stopped and grabbed his head, falling to his knee's, the young changeling grabbed his head and felt immense anger surge through his body. He could tell that it was being forced up too quickly, slamming his arms down on the ground Beast Boy closed his eyes and bared his fangs, from there he quickly grew in size and suddenly became his most feared form. 'The Beast' roared as it arched it's head back and shoot his head back.

Ravon as he was down had already quickly recovered during Beast Boy's charge and was planning to surprise attack him, until his eyes widened, he could feel hatred and evil spread throughout his body. Digging his fingers into the cement ground, Ravon shot his head back and felt his eyes start to fade, as they somehow almost did, since his pupils vanished and so did the rest of his eyes, now they were replaced by bright glowing yellow eyes, that of which matched Ravon's mothers. Bearing his sharp fangs Ravon revealed his razor like teeth and grinned wickedly at Beast Boy or 'The Beast' as he currently was. Laughing as wickedly as he looked, Ravon shot up about ten feet and stared down at the eight foot monster below him. That didn't bother 'The Beast' at all. They turned their heads towards their masters.

Slade and Sleade had the terminate buttons ready to be pushed if they actually tried to destroy them. Neither one of them took their eyes off their forearms and waited for them to say or do anything. It appeared to be a stand off. Narrowing his eyes Slade was ready to end them, so was Sleade.

Suddenly both of the demonic titans bowed before them. "Excellent..." both commented. "Phase one: Make our to apprentices do combat without hesitation!" Slade announced.

"Check!" exclaimed Sleade. "Phase two: Control our apprentices more primal forms." she stated. Slade raised his head.

"Check." Slade replied. The two massive figures still waited on their command. "Both of you must try to defeat the other, began!" he shouted, with that Ravon and Beast Boy set their sits on each other.

When both were close enough Ravon sent out black tentacles to try and stab, slash or choke 'The Beast'. Though when he would grab one of his arms or legs, 'The Beast' would have the strength to pull himself loose. Glaring at him 'The Beast' Ravon shot some of his tentacles at the large hulk covered with hair. 'The Beast' dodged some of them, though two had managed to slash the sides of his arms, which didn't seem to slow 'The Beast' down at all, when he was close enough 'The Beast' rolled himself up int a huge ball of grey fur and rolled at great speeds towards Ravon, Ravon wasn't aware of this and took the hit as 'The Beast' gridded his huge body at Ravon's small demonic chest, grunting in Pain Ravon managed to wrap his tentacles around the huge ball of fur, then grabbed it and shocked it with a large amount of his power, though he was struggling ot keep it up, since he had taken a big hit to the chest. 'The Beast' Had been thrown back by the demonic boy and managed to regain his footing, as he skidded backwards on the ground, the force of the throw was actually that intense. Both eyed each other before going to charge at each other once more, Ravon Made it so all of his tentacles to try and stab 'The Beast', said beast Merely charged Ravon, with one of his arms as he somehow managed to maneuver through most of the tentacles.

Slade and Sleade knew this would end badly and pushed a button on their wrist controllers to make them stop at once. At that moment they both instantly seized their attacks.

Ravon had one tentacle to 'The Beast's throat and 'The Beast' had one claw to Ravon's throat as well. Both of them stared each other down.

"it seems we have a draw...though we couldn't let you two kill each other, that is for the titans!" Shouted Slade, laughing evilly. Sleade smirked under her mask.

"Yes. For the next day, shall be the end of the titans..." Sleade commented.

**_"TO BE CONTINUED PLEASE REVIEW!"_**

**_DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD_**

I know a lot of you are probably annoyed with me taking so long. But that's because I have my own things to attend to, so, just sit back and relax while I try to get the chapters out.

It's not easy for me to keep on posting such big chapters, back then it was roughly around 900 words per post. Now I do around 4,000 words or more, so that's like a few months of writing there. Though I don't mean to sound whiny.


End file.
